13 caballeros: Cronica de sus desventuras
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Despues de las sangrientas batallas con Hades, Saori revive a los caballeros dorados.. juntos pasaran la peor de sus vacaciones!...Capi12:ha llegado el fin de nuestra amarga historia de risas P... ojala les guste el final, gracias por sus comentarios
1. Relaciones Complicadas

**Capitulo 1: "relaciones complicadas"**

Era por supuesto un día normal en el santuario, el calor implacable, el suelo árido pero el ambiente era animoso hace tres días que todos habían regresado al santuario, después de que Athena hablo con el mismísimo Zeus para perdonar a todos y cada uno de sus caballeros, lamentablemente Zeus solo acepto revivir a los dorados pues eran los únicos que merecían tal dicha de regresar a la vida para proteger a su hija menor, fue así como todos revivieron ante los ojos de Hyoga, Shiryu , Shun e Ikki, pero se quedarían sin su mejor amigo Seiya , noticia que tenia en la mas profunda de las tristezas a Saori. Y claro después de recibir ese telegrama barato desde el cielo por su padre diciendo:"_a callar mocosa caprichosa confórmate con los dorados y di que no te reviví solo a los de plata"_ esa fue una segunda carta por que la original decía_: "ni madres...Atte: Zeus rey del olimpo PD: Besos_"

Pero en realidad Saori no era la única que se sentía triste y sola pues Saga y Kanon que también habían sido vueltos a la vida y perdonados por todos no podían con sus culpas (En especial Saga que la había pasado muy mal cuando se encontró en la otra vida a Camus y Shura, además el no quería regresar el paraíso es un lugar agradable).

Por otro lado Aioria estaba animoso de ver una vez más a su hermano Aioros vivito y coleando y junto a Shura se quedaban horas platicando de todo (por no decir de todas) por otro lado Camus entrenaba a Hyoga (como siempre en Siberia pues a estos tipos el calor los enfermaba), Afrodita como siempre solo hablaba con sus rosas y Mascara de la muerte(en realidad solo se insultaban) , Aldebarán pasaba todo el día junto a Mu observando como reparaba las armaduras destrozadas por la batalla con Hades (y escuchando como maldecía su oficio).

Mientras que Dohko no dejaba ni un minuto de hablar con su amigo Shion y su hermano Arles (de aquellas parrandas después de la otra guerra sagrada), y por supuesto Milo platicaba con Marin y Shaina la verdad es que a Milo le gustaba mucho Marin desde que eran mas jóvenes (secreto que solo Kanon sabia pues los cacho justo a medio espectáculo atrás del coliseo).

Pero no solo el santuario había regresado en su normalidad total, también Asgard que por poder de Odin había sido reestructurado (y también gracias al dinero de la fundación Kido) y sus guardianes revividos, y los siete pilares de Poseidón habían sido restaurados junto con sus guerreros (también gracias a la fundación kido y sus caballeros de bronce…como esclavos), solo faltaba uno y ese era Kanon…

pronto tendré que irme - Kanon ayudaba a su gemelo a reestructurar la casa de géminis la cual el propio Saga le voló el techo

lo se…espero que pueda perdonarte Julián –contesto secamente y tomo los escombros de piedra sin voltear a ver a su gemelo

¿todavía no puedes perdonarme Saga? – dejo de decorar la pared y voleo a mirarlo

¿tú puedes perdonarte Kanon? – saga dejo caer el saco amenazante y lo miro con mucho odio

escucha Athena y el mismo Zeus nos perdonaron ¿Por qué tú no puedes perdonarme?

Yo…no…no quiero hacerlo – saga bajo su mirada y siguió recogiendo, esas palabras llenaron de furia a Kanon que inmediatamente prendió su cosmos a su máximo nivel

¡anda matame!- Saga estiro sus brazos observando a Kanon

maldición Saga…prefiero matarte yo mismo a que tu lo hagas, prefiero verte muerto que verte así – dio unos pasos hacia adelante

pues haz lo que tengas que hacer – dejo caer sus brazos sin dejar de ver fríamente a su gemelo

entonces…tu lo pediste – Kanon se lanza con lagrimas en los ojos y furioso solo pudo propinarle un golpe que lo tumbo dejándolo a sus pies

no puedes hacerlo, no tienes el valor – susurro saga con una sonrisa en los labios

yo…-apretó su puño y lo volvió a levantar cuando Milo lo sujeto

no Kanon – Kanon miro a Milo con lagrimas en los ojos y le dio la espalda a su gemelo, mira a todos los caballeros que presenciaron el momento,¡lógico!…después de esa expulsión de cosmos cualquiera se hubiera alarmado

Kanon camino seriamente hacia ellos y salio con el corazón destrozado, todos miraron a Saga en el suelo riéndose

¿ustedes pudieron perdonarlo?

Saga, lo que haces no esta bien – dijo Aioros

En todo caso eso no te interesa ni te importa – Saga se levanto rápidamente y se limpio la sangre de la boca

Es tu hermano – contesto Aioria que sujetaba del hombro a su hermano

Es fácil para ti decirlo…tu hermano murió a manos de su mejor amigo jamás supiste si era capaz de hacerte daño – miro amenazante a todos

¿que dices idiota? – Shura lo prenso en ese instante del cuello - ¿ya se te olvido por que lo hice? ¿por ordenes de quien?

Mírate…le has dicho a Athena que perdonabas todos mis errores…no es fácil perdonar ¿verdad? – seguido de esas crudas palabras lo soltó y se fue furioso los demás lo siguieron a acepción de un caballero

¿Qué esperas para irte? Que yo sepa estas cosas te ponen muy triste ¿no es así?

Saga…afronta la verdad – Shaka se acerco y comenzó a levantar todo junto con saga

¡¡Ya largate!

Estas furioso…pero no es con los demás…ni siquiera con tu hermano – Shaka lo sujeto justo antes de que le volteará un golpe y abrió los ojos

¡que susto! – contesto saga sarcásticamente y se soltó a la fuerza

Saga , Shura y los demás te perdonaron…si insistes en molestarlos y recordarles lo que paso…tu culpa…y la de tu hermano jamás se borrara

eso no te interesa Shaka, anda ve a rezarle a tu dios…yo me voy- seguido de eso Saga tomo sus cosas y miro la armadura de géminis que estaba toda rota

¿y crees que así borraras lo que sientes? Deja de ser egoísta Saga, piensa en tu hermano

¿ACASO NO VES QUE LO ODIO? – Saga callo ante la armadura y derramo unas lagrimas

no…- Shaka se dio la vuelta y salio de la casa

Por otro lado afrodita arreglaba sus rosas cuando paso por ahí Shun

Hola Afrodita – Shun se sentó en la escalera y miro las rosas

Ya no les temes eh – reconoció al instante a ese joven que lo mando a la tumba por primera vez

Desde que regresaste de la muerte, hasta tus rosas se ven mas lindas

¡que insinúas! – Afrodita se levanto a mirarlo, la verdad es que ese joven era hermoso, delgado, esos ojos verdes tal iluminados, su sonrisa, su voz, todo en el era hermoso

digo…que ahora que ya no quieres matarme me parecería agradable conocerte

¿crees poder perdonarme? – afro se acerco mas

¡¡Hey! si estoy aquí es por que todo esta olvidado, además vine a pedirte un favor

Si ya decía yo ese cambio de actitud es extraño – se sentó a su lado

Jaja…no, en realidad me gustaría conocerte, la verdad es que deseaba que me regalaras unas rosas pues Saori esta muy triste y creí que seria buen detalle regalarle unas frescas

Me parece bien – acto seguido corto unas cuantas que resaltaban de las demás y se las entrego

Gracias – las tomo delicadamente sin evitar contacto con la mano de afrodita los dos se sonrojaron

Espero pases por aquí mas seguido – afrodita sonrió y camino hacia su casa

Shun corrió a toda velocidad hacia la cámara del patriarca donde Saori se encontraba con Shion y al entrar Saori observo extrañada a Shun

haaa! Lo siento…no debí entrar de esa forma se inclino haciendo reverencia al patriarca y Saori

no te preocupes – contesto Shion sin su mascara

he traído estas flores para ti Athena - se hinco y se las dio ella sonrió hace mucho que no lo hacia y lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos

gracias shun

pero si era para que te sintieras mejor no para que te entristecieras

no te preocupes estaré bien shun, escucha regresaremos a casa

¿esta segura? – volteo a mirarla el gran patriarca

si veré a los demás caballeros de bronce te encargo todo shion

me parece bien creo que necesitas un descanso

partiremos mañana

Shun – el patriarca se levanto al mismo tiempo que Saori ella partió hacia atrás de el salón, donde ella dormía

Si señor - shun se puso un poco nervioso era la primera vez que hablaba tan de cerca con Shion

Te encargo mucho a Athena, además necesito que ella se aleje para que los demás caballeros dorados me ayuden a reestructurar las relaciones aquí

De las sombras salieron Milo, Mu y Shaka

ellos me ayudaran – Shion sonrió

esta bien me encargare de Athena – acto seguido salio a toda velocidad del lugar

mmm…no va a ser nada fácil gran patriarca – volteo Mu quitándose el casco

si, la relación entre Kanon y los demás esta un poco complicada - Milo se sentó en el suelo

y ni que decir de Saga - contesto Shaka con un tono que le pareció muy gracioso a Milo

lo se; pero se que me ayudaran, - Shion sonrió

si claro…- Milo no pudo decir nada mas y se miraron unos a otros

que aburrido...- Dijo milo y los demás sonrieron

definitivamente estuvimos mucho tiempo separados, antes éramos todos como hermanos, siempre juntos y riendo, y mírenos ahora patriarca ni siquiera podemos hablar entre nosotros – agrego Mu muy decepcionado

pero con mucho esfuerzo vamos a lograr que todo sea como antes – Shaka se paro (pues estaban todos en el suelo mirándose) se despidió y se retiro a su casa

si eso lo juro por mi armadura de Escorpión

y mira que ya la tienes muy embargada recuerda que cuando mueras será mía

¿así?- volteo Milo sin levantarse y vio a Camus llegar

si, recuerda que en nuestros juegos de cartas me la apostaste y te gane

¡¡he! eso fue un día de parranda por al noche

¿así que de parranda? – el patriarca lo observo de cerca

haaa…quise decir de meditación- Milo se paro de golpe se despidió y salio huyendo del lugar

jajaja…que bueno que has regresado Camus – dijo Shion con gran gusto

si deje a Hyoga en Siberia y vine directo para acá –

esta bien tú nos ayudaras con nuestro plan….

Por otro lado Kanon se encontraba lanzando piedras desde las gradas al centro del coliseo con su mirada perdida cuando escucho ruidos extraños

¿Quién anda ahí? – Kanon corrió detrás del coliseo y sorpresa para no variar estaban haciendo sus cosas Seika e Ikki

¿Ikki? – Kanon se cubrió los ojos mientras Ikki tapaba a Seika con una capa

hola Kanon…este…Seiya me dijo que la cuidara – Ikki se puso su playera que para suerte de Kanon era lo único que se había quitado

si, si ya se me esa historia ¡¿acaso ningún caballero de Athena conoce los hoteles?

Lo siento no sucederá de nuevo solo no se lo digas a nadie

Ikki…fuera de mi vista y llevate a la niña

No pensaba dejarla – Ikki carga a seika indignado y se va seika mira de reojo a Kanon y le guiñe el ojo

Ha estas niñas de hoy son unas locas- Kanon prosiguió a seguir lanzando piedras en medio del coliseo cuando observo a Mascara de la Muerte y Afrodita llegar, decidió ocultarse

Ya mascarita…nadie se ha enterado de nuestro secretito por años

Cállate invecil, y deja de insinuarte de ese modo…a mi no puedes pillarme como a los demás – Mascara de la muerte lo prenso de la túnica blanca que llevaba

Mascarita no me digas que desconfías de mi – recorrió su mano por el rostro enojado del caballero

He visto como miras a Shun y le regalas rosas – Kanon se quedo helado con esta conversación – he notado que le coqueteas a Mu cuando vas al mercado por tu maquillaje barato

¡OYE!...no es barato – Afro lo empujo y MM se le fue enzima quedando los dos en el suelo uno arriba del otro

y he notado que le miras el trasero a Saga – Kanon enrojeció (y no precisamente de pena)

¿y que? La verdad esta potable el muchacho – Afro intento safarse de MM

y si te gusta Saga…también Kanon

ESO SI QUE NO – Kanon salio enfurecido de su escondite prenso a MM del cuello y le volteo un puñetazo directo a la cara

¡Entonces si te gusto!…lo sabia esas miradas en el comedor eran obvias- afro se paro de golpe y abrazo a Kanon

¡QUITATE!...sabia que bateabas chueco maldito Afro

pero tu mirada

hey que mirada ni que cuerno…te miraba con odio por que metiste tu pie entre…y te pateé por abajo ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? – Kanon se volteo y golpeo a Afro directo en el rostro

es que …- brotaron de sus ojos intensas lagrimas que MM miro con amargura – mascarita me trata igual y eso es normal para mi

haaa! Al cuerno con ustedes par de raros yo me largo – Kanon tomo algunas piedras y se fue enfurecido, rojo de rabia, enzima de tener que encubrir las cochinadas de Milo ahora también las de Ikki y Afrodita y se preguntaba ¡¿es que acaso no se puede vivir en paz en este santuario!

Los dos observaron a Kanon tirando piedras y alejándose rápidamente, luego MM se acerco a Afro y lo levanto lenta y delicadamente.

Afro Querido ¿estas bien? – mascara dijo con voz seria pero sexy ( al menos para Afro)

Si querido estoy intacto

Pues que bien así podré romperte los huesos mas a gusto…POR QUE NO TE PERDONARE QUE ME HAYAS HECHO PASAR MENUDO RIDICULO…ADEMAS TE REPITO NO ME GUSTAS MALDITO…TE ODIO ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?- acto seguido Afrodita recibió durante toda la noche una lluvia de golpes que no pudo detener ni con sus rosas… ¡un momento! …no podía detener nada con sus rosas de hecho.

Después MM abandono a Afrodita con las costillas y brazos acabados en el suelo con la leyenda _"Si le dices a alguien que le mando rosas en secreto a shaina no te lo perdonare"._

**En la casa de Leo**

hola muchachos que bueno que vinieron – Aioria y Aioros recibían a sus invitados a cenar, así que Aldebarán el mastodonte y su inseparable amigo y además herrero Mu quien seguía maldiciendo a Hades por romper las demás armaduras entraron a la casa

¿que hay de nuevo?- pregunto incauto leo

nada solo que Mu se queja desde ayer de su trabajo

OK, estoy de acuerdo en arreglar las armaduras de bronce ¡pero las 12 doradas! Esto es un insulto …además ni siquiera me pagan – Mu observo el tequila en la mesita y se lo empino

Esta será una noche larga Aioria- Aldebarán estuvo a punto de tomar asiento cuando Aioria quito la silla

Lo siento Aldebarán pero ya me debes muchas y como no nos dan sueldo tengo que cuidar las que quedan

Si claro - tomo asiento en el suelo la verdad aborrecía que lo trataran como si tuviera sobrepeso…que raro el se sentía delgado, mientras Mu seguía con la botella acto seguido llegaron Shura y Camus

Hola – Camus entro tan frió como siempre y sin mirar a Aioros

¿Sigue enojado? – Aioros volteo a mirar a Shura quien le sonrió

si…dice que desde que llegaste paso mas tiempo contigo...y a el ya ni le hablo

¿y no es esa la verdad? – llego MM con una chamarra cazadora y unos lentes negros, con los puños llenos de sangre

eso no te incumbe – contesto Shura con puño cerrado - ¿a que has venido? Si tu nunca te has llevado bien con ninguno de nosotros

solo vine a ver que me puedo gorrear – MM empujo a Shura que fue sujetado por Aioros justo antes del puñetazo y MM los barrio con la mirada y entro indignado

¡¡huy! Shura que milagro verte aquí...ya te extrañaba tenia 15 minutos de no VERTE – Aioria salio con su mirada enfurecida

hola, me alcanzas – Shura le sonrió a Aioros y miro a Aioria quien evidentemente estaba celoso, se metió casi corriendo

Buenas noches –

Hola Shaka me alegra verte hermano – Aioria le saludo animoso cosa que Aioros detestaba

Me alegra veros tan felices – Shaka sonrió y saludo a Aioros siempre con los ojos cerrados

Pues si tanto te alegra deberías subir y rezarle a Buda – Aioros se mete indignado y saluda a Shura

Mmm…mejor me voy – Shaka se dio la vuelta

Hey con trabajos conseguí que dejaras tu templo no dejare que te vayas así de rápido – lo sujeto de los hombros y lo condujo directo a la casa

Ha y no hay saludo para mi – Aioria volteo y miro a Milo con Frag muy elegante

No es una fiesta formal pero entra – Aioria entro con Milo y Shaka a los lados abrazándolos

¿y esa sangre es tuya MM? – Aldebarán sujeto a mano de MM

no…es de Afro- dicho esto soltó una enorme carcajada fue tanta su risa que cayo al suelo y continuo riéndose

cínico – dijo Shaka que estaba en un rincón platicando con Aioria

La noche comenzaba a ambientarse pues todos estaban tomando sin medida, todos a acepción de Shaka y Aldebarán, y cuando menos se esperaba todos ya estaban pasados

mirame Shura…yo te aprecio mucho – Camus abrazo a Shura

eso lo se pero es que Aioros me debe dinero

si ya lo se…pero te extraño…hup …mucho

amigo pero si te consuelas con Marín

si…si yo también – Milo se unió a la animosa conversación

oye Aioria ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente? – dijo Shaka que observo el caos

Si, así es- Aioria se paro como pudo y levanto a Shura por el cabello (también como pudo) – escucha espadita…deja empazzzz… a mi hermanito…no vayas a matarlo…de nuevo

¿¿Que dices? – Shura se soltó furiosos y lo miro lleno de ira

A lo que me recuerda…¡¿que es eso de que te consuelas con Marín! desgraciado hielito – Milo para del cuello a Camus

Jajajajaja…no soportan el alcohol – Mu comenzó a reírse y se paro enfurecido - Iré con el patriarca y le diré que no soy su esclavo

¿MUU? ¡he! – Aldebarán se paro y fue tras de Mu que salio casi corriendo se tropezaron con un maltrechado Afrodita pero no le hicieron el mas mínimo caso, este entro a la casa de Leo

jajajajaja….si matéense quiero ver mas sangre…jajajaajja – MM estaba animoso de ver a los "amigos" agarrarse a golpes unos con otros

quieres sangre eso te daré – Afro tomo su cinturón y comenzó a ahorcarle por atrás (aprovechándose del estado de ebriedad de caballero)

CON UN DEMONIO TRANQUILISENSE YA – grito Shaka indignado

¡¡SHAKA ANIMAL!- seguido de esta frase Shaka alcanza a esquivar el botellazo que le lanzo Aioros

¡¡hea! Tranquilo Aioros

En eso como ráfaga entraron Ikki, Shun y Kanon y con golpes certeros en la nuca noquearon a todos

Ikki…hermano…Shaka estaba sobrio

No me lo pareció – contesto Ikki (perversamente)

Que bueno que pasaste por aquí Shun, de no haber sido por ti estos idiotas se hubieran matado…

Lo bueno es que no subieron su cosmos…o Shion los abría descubierto

Después de eso los 3 cargaron a los caballeros y llevaron a cada uno a su respectiva casa a la velocidad de la luz, Aldebarán llevo a Mu a sus aposentos y se fue a los suyos, Ikki y shun regresaron a sus dormitorios cerca de la casa del patriarca (por no decir en el suelo a los pies de la estatua de Athena pues con los gastos del santuario en reparación no había para mandarlos a un hotel).

Kanon camino lento y paso por la casa de géminis, se introdujo y tomo sus cosas lentamente y se disponía a salir cuando escucho la voz de su gemelo quejarse

no…no…yo no soy…tu fiel perro…déjalos…Kanon…Shura…Aioros…Shaka – Saga sollozaba mientras daba vueltas en la cama su gemelo pudo mirar que estaba sudando y le tomo la mano y se inclino a su oído

Saga…todo esta bien…yo estoy bien al igual que los demás…descansa – se retiro echándole una ultima mirada y salio de ahí, saga automáticamente se tranquilizo y siguió durmiendo.

Kanon camino lentamente hacia la salida del santuario y llegando a la casa de Tauro Aldebarán lo observo

¿te vas? – tenia una flor violeta en manos y lo miró fijamente

mi hermano me odia, al igual que todos los demás…me voy con Julián y los generales, a ellos podré pedirles disculpas…espero que las acepten pues Julián me ha hecho el ofrecimiento de regresar a mi pilar y ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

pero los demás no te odian…están muy ocupados aborreciéndose unos a otros

y a mi hermano también – Kanon se sentó junto a Aldebarán en las escaleras

¡¡hey! quédate esta noche aquí, es muy tarde – Aldebarán entro a su casa y Kanon lo siguió, Aldebarán puso unos tapetes en el suelo

lo siento no tengo camas…siempre las rompo- se recostó en el tapete

no hay fijon…yo duermo casi siempre en el suelo – se acurruco en el tapete y puso su mochila azul como almohada

Fue así como su cuarta noche en la tierra se convirtió en un total y completo desastre, a la mañana siguiente Kanon partiría rumbo a "su casa" y Athena se iría con Shun e Ikki a la fundación Kido para encontrarse con Hyoga y Shiryu, así Dohko regresara al santuario por petición de Shion para intentar calmar las cosas entre los caballeros dorados….


	2. Terrible Noticia

**Capitulo 2: "La terrible noticia"**

Han pasado 1 semana, 3 días 1 hora, 15 minutos y 10 segundos desde que regresaron de la muerte.

Las relaciones se avivaron…para mal…desde la resiente fiesta en la casa de Leo…varios salieron lesionados y hasta ahora siguen lesionados.

- 6:30 AM Saga se levanta matutinalmente y sospechosamente, toma sus zapatos de correr y sabemos

¿Qué va a correr? – dos jóvenes se encuentran vigilando al caballero dorado de géminis, los dos vestidos de negro y con un rifle de mira telescópica. Se encuentran arriba de la casa de Cáncer vigilando silenciosamente

no imbecil que regresara a las 10:00 para tomar su baño y su jugo…lo hemos estado vigilando desde hace 2 días ¿no recuerdas? Imbecil - seguido de esto un golpe en la cabeza al joven ignorante

¡ya tranquila! –mientras no deja de mirar al joven Saga que se dirige al distrito de entrenamiento, (nota: entiendase el coliseo)

apunta tonto, yo soy la que vigila – lo empuja, estuvo a tres centímetros de caer

si claro - se hace a un ladito y toma una libreta apuntando todo lo que le dice la otra

vamos comienza a alejarse – los dos bajan rápidamente y silenciosamente. Todos duermen menos Saga

hey... ¿como sabes que no seguimos a Kanon? – volteó el joven y los dos se detuvieron

ha pues yo este….¡He! no discutas como no eh de saberlo si los conozco desde hace años

tienes razón, sigamos que se va – los dos continúan corriendo

_¡rayos realmente no se quien es quien!_ – pensó la joven que corría con un rifle en la espalda

Saga se detuvo un segundo los dos se tiraron al suelo rápidamente y se cubrieron con unas ramas

con un cuerno…ya nos cacho – la joven se puso nerviosa y apunto con el rifle

¡ha! ¡así que por eso compraste un rifle en lugar de unos binoculares! – dijo el joven muy sorprendido

es por protección mocoso…si nos cacha…menudo coraje y paliza la que nos va a poner– apunta para observar lo que hace

entonces callémonos – observaron como Saga se inclino y observo el suelo

¡que cuero! – la joven se derretía de solo verlo vestido con ese pans Azul marino como su cabello y esos tenis negros

¡Kanon! – murmuro tranquilamente sin percibir que estaba siendo vigilado - ¿Por qué has tirado esto aquí? ¿acaso ya no significa nada para ti?...claro…me lo he ganado – tomo del suelo una cadena que traía un dije en la forma de la mascara de géminis (la buena) y lo miro con tristeza se levanto y siguió su camino

¿Qué era esa cosa? – pregunto el joven

no lo se…no pude ver – dijo la joven que mas bien enfocaba otros atributos de Saga

¡¡ ¿pero como que no pudiste ver! Es de largo alcance ese rifle

cállate, no me cuestiones que tengo mayor rango que tu – los jóvenes siguieron tras de Saga _"menudo trasero Afro tenia razón…Saga esta cuerisimo…mejor que el mocoso de Seiya"_

**En casa de Tauro**

ya calma Aldebarán…no llores. Ya tengo que irme o Julián seguro me mata

no…no Kanon ¿que haría yo sin ti? ¿Dónde conseguiré a alguien que lave la ropa como tu?- Aldebarán se hincó suplicante

he…y no cobro caro ¿verdad?... ¿¡que rayos digo? ¡ya me voy! - Kanon bajo las escaleras arrastrando a Aldebarán en el trayecto, no avanzo mas de un metro cuando Mu lo miró, el venía subiendo

justo a ti te buscaba, Kanon – llego Mu con 2 cajas de Pandora

hola Mu – dijo Kanon mientras intentaba liberarse fallidamente

ya Aldebarán…si lo sueltas prometo que kiki lavara tu ropa mas barato

¿lo dices enserio? – Aldebarán se paro y abrazo a Mu

si le diré que es parte del entrenamiento para ser caballero dorado – los dos comenzaron a reír maléficamente pues con esa excusa kiki se había convertido en el esclavo personal de los 2

y…¿Por qué me buscabas? – Kanon se alivio por el comentario y no pudo evitar observar la caja de Pandora que traía el símbolo de géminis

he venido a entregarte la armadura de géminis

dásela a mi hermano – dijo Kanon que bajo la mirada

no es por ofender; pero es tu responsabilidad soportar su mal humor – dicho esto Mu le entrego la armadura y Kanon la cargo, la otra se la dio a Aldebarán

ha cierto, mi armadura…por eso me sentía tan delgado

¿delgado? ¿tu? – Mu no se aguanto la risa y Kanon solo sonrió

¿Qué insinúas enano? – Aldebarán lo miro feo

quise decir… ¡delgado tu! ¡si estas delgado! – intento sacarse de la manga un cumplido- cierto… el gran patriarca desea verte Kanon - dijo Mu y sonrió, acto seguido bajo a su casa a velocidad de la luz

después de ver al patriarca me iré – dicho esto tomo su mochila azul y se encamino

¡he! Kanon...le diré a los demás que partirás y te haremos una despedida

no gracias…no soy saca borrachos, además dudo que se quieran despedir

esta bien…Kanon cuídate

nos vemos Aldebarán…y gracias por el hospedaje – Kanon siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la casa de géminis camino lentamente y dejo la armadura en su lugar intento ver si su hermano estaba por ahí pero solo pudo ver las 2 camas tendidas y arregladas, y prosiguió su camino. Paso por cada casa, MM se encontraba entrenando; miro a Aioria con Shaka practicando su velocidad; Milo hablando con Shaina y Jabu, misteriosamente vestidos de negro; Camus y Aioros discutiendo, Shura sentado viéndolos; Afrodita con sus rosas y al llegar con el patriarca, vio al mismísimo Poseidón frente a él.

¡Julián! Digo Poseidón – se hinco ante él y el patriarca

Hola Kanon – Julián saludo compasivamente

Perdóneme señor estaba apunto de partir…tuve que ayudar al gran patriarca a reestructurar esta casa – sin duda Kanon se sentía apenado y además culpable

No te incomodes Kanon…la verdad es que – el patriarca se quito la mascara y lo miro

Es que Atenea le pidió que te diera permiso de quedarte un tiempo

¿Qué? – Kanon se impresiono mucho y se levanto

si…me lo pidió y vine aquí para informártelo en persona…además necesitaba verte

¡Poseidón! – Kanon estaba impresionado

Escúchame Kanon…el mismísimo Zeus nos dio la oportunidad de regresar y tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que no se arrepienta de ello. Atenea decidió que era importante que la orden de los caballeros, la paz y el amor regresaran a la normalidad y el santuario es el sitio con mayor caos

Si mi estimado, todos se aborrecen y necesitamos cambiar eso…por el bien de Atenea y el de ustedes

Eso significa mi dragón marino…que tú y Saga necesitan hablar

Yo lo desearía pero Saga…esta imposible

Me tengo que ir…Kanon cuídate…y los Marinos…ya te perdonaron al igual que los caballeros de aquí…ya es tiempo de que tú y Saga se perdonen así mismos – dicho esto Julián se despidió y partió rumbo a su templo.

Tocaré la bocina – Shion tomo un mini micrófono

TODOS A DESAYUNAAAR- este retumbo en todo el santuario

Disculpe patriarca ¿Por qué usa ese micrófono con amplificador de sonido?

Marín me lo ha colocado aquí, tengo que utilizarlo, además esas bocinas grandes alrededor del santuario no costaron baratas… ¿de donde habrá sacado dinero Marín?

Dicho esto Kanon recordó que vio a alguien asaltar un banco…misteriosamente tenia el cabello pelirrojo, no hizo nada pues llevaba kilos de ropa a la lavandería y casi lo aplastaban cuando se tropezó con una banqueta.

A DESAYUNAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! – Shion gritaba en el micrófono y retumbaba tanto que la mayoría de los caballeros subieron a la habitación del patriarca medio sordos,

Esto es como una venganza ¿no? – dijo Kanon cuando observo a MM golpear su oído para ver si se destapaba

La verdad…si…es que estos y sus gritos todo el día y la noche ya me hartaron – Shion sonrió y se sentó en un comedor

¿Desde cuando esta eso ahí? – volteo para ver un enorme comedor con 14 sillas

desde hoy Marín y Milo lo trajeron

mmm…

Seguido de esto llegaron los 12 caballeros dorados restantes y tomaron asiento

no es por ofender Shion pero…lo único que me agrada de comer con estos inútiles es que es gratis – MM sonrió

mira quien es el inútil…que yo recuerde mi alumno te derroto

¿Qué dices?...aham…le di ventaja por respeto a ti –

¿eso crees? – el recién llegado Dohko se desespero y paso por enzima de la mesa para ahorcarlo

aunque eso es algo que hasta yo haría…Dohko, no estas ayudando mucho a la causa del patriarca – dicho esto Milo lo sujeto como pudo y le cambio el lugar quedando el frente a MM

ahora que lo pienso…Shura y Aioros no se sueltan para nada – dijo inocentemente Afro para hacer algo de conversación

¡¡he! yo no me estoy llevando contigo; pero si deseas que te rebane en cachitos…sigue hablando – Aioria lo sujeto fuertemente por el brazo, pues estaba sentado al lado de él

era…un simple comentario – contesto Afro tembloroso

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que sirvieron la comida

mmm…mira es pescado frito…eso me sugiere muchas ideas- MM volteo a mirar a Afro

también me lo sugiere ese cangrejo relleno – contesto Dohko señalando el plato del centro

yo prefiero que sirvan una buena cabra en salsa marinada- Aioria levanto su cuchillo mirando a Shura

yo tengo un cuchillo mejor y no es una cabra – Shura solo levanto su mano – voy a comprar un tapete de esos que venden de piel de león ¿sabias? – Aioria lo miro con aborrecimiento

ni se les ocurra meterse con los carneros – Mu estrellaba sus verduras una contra otra

calma chicos…apenas es el desayuno – dijo Shaka quien disfrutaba su pescado

¿ni para comer abres los ojos Shaka? – pregunto Milo tratando de cambiar de tema

no, tal vez no puede, tal vez tengamos que ayudarle – contesto Aioros mirándolo

¡claro, los abro! – abrió los ojos para evitar que Aioros saltara a la mesa y arruinando su pescado para intentar abrirle los ojos con un flechazo

¿podrían comer tranquilos? – replico Camus que tomo un trozo de pan

mira…pero si hablo hielito – contesto Milo tomando también pan

mmm…sabían que hay comidas exóticas en algunos países, donde comen escorpiones – contesto Camus fríamente

¿tratas de comerme dices? – Milo golpeo la mesa

no tengo tan mal gusto – contesto Camus que no dejaba de mirarlo

ha pero si lo tienes, pues estas comiendo pescado – contesto MM

y cangrejo – agrego Afro

sabían que Mu ya me dio mi armadura – Aldebarán que en vez de silla estaba sentado en un enorme sillón, todos voltearon a mirarlos

si y quedo muy resistente – orgulloso Mu tomo su copa de agua y la bebió mientras todos lo miraban

¡huyyy! Mu y ¿Cuánto crees que te paguen por eso? – replico MM que la verdad los aborrecía a todos - ¿y que aquí se debe estar pasado de kilos para obtener un sillón de comodidad? ¿en ves de esta estupida silla?

¡¡¡Hee!... no estoy gordo…solo estoy…pachonsito

nada…no vez que estas comiendo de mi salario – Mu salio de control y hecho una mirada intensa a Shion que estaba muy distraído viendo a la nueva joven de los comedores

al menos le pagan algo- dijo Shaka y todos se sorprendieron

y dime...Shura... ¿ya decidiste con quien te mudaras mientras arreglan las tuberías de tu casa? – replico Aioria

pues…

sabes lo mejor seria que te quedaras en donde dormían Shun e Ikki – contesto Aioria

yo le ofrezco mi casa – dijo Aioros con una gran sonrisa

o la mía – contesto Camus y los dos se miraron feo

¡¡¡HAA YA BASTA ME ESTAN VOLVIENDO LOCO!- grito Saga y todos se callaron incluso Shion que estaba coqueteándole a la sirvienta puso atención

jajajaja…¿no se te hace un ironía Saga?- MM se levanto tirando su silla

…- solo pudo mirarlo

¿tu, ¿loco?… ¿por nuestra culpa? – Aioria también se levanto

además creí que ya lo estabas – Aioros saco un flecha

y no tienes ningún derecho de callarnos- Shura los siguió y en un momento todos estaban de pie

jaja… ¿y creen que pueden hacerme algo? – Saga se levanto amenazante

oigan ya basta…el patriarca esta aquí presente tengan un poco de respeto – Kanon se interpuso entre todos y Saga

¿respeto? ¿tú me hablas de respeto Kanon? – replico Milo quien al igual que los demás había perdido el control – tu que al igual que tu gemelo planearon matar a Atenea

pasaron por enzima de todos – Aioros dio un paso hacia Kanon

¿Por qué lo defiendes? El fue el que casi te mata – dijo Aldebarán con un poco de mas serenidad

pero…- Kanon volteo a mirar a Saga

jajjaajja y ahí están los fieles servidores de Atenea…quienes juraron frente a la ilusa Saori que ya habían olvidado…el pasado no se olvida, siempre te alcanza – dicho esto Saga se dio la vuelta y se fue

Kanon callo de rodillas frente a todos

y lo peor es que tiene razón – el patriarca se coloco su mascara - váyanse todos a sus casas y tu Shura te quedaras en casa de Shaka; Aioria tienes prohibido ir con Shaka; MM si vuelvo a escuchar un comentario ofensivo hacia alguno de ellos, yo mismo haré que te disculpes; Milo si sigues discutiendo con Camus haré que Marín se valla muy lejos de aquí – el patriarca suspiro y se sentó en su trono – Mu te aumentare el sueldo cuando las reparaciones del santuario y las armaduras estén listas, y les daré sueldo a todos siempre y cuando no me den problemas

_y ahí se fue el sueño del sueldo_ – pensó Shaka

¿contentos? Ahora quítense de mi vista…Dohko, Milo, Shaka y Camus tengo que hablar con ustedes – con esas instrucciones y el patriarca realmente enojado, todos se fueron incómodos

no puedo creer todo lo que vi y escuche…los mismísimos caballeros dorados protectores de Atenea insultándose con mañas y diciendo que la mismísima Saori es una niña ilusa…deberían estar avergonzados

lo lamento patriarca…a veces se pierde el control – Shaka definitivamente estaba avergonzado

no quise traer a Mu…ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones con las 9 armaduras que faltan por rehacer

deberíamos tomar unas vacaciones- dijo Dohko que comía una paleta

si eso mismo pensó Saori

¿QUE? – replicaron al unísono los caballeros presentes

les informo que por ordenes de Atenea y la donación de la fundación Kido…los caballeros dorados se van de vacaciones

¿vacaciones?...pero ¿a donde?- Camus se sentó en el suelo sorprendido

yo más bien me pregunto ¿de donde sacan tanto dinero los kido? – Milo recordó que él y Marín sacaban dinero fácil de otros lados…tal vez Atenea enviaba los caballeros de bronce a conseguir tal fortuna…

yo no pensaba aceptar; pero después de ver tal caos en el mismo santuario…creo que es buena idea

¿buena idea? ¿todos juntos de vacaciones fuera del santuario? ¿buena idea? – Shaka se sentó junto a Camus definitivamente confundido

Saga tiene razón…"Saori es una ilusa" – Milo se sentó para acompañarlos

¡no blasfemes, Milo - Shion definitivamente se molesto

si señor –

iremos a toda una vuelta por el mundo, nos mando a una tal feria, un casino, un hotel, una fiesta en su casa y de regreso al santuario

¡largas vacaciones! – Shaka se hizo a un lado el copete

¿y quien cuidara el santuario? – Milo se recargo en Camus y este solo volteo a mirarlo

oye…Camus, lo lamento – Milo le estiro la mano y Camus lo miro fríamente

lo que dijo Shura de Marín…no era cierto, solo lo dijo por que me llevo bien con ella,

lo se, siempre lo he sabido es solo que, a veces soy muy explosivo -

no permitamos que una mujer rompa nuestra amistad- Camus le dio la mano a Milo y los dos sonrieron

que bien al fin un poco de paz –

¿Por qué no se sienta maestro Dohko? – pregunto shaka al notar a Dohko parado

Hey llevaba muchos años de mi vida sentado…para mi estar parado es la gloria

en fin Atenea y sus 5…perdón 4 caballeros elite de bronce y los otros cuidaran el santuario

¿En verdad cree que funcione?-

no lo se Shaka pero Atenea en realidad quiere lo mejor para ustedes

gran patriarca…prometo que no perderemos el control de nuevo – Dohko se hincó ante su amigo y los demás también después de eso todos salieron dejando a Shion viendo los boletos de avión privado…

esto va a ser difícil -

Shura se encontraba instalándose en la casa de virgo viendo ante un espejo que le faltaba la mitad de su perfecto cabello (por cortesía de ciertas garritas…de un bonito gatito con demasiado alcohol), al termina decidió que salir a caminar seria lo indicado para pasar una tarde mas divertida que ver a Shaka orándole a Buda. Al pasar por la casa de leo obtuvo una mirada amenazante (del único ojo que Shura le dejo abierto) pero esta vez decidió pasar por alto eso (pues aun quería la otra mitad de su cabello), desvió su camino hacia una de las ruinas con mas sombra y fue mucha su sorpresa al mirar ahí a Kanon saltando una reata para divertir a unos niños que lo miraban

- 3450 – Kanon no estaba siquiera cansado y los niños contaban sus saltos

¿Quién de ustedes será tan valiente para superarme?- Kanon parecía otro niño mas

hola Kanon – Shura se sentó junto los niños

¿Qué hay Shura?

Lamento mucho lo que dijimos todos…perdí el control

Jaja…claro después de esa guerra de insultos cualquiera perdería el control, no te preocupes – Kanon no dejaba de saltar esa cuerda rosa y los niños no dejaban de contar

Esta bien…yo seré el valiente que te rete

Genial – dijeron niños y niñas al unísono y le entregaron a Shura una cuerda azul cielo

Mira esto – comenzó a saltar la cuerda cruzándola y de un momento a otro los niños no pudieron mirar que estaban saltando…a la velocidad de la luz

Jajajaja esto es divertido – Kanon no dejaba de mirar a Shura

Vaya preciosas no sabia que les agradara saltar la cuerda

¿Qué? – los dos se detuvieron al ver a MM observándolos con un ojo morado (producto de la fiesta)

¿y los niños? – Kanon miro la cuerda rosa

se fueron a sus casas hace horas – MM sujeto la cuerda de Shura

ahora pónganse un traje de ballet rosa

cállate idiota – Shura le lazo la reata a la cara

que poco sentido del humor – MM miro la reata

toma – Kanon le dio la suya y comenzó a caminar junto a Shura

mmm…oye Kanon – Kanon volteo hacia atrás – dime ¿Qué color le gustara a afrodita?

Rosa – contesto Shura

Y… ¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿un cinturón o una de estas reatas?

Un cinturón – dicho esto los caballeros se retiraron mientras siguieron hablando

Afro espero te guste el rosa – MM se dispuso a ir con afrodita con la cuerda en las manos y una cara de sádico

Kanon y Shura hablaron por varias horas de todo…desde lo que paso con hades hasta el momento en que se conocieron, llegaron a la casa de Shaka y se sentaron en las escaleras cuando se escucho la voz del patriarca zumbándoles los oídos

jóvenes caballeros…por ordenes de Atenea y su dinero…los caballeros dorados se van de vacaciones, y al decir se van me refiero a los 13 caballeros de este santuario sin ninguna excepción… ¿me oíste SAGA, empaquen sus cosas nos vamos en un día y por favor lleven ropa decente no queremos llamar la atención, nada de ropa extraña para entrenar…

Y así fue como se enteraron de sus vacaciones justo en el preciso momento en que MM había logrado colgar a Afro con una reata rosa…hasta que una niña lo acuso de ladrón con el patriarca y tuvieron que bajar a Afro quien estaba cambiando a un extraño color morado que hacia juego con el moretón de su ojo izquierdo…


	3. A un dia del viaje

**Capitulo 3: "A un día del viaje"**

**En la casa de Aries…en la mañana**

Después de hablar con Shura y Shaka que termino de orar decidió bajar a la entrada del santuario y poner su tienda de campaña ahí. Aunque Shion le ofreció dormir en la sala del patriarca, el no acepto pues estar durmiendo a los pies de una enorme estatua de Atenea, le hacia sentir algo incomodo, así que bajo y al pasar por la casa de Mu este se le quedo viendo

¿A dónde vas? – Mu estaba sentado en las escaleras

pues voy aquí abajo a cuidar

¿y esa mochila? – Mu observo que venia colgando una de las partes de la tienda para dormir (sabia que era pues cuando entrenaba con Shion tenia que salirse a dormir al patio pues lo corría cuando "venia con sus amigas").

La verdad prefiero dormir afuera que a los pies de Atenea, esa estatua esta muy grande… me hace sentir pequeño

¿y para que instalas tu tienda tan temprano?

Ha por que busco un lugar adecuado, ya sabes, seco, no muy duro y tranquilo

Oye Kanon ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?– Mu se levanto – kiki preparó el desayuno

Mmm... esta bien – dicho esto entraron y desayunaron muy rico pues kiki no solo lavaba, trapeaba de maravilla, pulía las armaduras, cumplía mandados, conseguía material barato para el caso de las armaduras de bronce y plata, sino que también preparaba sabrosísimo la carne

Ahora vengo – Mu se levanto y fue a otro lado de su casa

Y dime kiki… ¿de que es esta carne tan rica?

De carnero – kiki sonrió maléficamente sabia que Mu seria incapaz de herir a un carnero

Haa…y me imagino que Mu no lo sabe

No, se destrozaría al saber que sacrifique a copo de nieve

¿copo de nieve? ¡ese carnero lleva con Mu años! Me crié con ese carnero

pues ahora esta feliz… dentro de ti…pero no se lo digas – Kanon se quedo impresionado aunque puede confesar que él, Saga y Camus ya le traían ganas al carnerito pues se lo querían comer una navidad… ¡de hace 14 años!

Ya regrese ¿de que hablaban? Por cierto kiki ¿has visto a copo de nieve? – Mu se sentó y tomo un poco de agua mientras kiki se llevaba los platos

No señor

vaya, ya volverá – Mu sonrió feliz y miro a Kanon

me tengo que ir…gracias Mu – se levanto y salieron de la casa

tengo que instalar mi tienda, tardo horas en hacerlo

oye ¿Cómo te vas a ir a una tienda a fuera? ¡Solo pídelo!

No entiendo

Oye ¿acabas de desayunar en mi casa y no puedes pedirlo?

¿Pero pedir que? – Kanon definitivamente estaba confundido

pasaste por mi casa por que no tenias donde quedarte, vamos pídelo

pero no esa no era mi intención

¡Kanon! – Mu se recargo en un muro sin dejar de mirar a Kanon

seria mucha molestia si… - no pudo continuar la oración

¿es mucha molestia pedirlo?

¿me puedo quedar en tu casa?

¡Claro! – contesto muy fresco y los dos se introdujeron a la casa justo cuando kiki salio con kilos de ropa

pero debo pedirte un favor a cambio – Mu se detuvo en una puerta y abrió, Kanon pudo mirar la armadura de leo y virgo restauradas

con que no sea lavar ropa

ha… para eso existe kiki – sonrió Mu y Kanon comprendió por que copo de nieve había sido cruelmente asesinado y preparado en un rica salsa marinada…ah… si Saga y Camus lo hubieran probado

golpea la armadura de leo lo mas fuerte que puedas

¿pero para que? ¡esa es una locura! ¿no crees que arruinaría tu trabajo? – Kanon bajo su mochila azul con tienda portátil

mira…no las he probado, no podré morir tranquilo si se que las armaduras que hago se desmoronan con un golpe como las de bronce – Mu pulió un poco la armadura de leo

esta bien – Kanon cerro su puño y acumulo gradualmente un poco de su cosmos, su puño derecho se ilumino y lanzo un potente golpe a la armadura sorprendentemente no perdió ni el brillo, claro que el puño de Kanon perdió la salud...

son muy resistentes – tomo un trapo y se vendo

si, lamento lo de tu puño

si, no importara, no extrañare escribir ¿con que las hiciste?

Pues digamos…los 5 caballeros elite de Atenea

¿cinco?

Perdón 4 caballeros elite de Atenea…jaja...acaban de salir del coma

Ellos aceptaron darte su sangre…que nobles

Si, aprendí algo nuevo de ellos…el alcohol y las transfusiones no se llevan – Mu se dispuso a pulir las armaduras mientras Kanon se sentó a leer unas revistas muy interesantes que tenia Mu

En la casa de Escorpión…por la tarde

¿Qué tal me veo? – Milo modelaba unos pantalones acampanados blancos y una blusa de manga larga roja

mmm…Milo la moda de los 70 ya paso, y parece que vas a un carnaval – Marín estaba sentada con un traje típico japonés negro

pues eso de que te creas japonesa no me da mucha gracia – se dispuso a quitarse la ropa

mejor ponte esto- le entregó un pantalón negro y una camisa sin mangas verde militar, el se lo puso

esto es mas cómodo – y se miro al espejo se quito la ropa y la metió a su maleta quedando en bóxer

ya esta listo tu equipaje amor – Marín le dio un beso en la boca, Milo sintió el frió metal cerca de sus labios

¿Por qué no te quitas eso? – acaricio la mascara

Por que no me maquille…además el patriarca esta cerca

No es nada que el no haya visto

Ya sabes las reglas Milo

Si…aceptémoslo esa regla fue impuesta por Atenea cuando reencarnó en una menuda fea…y no quería que sus caballeros miraran a las bonitas

Jaja…historia tonta…pero tal vez sea verdad – los dos se tiraron a la cama

Cuantos años de estar aquí…debo confesar que me puse muy triste cuando supe de tu muerte – Marín recordaba lo que paso cuando se entero, corrió hacia la bodega de bajo de la casa de escorpión y nado en mucho dinero gritando _"soy rica"_, sonrió ante ese recuerdo

Si…pero ya ves, aquí estoy y disfrutaremos del fruto de mucho trabajo – Milo recordó que junto a Marín asaltaron muchos bancos de grandes ciudades… o mas bien como él le llamaba _"pedir prestado"_

Si – los dos suspiraron

Es una lastima que el patriarca no quiera llevarlas a nuestras vacaciones – escucharon ambos que alguien entro en la casa de Milo

Ya nos las arreglaremos para ir – Marín sonrió y salio rápidamente de la casa de escorpión dejando su vestido japonés, cabe mencionar que la casa de Milo tenia salidas secretas que él mismo había instalado...por aquello de las sospechas por los últimos robos

¿Quién es? –Milo abrió la puerta de su recamara y entro Afrodita

hola…necesito que me regreses mi radio

¿tu radio?

Si el que te preste…hace como…no recuerdo cuando

Mmm…- Milo abrió un ropero donde tenía miles de cosas de los demás

Oye ¿no es esa mi raqueta de tenis? – Afro miró una raqueta rosa

No, esa es de Marín – busco entre todas las cosas, Afro no dejaba de mirarlo

Tienes un 8 – concluyo Afro

¿un 8? ¿de que hablas? – volteo unos segundos y después continuo buscando

de nada – Afro saco una cámara, fotografió a Milo (el cual no se dio cuenta, hemos de concluir que ese sonido audio con que el patriarca los llama afecta su sentido del oído) acto seguido saco un álbum y busco la casa de Milo en esas hojas se puede encontrar prácticamente todo sobre él (sus medidas, la comida que le gusta, su marca de ropa, etc.) y coloco la foto y apunto abajo, "calificación: 8" y una foto bien enfocada de su trasero.

Cabe mencionar que Afro tenia fotos de los caballeros dorados hasta en sus mas grandes intimidades solo le faltaban las de Aioros que murió y se cancelo la colección, (aunque pensó en profanar su tumba…pero eso seria insalubre y nada hermoso) también le faltaban fotos de Shaka que siempre estaba al pendiente y Kanon pero el no importaba mucho pues tenia las de Saga

¿Qué haces? – Milo volteo y Afro escondió su álbum

nada – se recargo (según el) provocativamente

pues…he ya recordé…tu radio…recuerdas que hace como 14 años o mas lo donaste para nuestra fiesta secreta en Cabo Shion, si ese calabozo que Saga nos mostró cuando éramos chicos – Milo cerro su mueble antes de que Afro viera su mini componente moderno que le acababa de robar hace unas horas.

si recuerdo que él, Shura y Camus nos encerraron…sin mencionar que la marea sube y se te acaba el aire…pasamos horas de desesperación ¿crees que lo hayan hecho con mala intención?

Si, recuerdo que hasta MM estaba resignado a morir – se sentó junto a afro

si sobre todo con esos gritos…_"no quiero morir así" _– los dos comenzaron a reír

pero Shaka que por cierto cargaba a Aioria estaba muy tranquilo, además tu radio se hundió ahí

si…_"estaremos pronto en los brazos de buda"_ – repitió afro intentando imitar la voz de Shaka

pero cuando le llego el agua al cuello recuerdo que le dio Aioria a Aldebarán, que por cierto era el mas alto, y tomo a el histérico de MM y lo golpeo una y otra vez contra la reja – Milo se recostó poniendo sus brazos como almohada

¿crees que por eso parezca retrasado? – afro se recostó también

No lo se…jajaja… de todos modos no logro tirar la reja, tu y yo solo hacíamos bromas ¿recuerdas? – miro Milo a afro

Si…sobre todo cuando mascara tenia hemorragia y Shaka se había calmado, concluimos que la cabeza dura de MM no servia ni como ariete

Recuerdo que justo cuando pensábamos que moriríamos llegaron Kanon y Aioros a rescatarnos

Si y Aldebarán confundió a Kanon y le dimos una soberana paliza…jajaja hasta que llego Saga…

Nos dio una soberana paliza a todos – Milo se levanto preocupado - Ni pensar que Kanon fue el que le mostró ese lugar a Saga – camino y saco de un cajón una foto y se la mostró a Afro

Y quien termino encerrado fue Kanon – afro observo la foto, estaban todos reunidos, los 12 caballeros dorados y un sobrante junto al patriarca, todos tenían menos de 7 años

En fin, me tengo que cambiar

¡Adelante! – afro se paro y se acomodo

¡Afrodita de Picis!...necesito que te salgas – Milo saco su ropa

esta bien…nos vemos luego - afro salio un poco molesto, no era nada que no hubiera visto…y fotografiado

En la casa de virgo…en la noche

Shaka… ¿seguro que quieres dormir en el suelo? – Shura estaba acomodado en una cómoda cama de agua

Si Shura – Shaka estaba recostado en un tapete en el suelo

Me haces sentir culpable – Shura se asomo al suelo y miro a Shaka

Entonces bajate – Shaka se acomodo boca abajo

OK – dicho esto Shura que estaba en bóxer al igual que Shaka tiro sus sabanas al suelo junto a Shaka y se recostó – así esta mejor ahora súbete

Hey eso seria muy incomodo, eres mi invitado y no podría dejarte así

Entonces esa cama se quedara sola hoy –

¿No te incomoda estar aquí Shura? – volteo Shaka a mirarlo

¿Por qué habría de incomodarme? – Shura le sonrió

pues no se, tal vez por que pienso que estarías mas cómodo con Camus o Aioros. Además no tengo mucho de que hablar

oye Shaka…tu eres parte de mi familia, eres el factor control- Shura se volteo y miro el techo

lamento haberte despojado de 4 de tus sentidos en aquella batalla contra hades– Shaka también miro el techo (mas bien volteo pues no abrió los ojos)

lamento haberte mandado al otro mundo

no hay problema – los dos se acomodaron y quedaron profundamente dormidos

Unas horas mas tarde, Shaina y Jabu pasaron por la casa corriendo sin poder evitar ver la posición tan graciosa y comprometedora en la que se durmieron, sacaron su cámara de video y grabaron a Shura recostado en el pecho de Shaka y este acariciando el cabello de Shura y su nuevo corte. Los caballeros se movían bastante cuando dormían

¿crees que sean…?- dijo jabu mientras sostenía una lámpara que alumbraba la escena

¿Cómo afrodita? ¡No!; pero pienso que el pagara una cantidad muy fuerte por este video, los de saga, y los de MM –

y ¿Cómo sabes que no lo son? – shaina por un momento recordó fugazmente una de sus salidas con Shura al cine en la cual terminaron atrás del coliseo (parece ser el mejor lugar para sus asuntos impuros)

solo lo se jabu…vamonos- salieron antes de que los jóvenes despertaran y usaran sus 7 sentidos para quitarles el video

**En casa de géminis…madrugada del día siguiente**

maldita sea juro que no quiero ir…pero…Atenea vendrá con sus caballeros de bronce… - Saga se daba un baño mientras hablaba solo

¿Qué es más soportable? ¿12 caballeros dorados y el patriarca mas los gorrones o pasar toda una semana con Atenea y compañía?

Yo pienso que pasar una semana con Atenea es mas insoportable y traumatico – Saga escucho una voz muy conocida y ni siquiera se molesto en salir a asomarse

No te pedí tu opinión – Saga tomo el jabón y comenzó a lavarse (quien fuera jabón).

Y no lo digo por la linda y tierna Saori…sino por sus mascotas – el invitado traía una manzana que había tomado del frutero de Saga

No debí retirar el laberinto – cerro las llaves de agua y se envolvió en un toalla (aunque se oiga muy trillado…Quién fuera toalla).

Ya no te amargues…además ¿a quien le pedías su opinión? ¿a Hades?¿Kanon? o...Ares – el joven mordía su manzana mientras hablaba

Eres un maleducado…- Saga sintió como se estremecía su cuerpo cuando oyó ese ultimo nombre

Mm.… ¿iras entonces?

No me queda mas remedio – se metió a su cuarto

Genial… - el joven se paro cerca de la puerta

¿a que has venido Mascara? – saga salio con unos pantalones azul marino (le gustaba mucho el azul).

Solo a…fastidiarte – Mascara sonrió y comió su manzana totalmente

No creí que fastidiarme fuera una poderosa razón para que ¡TU! Te atrevieras a levantarte a estas horas – Saga se puso una playera blanca y luego una chamarra negra la cual arremango

Ya vez…el simple hecho de molestar a alguien me levanta feliz cada mañana

Ya has cambiado – Saga tomo un vaso de leche del refrigerador

¿Qué? – MM tomo asiento en un cómodo sillón

antes el simple echo de matar a alguien te despertaba – Saga se acerco y lo sujeto fuertemente por el cuello emanando parte de su cosmos

sa..saga – MM sujeto la mano de Saga

no juegues con fuego Mascara…podrías quemarte – dicho esto Saga lo soltó y salio como todas las mañanas a correr

…- mascara salio de la casa hacia la suya muy confundido pues aquel cosmos no era el del pacifico, perfecto casi ángel Saga si no de su otro yo…La reencarnación de Ares.

Todos tomarían el avión privado de Atenea a las 2 de la tarde, se habían levantado temprano para arreglar sus últimos asuntos, no sabían si era una buena idea; pero por una parte todos deseaban salir de aquel santuario donde habían muerto cruelmente todos y cada uno de los caballeros…algunos hasta dos veces. Pero confiaban en que este viaje los alejaría un poco de la tensión aunque tuviesen que permanecer juntos todo el tiempo.

Algunos estaban seguros de que seria divertido otros pensaban que era mala idea…pero todos confiaban en el patriarca…que sea pues su decisión, lo seguirían a donde fuera.

**Entrada del santuario…**

Llegan Mu y Kanon con su amada mochila azul y se sientan en el suelo (parece que todos tienen un afán por hacerlo)

¿estas nervioso? – Volteo a verlo Mu

pues…no lo se, jamás he volado en avión – Kanon miro su mochila

¿Por qué cuidas tanto esa mochila? – Mu la observo

por que es robada – Shura llego sonriente

hola Shura – dijeron al unísono

esa mochila es de Saga ¿no? – Shura vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga blanca con las mangas arriba , portaba una maleta negra con rueditas y todo

te equivocas…esta mochila es algo que yo le regale y decidí tomar prestado

haaa – en ese instante llegaron Camus y Aioros mirándose muy feo

¿han visto a Shaka? – volteo Shura a mirarlos

venia bajando con Aioria – contesto Aldebarán que estaba detrás de Camus y Aioros intentando evitar una pelea

vaya otro traumado con el cieguito – Aioros dejo su maleta café

no le digas así, sea como sea Shaka siempre esta al pendiente de todos – Camus bajo con fuerza su maleta

vaya… ¿Por qué no hacen un club de fans?- Aioros definitivamente estaba celoso

ya quiero que termine este viaje para no tener que soportarte- Camus lo sujeto del brazo

¿quieres pelear? – Aioros lo miro muy feo y saco una flecha de la nada

¿no te falta el arco? – llego Milo sonriente como siempre

no importa, esto sirve como un cuchillo – le apunto a Camus que lo miraba indiferente

ya basta que no estoy de humor – Saga paso en medio de los dos separándolos por consecuencia

¿y quien dijo que teníamos que pedirte permiso? – Camus se puso en su contra

ya basta parecen niños…- llego Aioria muy indignado

¿y quien dijo que teníamos que pedirte permiso? – repitió Camus pero esta vez hacia Aioria

y dale la mula al trigo…esto ya parece rutina muchachos – Shaka que venia con un pantalón de mezclilla café oscuro y una playera sin mangas negra y unos lentes obscuros…producto de la imaginación de Aioria

pero si Shaka viene disfrazado de normal hoy – Aioros volteo y saco de la nada otra flecha

sabes que si te pones un pañal serias idéntico a cupido…sin ofender claro- afro llego por atrás y le coloco una rosa en la oreja

¡¡Afrodita! – Aioros desapareció sus flechas y no fue por el comentario de afro si no por el cosmos que sintieron venido de Saga que definitivamente había perdido la paciencia

Carajo…ya cállense y tranquilícense – Saga tiro bruscamente su mochila azul marino y todos obedecieron…pero Kanon estaba asustado…tanto que tomo sus cosas y se aparto de todos

Camino unos cuantos pasos un poco cerca de la casa de Aries se sentó a meditar en lo que llegaba el avión, varios recuerdos venían a su mente como un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Sintió que la respiración se le iba cuando recordó aquella fría celda derramo unas lagrimas sobre el suelo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro al voltear miro a Dohko que no dejaba de verlo con preocupación, Dohko se sentó y lo abrazo

ya paso Kanon – atino a decir cuando Kanon sintió en su voz que en realidad le preocupaba no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar como un niño asustado

ese cosmos Dohko…lo sentí cuando me encerró…lo sentí cuando se apago…

calma Kanon…yo…el patriarca, ni ningún caballero permitirá que Saga despierte su parte oscura, estará bien te juro que este viaje nos hará bien

eso espero por que él me preocupa – Kanon se levantó y Dohko lo siguió cuando oyeron llegar el avión

Al llegar miraron a todos ahí parados observándolos, Dohko no pudo evitar reír cuando vio el ojo morado de Aioros y la herida en la boca de Camus, Shaka no dejaba de reír, pero Saga solo miraba a Kanon, este se sintió incomodo ¿Qué podía estar pasando en su mente criminal?

¿¡CRIMINAL? – dijeron todos al unísono y voltearon a mirar a Kanon, incluso Dohko

¡¡¡he! – Kanon se puso rojo

olvidas que si piensas muy fuerte todos te escuchamos - menciono Shura algo apenado

¿así que tu también lo piensas?… ¿Qué podía esperar de ti Kanon? – Saga se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a todos

Saga...yo no quise decir eso – Kanon dio unos pasos adelante muy nervioso

pero lo pensaste – contesto Afrodita

ayúdale Afro – Shaka le tapo la boca

Afrodita tiene razón…no se que pretenda el patriarca con este viajecito pero yo me largo – se dio la vuelta y se fue pasando justo enfrente de Kanon

Pero hermano - Kanon lo sujeto por el brazo

No querrás tener a un criminal como hermano – se soltó bruscamente y siguió su camino

Genial… Shaka usa tu tesoro del cielo y quítale el sentido del habla a Afrodita, así no tendríamos problemas con su lengua larga – Aldebarán se resigno y miro feo a afrodita

Lo lamento – Afro se soltó

Mejor se la cortamos lentamente – llego MM junto con el patriarca que venia arrastrando a Saga, todos se impresionaron bastante

No es necesario que lleguemos a estos términos Saga – Shion dejo ver su joven rostro (cosa que Afro agradeció) y sujetaba por la playera a Saga, MM traía su equipaje

Si, no es necesario…suélteme...ya le dije que yo no voy – en eso bajo Saori Kido y sus caballeros de bronce del avión

Déjalo Shion – acto seguido Shion dejo a Saga y este se paro algo rojo de la vergüenza – si el caballero de géminis desea quedarse es su decisión

Gracias Atenea – Saga se hincó ante su presencia y todos lo hicieron

Me alegra que te quedes Saga…así podrás enseñarle a Shun algunas técnicas

si también a Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu – agrego Shion maléficamente

si te quedas te encargo mis rosas Saga – Afro le entrego una pala

y también de paso le pones una ofrenda a buda y limpias mi jardín – Shaka le entrego una llave

y buscas de paso a copo de nieve – Mu le entrego una foto de aquel viejo cordero

ayudas a Kiki a lavar la ropa – Aldebarán le dio la dirección de la lavandería

a ver si entendí…quieren que le enseñe tácticas a estos retrasados que seguro jamás aprenderán…sin ofender muchachos – Volteo a ver a los distraídos Ikki (con seika) Shun (coqueteándole a Afro) Hyoga (que invito a Eri) y Shiryu (que invito a sun-rei) – después cuidar unas rosas asesinas con perfume barato, luego limpiar el jardín de Shaka que por cierto no florece desde la explosión que ocurrió ahí, poner ofrenda a un dios en el que no creo, buscar un estupido carnero que seguro ya esta en el estomago de alguien…- Kanon se pone nervioso - y luego lavar las cortinas…perdón colchas que Aldebarán hace pasar por ropa – Saga se levanto con una mirada sádica

es eso o nos soportas por una semana – Sonrió Shaka y Atenea asintió

todo esto lo planearon – Saga arrebato su mochila de las manos de MM y entro molesto al avión

¿enserio es tan insoportable estar con nosotros? – pregunto shun, los dorados voltearon a mirarlo siempre en silencio - ¿podrían responderme? – dicho esto todos entraron velozmente al avión

Y Saori los vio despegar diciéndoles adiós, y ellos mirándola por la ventana

suerte caballeros Dorados – Saori se encamino a la sala del patriarca

yo me quedo en la de virgo – dijo Ikki que tomo a seika

yo en la de Camus – tomo a eri

mejor en la de Aries

¿pero por que? –

hyoga…la casa de Camus es helada…como Siberia y además la casa de Aries esta mas cerca

pero ahí esta kiki eri – les contesto Shiryu que no dejaba de agarrar las partes mas prohibidas de la otra joven

es cierto…Mm. en la de Shura…ni modo

pues yo tomo la de mi maestro – Shiryu y los demás se encaminaron para disfrutar la noche

Shun se quedo mirando el cielo

- ¿alguien puede contestarme? …alguien…

Jabu que pasaba por ahí intento escapar pero Shun lo atrapo con sus cadenas (solo traía puesto las cadenas)

tu puedes contestarme

a shun no te engañes…ya sabes la respuesta

**Mientras en el avión**

¿que clase de depravaciones estarán realizando en nuestras casas? – se preguntaba Shura

nada que tu no haya hecho – le contesto Milo que venia sentado atrás recordando sus noches con Marín

espero cuiden mi jardín – Shaka estaba sentado junto a Shura (ordenes del patriarca)

Shaka…no hay nada en tu jardín – Afro estaba sentado junto a Milo (y su lindo numero 8)

Yo le tengo fe a buda…- se voltearon a mirar unos a otros y estallaron en risa – ¡¿que! ¡Es enserio!…

Y así nuestros caballeros de bronce hicieron de las 12 casa un mini centro porno…con teiboleras y todo mientras los dorados, con moretones y todo comenzaron un viaje que jamás se les olvidaría…


	4. ¿Donde demonios estamos?

**Capitulo 4:" ¿Dónde demonios venimos a caer?"**

Los 14 jóvenes caballeros (ya saben, los 12 legítimos, el patriarca y el colado general marino) que regían y cuidaban el santuario se encontraban viajando en un avión de primera clase, los atendían dos jóvenes azafatas (que no eran otras que Marín y shaina sin mascara) y estaban apunto de poner una película ya que es algo tardado ir en avión desde Grecia a México, solo para ir a una feria…que extraño

¿Se le ofrece algo gran patriarca? – la azafata de cabello rizado pelirrojo le sonrió

no preciosa, pero dime Shion – se quita la mascara- oye ¿no te he visto en algún lado? Tu voz se escucha muy parecida a la de una joven que viste una armadura de plata – se manifestó

Este…pues, ¡no! yo soy mexicana – por supuesto se habían colado, además Shion nunca se molesto en todos esos años de ver y conocer el verdadero rostro de sus alumnas

Pues…no lo pareces pero esta bien, ya me acordare – Shion se recargo tranquilo

Con su permiso – la joven salio nerviosa el patriarca se paro y se puso frente a los demás caballeros, dispuesto a dar su discurso

Amigos, por cortesía de Saori reencarnación de Athena (como si no lo supiéramos) nos invito este viaje, espero lo disfruten y logren mejorar sus relaciones por el bien del santuario, disfrútenlas muchachos pues no vamos como los guardianes del santuario sino como simples humanos

Eso tiene otro sentido ¿no?- levanto la mano Milo interrumpiendo el discurso

Y según tu ¿Cuál es? – Shion lo miro intrigado

Que podemos tomar y divertirnos como simples y mundanos mortales... siiiii

Ha pues…eso no se lo pregunte a Athena

Entonces asumamos que si – Contesto Mascara

Mmm…esta bien una vez al año no hace daño, ahora mis jóvenes disfruten de – ahora Mu lo interrumpió y se levanto

Disculpe maestro puedo dirigirles unas palabras a mis compañeros

Si, adelante – dio un paso atrás dejando espacio a su alumno

Cállense que el favorito va a hablar – Dijo MM y todos lo miraron raro

Creí que el favorito era yo – contesto Aioros

Pues te equivocaste – contesto Saga

Hey dejen que Mu hable – termino por callarlos Shaka

Pues…compañeros – Mu derramo una lagrima mientras sacaba una foto – saben que este lindo animalito es Copo de Nieve, mi carnero, he vivido con el desde niño – levanto la foto alto dejando ver al carnero súper acabado, sin una pata y sin ningún rastro de lana, mas bien parecía un pollo radioactivo (según MM)

Pero si es el pollo hem… digo el copo – contesto MM

Por favor si lo han visto, si saben de su persona

¡¿persona!...Mu es un simple Carnero – contesto recriminante Shura

si…y Shurencia es una simple cabra – contesto Mu

¡he! deja en paz a mi cabra ella esta pastando feliz y no perdida

si alguien sabe de su paradero por favor no dude en decírmelo – Mu se sentó destrozado y Aldebarán lo consoló, ellos venían justo al lado de Saga y Kanon.

Saga miro a su hermano estaba nerviosismo y no podía ver a la cara a Mu

tu sabes que le paso a copo – afirmo Saga seriamente

no, eso...no es cierto – Kanon volteo a mirarlo

te conozco como la palma de mi mano – Saga le mostró su mano

pues tal vez sepa algo pero…

jajjaa…fue como dije allá en el santuario ¿verdad?

Yo no tuve nada que ver lo juro – Tomo la mano de su hermano casi llorando

Jajajaja… ¿y sabia bien? ¿te la pasas bien copo? – Saga puso su mano en el estomago de Kanon y le hablaba mientras no paraba de reír

Ya deja eso Saga…ten piedad

He tu hablas de piedad cuando seguro disfrutaste cenarlo – lo miro serio

No es cierto….y además fue desayuno - sonrojo

Jajajaja…lastima yo quería comerlo, ahora tendré que secuestrar cierta cabra que se ve muy apetitosa jajajaja -. Dicho esto se callo mágicamente y volteo a la ventanilla mientras Kanon no dejaba de observarlo - _Cínico_ _Maniático_

¡Te oí Kanon!…deja de pensar en voz alta o sabrán tu secretito – acto seguido lo tiro al suelo

Mientras tanto Afro le daba consejos a Shaka de botánica; Shura, Camus, MM y Aioros jugaban baraja; Aioria jugaba con un pequeño gatito de felpa que su hermano acababa de regalarle al cuan no sabia si llamarle Kimba o Simba (y además se sujetaba hasta con las uñas del asiento); Aldebarán veía como su pequeño y esclavisador de menores, amigo, sufría por un carnero (el cual ayudo a atrapar)

Dohko ¿Quién esta en el baño? –

Creo que Milo, Shion – contesto Dohko mientras pulía su sombrero de charro

Ya se tardo ¿no?

Tal vez esta enfermo del estomago

No, yo estoy enfermo…necesito una bolsita para el mareo…una pastilla…lo que sea – si Shion era pálido ahora era transparente

Respira hondo - _¡rayos como decirle que Milo entro con una de las azafatas a las que coqueteaba hace unos instantes!_ – pensaba al mismo tiempo Dohko, en eso se acerco Kanon que ya no soportaba el silencio de su hermano

Disculpe gran patriarca… ¿a que hora llegaremos?

Pues ya solo falta una hora – contesto Dohko pues vio que Shion comenzaba a ponerse verde

Ha… ¿se encuentra bien gran patriarca? – Kanon observo como se tapaba la boca

Creo que va a devolver- contesto Dohko

Rayos…es que jamás había viajado en avión o en algo que no tuviera patas, haya en el Tibet viajábamos en camellos o a la velocidad de la luz – el patriarca tomo una mochila rosa que Afro había donado para la causa

¿pues que hay alguien en el baño? –

si Kanon, esta Milo – auntomaticamente Dohko le hizo una seña

ah! – Kanon busco inmediatamente a aquella azafata pelirroja y solo encontró a Shura y la otra joven de cabello verde formados para entrar al baño – ahora vengo – Kanon llego al baño y pateo la puerta

¡Kanon! – gritaron los dos

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo a turnarme a Marín, Milo

¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?-

calma Milo es broma, ya sálganse el patriarca necesita el baño

OK ya salimos – los dos se pusieron sus respectivas camisas y salieron, Shura y Shaina estuvieron apunto de entrar pero Kanon los detuvo

¿Qué no tienen vergüenza?

No Kanon…eso no entra en mi vocabulario – dijo Shura

Ya basta dejen que entre el patriarca

Kanon defensor de los inocentes…vamonos linda – Shura la tomo por la mano

Pero si estábamos formados cariño

Mm..- Kanon puso cara satánica y los dos entendieron el mensaje

No importa podemos ir a la cabina o donde guardan los paracaídas

A bueno – dicho esto los dos se alejaron

Patriarca ya esta – Shion salio prácticamente corriendo y se encerró en el baño durante el resto del viaje

Mmm…ese color verde no le sienta bien – Kanon paso por donde estaba afro

Yo creo que le iría mejor en el rostro un rosa…mexicano para la ocasión – afro sonrió

Eres incorregible afro – contesto Shaka y Kanon solo lo miro extraño, unos segundos después los tres hablaban de cual seria el mejor abono para plantas…

El avión aterriza lentamente en la pista (un estacionamiento cerca del parque) escucharon algunos ruidos pero no prestaron atención (algunos coches que se rayaron) y después bajaron todos lentamente observando las taquillas y varias personas formadas para entrar (por no decir muchas).

Tierra…al fin tierra – Shion empujo a Afro de las escaleras quien cayo al suelo, el gran patriarca se hincó y comenzó a besar el suelo

Estoy…bien, no se preocupen estoy bien – Afro había hecho un tremendo hoyo en el suelo

Ah si…entonces permíteme ayudarte – MM tomo la cara de Afro que apenas si intentaba pararse y lo estrello aun mas – ¿así te sientes mejor?…chula

Déjame…retrasado - lo empujo y saco una polvera mirando los rasguños

Tendrás que retocarte el maquillaje Afro – Shaka continuo su camino observando el lugar

no me digas que vamos a formarnos – Dohko levantó a Shion que seguía emocionadísimo

no…veré si puedo arreglar algo – todos siguieron a Shion (claro después de encontrar a Shura en el compartimiento de paracaídas)

Entro Shion a un cuarto en la administración los demás se quedaron a esperar, todos estaban en un silencio incomodo

bonito sombrero – al fin se animo a decir Aldebarán

si…estos son típicos de por aquí – contesto Dohko triunfante con su sombrero

pues yo no he visto ninguno de esos – contesto Saga para cortar la platica (no resulto)

seria bueno que te pusieras el traje completo ¿no? – contesto Shura (intentaba taparse el cuello)

no, hace calor, el sombrero me sirve para cubrirme del sol

¿no te parece…que es más grande que tu cabeza? – Mu se animo a hablar (después de llorar casi todo el camino)

pues…algo pero me agrada – después otro silencio incomodo

y alguien ¿alguna vez ha estado en un lugar como este? – Shaka observaba a la gente que no dejaba de mirarlos

pues…no, en realidad esto es nuevo…yo solo conocía…los cinco picos – Dohko observo a una joven que le mandaba besitos – pero la gente es algo extraña

he es estado ocupado toda mi vida intentando proteger a Athena…no sabia de estos lugares – Aioria jugaba con su leoncito

lo mismo pasa con los demás – contesto Aldebarán

no eso no es cierto…Kanon estuvo encerrado la mitad de su patética vida en cabo Shion – MM le coqueteaba a una joven

maldito idiota – Saga lo prenso de la camisa

y tu…pasaste toda tu vida planeando como arruinar la de los demás – fue lo ultimo que dijo después de un certero puñetazo en la cara (la gente seguía mirándolos extraño)

hem…talvez debamos ir a tomar ese famoso tequila después de esto – invito Milo

si y a escuchar mariachis dicen que tocan bien – contesto Camus

Mientras tanto en la administración

yo no he oído hablar de ningún santuario – contesto el administrador

que pero…si Saori Kido nos reservo las invitaciones

kido..kido…no, no la conozco, creo que esta en un error joven

¿Cómo demonios no va a conocerla? Es la reencarnación de la mismísima Athena - Shion comenzaba a perder la calma

lo lamento ya revise y no hay ninguna invitación tendrá que regresar, formarse y pagar la entrada – le indico la salida y Shion obedeció

¿Qué paso? – Mu observo la cara de decepción de su maestro

pues dice que no conoce a Saori

si todos los dioses, ladrones, caballeros y entes malignos saben quien demonios es Saori kido, por algo siempre la secuestraban durante todos estos años – Dohko definitivamente se molesto

si pero el tipo dice no conocerla

yo haré que la recuerde – se subió las mangas y se quito el sombrero de charro

no, no podemos usar nuestro poder Athena nos mataría, por segunda vez

hem…tercera – contesto Shura

hay que hacer algo te juro que si Hades me ve de regreso en el infierno es capaz de mandarme al paraíso – contesto MM muy preocupado

pues no podemos tendremos que regresar al santuario – Mu quería ir en busca inmediata de Copo de nieve

no…hey yo no vine en avión escuchando a MM quejarse por que siempre le ganan en el pokar,Mu llorando por una estupido carnero, a Aioria hablando con un peluche, Shura en el porta paracaídas, y Milo en el de equipaje de sucios, Afro y Shaka hablando de plantas con mi hermano, Shion vomitando, y Dohko puliendo ese estupido sombrero que además le queda mal, en vano yo entro como sea - dicho esto saga tomo a Afro de la playera – este es el plan – se acerco a su oído

¿enserió me queda mal? – Dohko miro muy triste su sombrero

no…es que…tapa tu varonil rostro – contesto milo

a bueno - lo puso en el suelo

Seguido de eso Afro entro a la habitación y Saga se quedo parado observando como si nada

¿Qué has hecho saga? – Shion se acerco y lo sujeto fuertemente por el brazo

¿lo has mandado a matar? – Kanon lo sujeto por el otro

no…algo peor que eso – saga puso su clásica sonrisa cínica

Momentos después emanaron gritos de desesperación del cuarto, las cosas caían con violencia, e incluso una silla salia volando por la ventana, segundos después el sonido se detuvo y salio del cuarto Afrodita de Picis triunfante con una sonrisa de ganador y una bonita rosa en su boca y después salio el administrador con severas marcas en el cuello (¿¡de lápiz labial?)

eso matador jajajaja – Saga no paraba de reír

lo lamento señor Shion…no...no busque bien aquí están sus boletos

lo ayude a buscar en su libro – Afro recargo su mano en el hombro del pobre hombre y este comenzó a temblar

gracias por venir y envíele mis saludos a la señorita Kido – dicho este se metió casi corriendo

no me digan lo que paso – Shion comenzó a repartir los boletos – no les esta permitido separarse y diviértanse

fantástico – Milo y los demás comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la entrada

jajaja gracias Afro – Saga comenzó a caminar

como en los viejos tiempos – Afro se recargo en el mientras caminaban

si…recuerdo que así torturábamos gente jajaja – MM se les unió y entraron felizmente al parque…

A la entrada pudieron observar numerosos puestos de comida y juegos, se dividía todo en pasillos extraordinarios, y mucha gente corría para ir a los juegos

¿creen que si les decimos que salvamos la existencia del universo y sus vidas nos dejen pasar? – MM miraba filas muy largas

No creo aquí todos se forman – contesto cortante Kanon

OK chicos ¿a que juego subiremos hoy? – Mu miraba esperanzado el carrusel de las imágenes

Ni lo pienses ese juego es para niños Mu – MM dio un cortón

¡¡¡Vamos al río salvaje! – levanto el brazo con fuerza Aldebarán

si vamos – contesto Aioros que no dejaba de comer unas palomitas que compro

si…vayan – Camus estuvo apunto de huir cuando Shura lo sujeto

¿no oíste las órdenes del patriarca? Dijo que no nos despegáramos

si, trece entramos y trece nos quedamos – Kanon fue el primero en formarse, seguido de MM que estaba emocionado y de Afro que jamás dejaba solo a MM

vamos no seas miedoso – entre Aioros y Shura cargan a Camus que intento sujetarse de un tubo que fue cortado por una pequeña manifestación de escalibur

esto es estupido – Milo se formo

¿Qué? ¿que entremos a los juegos?

¡¡¡No!...que nos formemos, Shaka - a Milo no le gustaba esperar era por eso que en la fila para sacar dinero del banco siempre terminaba asaltando

bueno, vamos – Aldebarán empujo a Mu y se formaron tras de Shaka

eso no es justo Dohko se quedo con Shion, yo haré lo mismo – Saga estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió sus pies congelados

si yo subo a la fuerza tu también – Camus congelo sus pies con esfuerzos ya que los otros no dejaban de sujetarlo

¡¡SUJETALO ALDE!– grito Kanon

tu no te vas – con telequinesis y la fuerza bruta de Aldebarán de Tauro, el caballero saga quedo paralizado y a merced de los demás se formo

maldito gordo y Heidi suéltenme

calla desquiciado y no estoy gordo…solo tengo músculo en reposo

¿Por qué me dices Heidi?

¿¿¿No se llamaba copo de nieve la cabra de Heidi? – Shaka recordó como lo torturaba su maestro cuando no obedecía

genial primero hablan de botánica y ahora de caricaturas - saga quería huir

si, ya recuerdo esa mocosa odiosa – MM también era torturado – si mi maestro me torturaba poniéndome cuatro horas de Heidi, Sandibell, Candy y Remi …haaaa – MM casi llora pero afro lo abrazo

hey calla…Remi…era bueno – Camus agacho la cabeza y se seco una lagrima

ya cállense – Saga estaba desesperado

¡¡¡miren avanzamos!- así los 12 se suben a una balsa y ven el agua correr

¡¡me voy a ahogar! Moriré como la madre de hyoga

Camus…no tiene ni medio metro de profundidad, sabes nadar y además aquí no hay hielo

Calla Shura, no sabes nada

¿No sabe nada?...pero si se achicharró, y además murió contra hades – MM no dejaba de mirar a Camus

pero no murió congelado

ya basta Camus

¡¡¡haaa se esta moviendo! – afro se sujeto de saga

he suéltame

haaaaaa – gritaron al unísono pues el vote se tambaleo violentamente por un mini río y en una bajada todos se vinieron hacia el frente pues Aldebarán venia en el frente

maldición- la balsa se volcó apenas si pudieron sujetarse, al llegar al final del juego todo mundo los miro extraño

te dije que no te pusieras al frente – Shura se bajo molesto

haaa- Camus estaba mas pálido que de costumbre

jajaajja subamos de nuevo – MM salio empapado con una mera risa

ya…vamos…a…ya se la medusa

¿medusa? – Aioria volteo a ver a Shaka que no estaba mojado

maldito pusiste tu escudo y levitaste eso…no es justo – afro golpeo levemente la espalda de Shaka

esa es una montaña rusa hecha de madera mas larga que todas las demás- Kanon leía el folleto semi mojado mientras caminaba y todos lo seguían (y digo todos por que saga era sujetado por Aldebarán que lo arrastraba)

¿y cual es? – pregunto Aioros que comía palomitas aun

¿Cómo demonios las salvaste? – Milo tomo una

pues ya vez, lo malo es que se mojaron

es esa – Shaka señalo una montaña de madera muy larga y tan alta que sobresalía en todo el parque

¿esa? …este gatito se va – Aioria casi corre a la velocidad de la luz pero fue detenido por el cuerpo de un descuidado saga que fue lanzado con todas las fuerzas de Aldebarán

corrieron entonces a toda velocidad – arrastrando a ambos

ahí esta – se formaron, cabe mencionar que pasaron otra media hora parados esta vez hablando de ir a la playa

no quiero subir hermano – Aioria amarrado a un brazo de Aldebarán suplicaba

no puede ser que sigas con miedo a las alturas

¿miedo alas alturas?...jajajajajajaja-

ya cállate mascara, no es miedo…es pánico

para el caso es lo mismo

no…el pánico es peor – contesto Saga amarrado al otro brazo de Aldebarán

¡¡¡miren otra vez avanzamos! – afro saltaba emocionado

Al llegar a los vagones con el nerviosismo en la punta de la lengua que no los dejaba hablar se treparon, Saga, Aioria y Aldebarán se subieron en los vagones de adelante pero regresó la fila de vagones para cambiar lugares pues con semejante peso no pudieron ni siquiera subir la primea parte de la montaña

Baja de masa muscular en reposo Aldebarán – Mu lo miro mientras arrastraba a los dos jóvenes antes mencionados al ultimo vagón

Querrás decir baja de grasa jajaja – MM y sus burlas ya no sorprenden

OK ya dispuesto la hilera acelero a toda velocidad y subió la gran parte de la montaña

esto va muy… - se quedo sin palabras milo cuando vio la bajada que seguía – LENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito mientras bajaban súper rápido

Abran lo ojos esto es sorprendente – Shaka era el único que no cerro los ojos a tal velocidad (que ironía)

Bajenmeeeeeeee por favor se lo suplico – Aioria derramo unas leves lagrimas sentía que la cabeza se le safaria y saldría volando a toda velocidad por la montaña

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – saga no dejaba de gritar

y viene otra, otra haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Shura levanto las manos

jajajaja – MM se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo

voy a vomitar – Kanon sentía a copo de nieve en su garganta suplicando salir

por las rosas de mi santa madre…. – Afro se agarraba fuerte de Camus

AFROOOOOOOO ese…. No es el tubo del vagón – Camus se mordía los labios de dolor

Si…ya lo se – sonrió maléficamente

Mis palomitas- Aioros casi llora

Levanten las manos todos - grito Mu extrañamente y por la emoción todos le obedecieron

¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIII!

NOOOOOO – gritaron al unísono saga y Aioria que salieron volando por el juego, ahora se encontraban levitando a gran velocidad

Maldita sea Aldebarán suelta la cuerda – saga suplicaba – déjanos caer en paz

Athena… Matame – Aioria cómenos a rezar

Al terminar el juego llegaron unos doctores a tranquilizar a la gente que había visto la escena, muchos se desmayaron…pero a los caballeros se les hizo muy divertido, al bajar del vagón el primero en besar suelo fue Kanon

que locura - Shura compro unas papas y venia adelante comiendo con Aioria mientras atrás Shaka chocaba con todo (las vueltas afectaron su sentido de percepción momentáneamente o permanentemente no lo se aun)

basta Camus si sigues golpeando así a afro morirá desangrado, ya no tendré a quien fastidiar – MM traía chupando un helado (se lo quito a un niño)

esta bien – lo soltó y afro callo medio inconsciente al suelo todos se detuvieron

o peor aun tal vez se quede tonto, no quiero mencionar nombres pero serviría de ejemplo MM – Milo sonrió levantando a Afro

¿yo de ejemplo? – MM se desconcertó - ¿Por qué?

Haa tarado shuuy – estornudo Mu y miro el mapa

Ya saga no paso a mayores – repitió por décima cuarta vez Kanon al ver a su hermano y a Aioria propinándole tremendos golpes a Aldebarán en el estomago

Y aun así el madito no deja de reír - contesto Aioria con la ropa destrozada

¿y ahora a donde? - Shaka le pregunto al bote de basura

ejem… hacia acá – Camus lo volteo hacia los demás

mi sexto sentido se atrofio con el viajecito

¿también tu cerebro? – MM sonrió

antes de preguntarlo averigua si tienes uno o si sabes lo que es – le contesto ardido

abre los ojos - Afro al fin recupero el habla

no puedo

¿Por qué?

Me arden, creo que una bolsa de palomitas me golpeo en los ojos

Y estaban mojadas – aclaro Aioros

Bueno y ¿a donde vamos? – por fin interrumpió Mu

Pues hay un juego por ahí que le llaman el kilawea dicen que esta extremo – contesto milo mientras comía una hamburguesa

¿y eso de donde salio?

Lo tome…prestado

Haaa robado Shuuuy – Mu estornudo convenientemente de nuevo

Entonces vamos a ese juego – comenzaron a correr milo tomo a Shaka y lo cargo

Al llegar todos vieron una enorme torre que subían y bajaba vagones con gente, los dejaba caer o los subía sin ningún aviso, la gente gritaba al extremo

ese juego esta como hecho para mi – MM sonrió

Yo paso – Aioria quería escapar pero su hermano lo detuvo

Déjame ya sufrí mucho

Ahora que lo dice…yo también – Kanon dio un paso para atrás

Tu Kanon…todo poderoso, tienes miedo – saga lo sujeto por el brazo

No...es solo que no quiero lanzar lo que desayune

Y ¿Qué desayunaste? – Mu lo miro muy feliz

¿Cuándo? – estaba nervioso esa mirada tan tierna de Mu le hacia sentir mal

No nos salgamos del tema, subes o te quedas – la fila avanzo otro poco, saga le salvo el pellejo a Kanon

No, me quedo con Aioria

Yo igual – Shura dio un paso para atrás

No, tu vas – Camus lo sujeto y lo amarro con una llave de lucha

¿y eso? ¿sabes luchar? – pregunto

¿Qué? ¿crees que servir a Athena es mi círculo de vida Shaka?

Pues no…además ni siquiera nos pagan – contesto

Este… Shaka Camus esta atrás de ti

Ah perdón Aioros – volteo hacia Camus

Si así que decidí trabajar como "el vengador enmascarado" en las luchas de los domingos

que ridículo – contesto Shura pero tuvo que callarse por el tremendo dolor que le provocaba el apretujon – creo que mi brazo se disloco…pero…estoy bien

entonces esta bien cobardes quédense – saga continuo caminando

si quédense cobardes – Aldebarán estaba a punto de seguir a los demás cuando su fiel amigo Mu lo detuvo

alde mejor quédate aquí

¿pero por que? – Aldebarán puso cara de perrito a medio morir

si subes al juego tal vez no puedo levantarse

si Mu – bajo la mirada y volteo a ver a los "cobardes" que se reían de el

A si pues los caballeros se subieron emocionados al juego, se sentaron mirándose unos a otros mientras preparaban el juego

mientras ¿Qué hacemos?

Vamos a comprar algo de comer – Aldebarán los abrazo y fueron a comprar

Mientras tanto habían pasado 3 minutos

este juego no avanza para mi que se descompuso

calma milo

Se escucharon unos crujidos del metal a todos se les helo la piel y en ese preciso momento en el cual estaban ya distraídos hablando el juego subió de golpe a una velocidad increíble

Ahhhhhhhhh – gritaron todos en coro, se detuvo de golpe en la parte de arriba

¿alguien siente su cerebro? – Afro estaba mareado

Creo…que fue aplastado…por mi estomago – contesto Shaka

Esto se siente feo – agrego Mu mientras veía a Los tres cobardes riéndose de ellos y comiendo hot dog y con todo el descaro los saludaron

Malditos – se escucharon unos crujidos – hay…- el juego bajo de golpe, subió y volvió a bajar deteniéndose bruscamente

Si se acabo si soy libre – Shaka intento pararse pero sintió que lo jalaron

¿Oye no se supone que si acabo debería de quitar los broches de seguridad? – Aioros miraba a Shaka

No ahora va lo mejor – MM seguia atacado de la risa y el juego comenzó a subir

Rápido Shura usa tu escalibur y libéranos – Camus suplico a Shura

¡Oh! siento desilusionarte… ¡¡pero dislocaste mi escalibur!

Ya marías no se siente nada – MM se reía como idiota

En estos momentos me gustaría ser MM – todos se sorprendieron con el comentario de saga

¿Por qué? ¿tan mal te sientes? – contesto preocupado milo

MM no tiene cerebro… por la tanto no tiene que aplastar

Oye! – MM se ofendió

¿Oyen eso? – Shaka estaba temblando

¿Qué? – todos

Los crujidos …hay no – saga se sujeto…de lo que pudo

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- bajaron de nuevo, al fin el juego paro y se bajaron todos mareados y de otro color menos MM que parecía satisfecho

¿Qué tal? ¿divertido no? – Aioria le ofreció un hot dog a su hermano, este casi vomita

saga ¿Cómo te sientes? – Kanon le dio una palmadita en la espalda

en cuanto deje de ver nublado me las pagaras – se recargo en el

esta es una nueva experiencia…en realidad no se que estoy digiriendo…las papas o mi cerebro

heee – afro quedo por extraña razón sordo

Decidieron tomar asiento cuando MM se puso morado y cayo al suelo desmayado

¿Qué paso?

Pues…creo…que MM es tan pero tan tonto que ni siquiera sabe distinguir entre emoción y pánico

Ese comentario fue tonto – contesto saga que tomaba agua recargado en su gemelo

Si lo se…- Camus se sujetaba de Aldebarán – creo que esta temblando

No…solo te estas moviendo tu- Aioria miraba como Camus se tambaleaba

No vuelvo a subirme a eso – Shaka se sujetaba de las piernas de afro

Shaka estas en las piernas de afro

¿Qué? .- Shaka se soltó y se hizo para atrás

rayos Shura ¿tenias que hablar? – afro miraba a Shaka

miren despertó – todos voltearon a ver a MM

lo siento efectos retardados…le recomendare este método de tortura a hades si lo vuelvo a ver…es mas efectivo que afro – volteo a mirar a Saga

NOOO- dijeron MM y saga al unísono

Bueno pues tengo el plan para que se relajen

¿Y cual es ese plan Kanon? – saga volteo a mirarlo

vamos al splash

se oye bien…vamos – todos se pararon y caminaron hacia haya …

**Mientras tanto en el santuario…**

no Eri deja ahí – Hyoga subió la mano de Eri mientras se besaban

no seas aguado…no es nada que no te haya hecho Shun

¿¡Qué? – hyoga se paro de golpe con el comentario

si…este hee sigamos – intento tapar su error pero era tarde

¿Por qué dijiste eso? Shun y yo somos amigos…de los buenos

si ya lo creo

¿Qué? –

pues hay hyoga hasta yo me entere de cómo te descongelaron patito bonito

no soy n pato…soy un cisne- dijo indignado

pero hyoga estabas en estado de inconciencia no pudiste saber que te hizo shun

no me hizo nada…es mas vamos con el – la jaloneo, la vistió (no sin antes jugar un poco) y salieron rumo a casa del patriarca donde shun y saori veían películas…indebidas (claro Saori tuvo que pedirle permiso a Ikki para que dejara verlas a shun)

Una batalla estaba apunto de empezar….gluc, mientras en la feria los 11 caballeros y un arrimado se divertían de lo lindo, las cosas se están ablandando ¿será que los 12 se llevan mejor? ¿Es la emoción del momento? ¿Shaka se quedara siego? ¿MM Algún día obtendrá un cerebro? ¿shun se aprovecho de a hyoga? ¿Shion y Dohko dejaran de coquetear con las conejitas del ballet? ¡Un momento! ¿Cuáles conejitas?

Todo esto se sabrá cuando se me ocurra algo mejor…


	5. Accidentes provocados

**Capitulo 5:" Accidentes provocados"**

Los 13 caballeros llegaron a un juego de agua, en este todos bajaban mojados y muy divertidos, miraron a Kanon y le sonrieron

este será el juego que necesitamos para relajarnos – Saga partió a formarse

Todos los demás lo siguieron al llegar ahí Shaka al fin hablo

chicos yo no me quiero mojar…enserio

si, ni yo – afro tomo por el brazo a Shaka – yo te guió amigo

hey no, ahora si subimos todos – Aioros los jaloneo pero sintió un pisotón de parte de MM

¡MM!

No Aioros ya déjalos, si no quieren divertirse ni modo – todos se sorprendieron por la actitud de MM

Creo que ese juego si le afecto

Gracias a buda al fin le dio un cerebro – Shaka y afro se disponían a partir cuando oyeron la voz de MM

Hey el lugar mas seguro para no mojarse es el puente

A gracias que amable – contesto afro y dirigió a Shaka, estaba muy ocupado mirándolo

Todos los vieron alejarse, ya cuando estaban muy lejos como para oír todos le reclamaron

le toca a Shaka pasarla mal – Dijo Aioros

¿aun estas enojado con el, hermano? – Aioria lo abrazo

no solo quiero que sea feliz – contesto muy inocente (para Aioria, para los demás sonó sarcástico)

si MM ¿te has vuelto loco? – reclamo Saga

nadie te supera amigo – MM le dio una palmada

jaja… que gracioso – contesto Saga de mala gana

Subieron al juego al fin

Aldebarán se sentara adelante – MM obligo a Aldebarán a sentarse adelante con el

¿pero por que? – Mu los miro algo celoso – con alde ahí, el juego no subirá

que Saga, Kanon y Milo lo empujen en la subida

¿nosotros? – contestaron molestos

hey ese lugar… el puente, esta frente a la caída de agua ¿entienden el plan?

Vaya MM a veces me sorprendes- sonrieron maléficamente mientras el juego llego a la subida, los tres comenzaron a empujar

con esta altura y el peso de Aldebarán la caída será rápida y fuerte

En el puente…

no quiero mojarme para nada

¿así? ¿por que afro?

Me arrugo, además mi maquillaje se escurriría

Que bueno fue MM en decirnos de este lugar

Si pero si es el lugar más seco ¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí? – pregunto afro inocentemente

No lo se. Ho creo que recupero un poco mi sexto sentido mira ahí están los demás ya van a bajar de la subida

Si, es cierto...HOLAAA- afro estiraba la mano saludándolos con una rosa

Arriba…

jajaja no tienen ni idea – Shura estaba riendo maléficamente y viendo como afro le ponía una corona de flores en la cabeza a Shaka el semi ciego sin sentido de percepción

hola afro – Saludo MM de adelante y en ese momento Saga, Kanon y Milo empujaron el juego y se treparon rápidamente agarraron una velocidad sorprendente y al caer…una enorme ola de agua helada salio disparada…contra el puente, tal fue la fuerza que Afrodita y Shaka salieron disparados a los lados todos mojados

jajajaaja – todos reían como desquiciados, también se habían mojado pero no tanto como Afro y Shaka

En el santuario-

Hyoga sintió que corrió a la velocidad de la luz, ¡¡no!… más rápido, con Eri en las manos, pasaron tan rápido que no se percataron de que shiryu y sonrey jugaban al dragón y el domador, desnudos a media casa de libra…cabe mencionar que las armas de Dohko no solo sirven para pelear

shun! – entro de golpe a la habitación del patriarca cuando miraron a Saori caerse en paños menores de la espalda de shun, los dos voltearon a mirar a Hyoga

hyoga! No es lo que parece – dijo Saori poniéndose la sabana (dejando a shun al desnudo)

huyyyy shun – Eri lo miro muy de cerca

ERI! – hyoga prendió su cosmos

Si es hombre – Eri jalo a Hyoga y evitaron tremendo pleito saliendo de la casa

Vaya si seiya supiera que los hermanitos cuidan muy bien a sus mujeres

Jeje…no se lo digas, quedaría destrozado

Regresando a la feria…

Shaka y afro se levantaron

ya decía yo que tanta amabilidad era extraña – los demás llegaron…a burlarse

¿Cómo no lo vi venir? – afro saco un espejo de su bolsillo y se miro

pues estabas muy ocupado haciendo esto – MM levanta la corona de flores

pero velo por el lado lindo – trato de arreglar Camus cuando vio que Afro estuvo apunto de lanzar rosas envenenadas y pestilentes – la corona te queda bien- se la quito a MM y se la puso a Afro

tienes razón – se retoco el maquillaje

vamos a otro juego – milo continuo caminando y los demás se disponían a seguirlo

Shaka ¿no vienes? – Kanon lo miraba temblar

No, hace frió…y aquí da el solecito

jajajaaja – todos se divertían enserio

Hey vamos a ese – milo señalo una canoa que para su gusto era leve

Vamos – Shura miro a los demás

Yo me quedo

Hey…Shaka, si no vas, Afro tendrá que ayudarte a calentarte…como shun con hyoga

Haaa…todavía quiero mi virginidad – dicho esto Shaka los siguió

Se subieron muy animados al juego, se veía tranquilo en comparación de los que habían trepado, tomaron sus asientos, cerraron los seguros

esto esta tranquilo .- dijo milo

¿te gusta dar vueltas de cabeza? – pregunto Mu

pues…si – la verdad es que no, si decía eso los demás buscarían un juego que diera vueltas para ponerlos de cabeza solo por molestarlo

El juego comenzó, se mecía de frente hacia atrás levemente y comenzó a arrullarlos

esto es aburrido… - milo sentía que tenia sueño

si…espera – Mu sonrió maléficamente cosa que milo no paso por alto

¿Por qué?

ya lo veras

hay no – miro con terror como el juego empezaba a tomar mas velocidad…y mas…y mas hasta dar varias vueltas rápidas

Haaaa…bajenme odio estar de cabeza, lo odio – Milo intentaba sacarse el seguro

Jajajaja, era tu turno milo, velo por el lado lindo tu lo escogiste – dijo Shura divertidamente mientras Camus congelaba su mano pues le dolía bastante

Maldición – de un momento a otro el juego se quedo arriba teniendo a todos los pasajeros de cabeza

¿y si se suelta esto? – milo estaba aterrorizado

caerás de cabeza – contesto fríamente saga

¡¡¡pots! que consuelo – milo se ponía morado

siento que la sangre se me sube al cerebro – dijo MM

eso es ilógico…primero tendrías que tener uno – contesto afro

¿tienes frió Shaka?

Si algo Aioros

Ha…esto es frió – con un rápido movimiento a la velocidad de la luz Aioros jalo la mano de Camus (que estaba adelante) y congelo Shaka pero el juego dio otra vuelta y la mano se descontrolo dejando helados a los demás

Haaaaa quiero a mi mama –

Al bajar

milo… ¿conociste a tu mama? – Shaka intentaba sacarse del juego saga golpeo el hielo liberándolo

Seguro murió picada por un escorpión…como la madre de hyoga

La madre de hyoga se ahogo y congelo en Siberia MM

¿Hyoga? ¿Qué hyoga? – todos quedaron helados

Ya, no se desilusionen muchachos – afro al fin se soltó del juego (la gente se preguntaba como demonios se congelo todo) – en el juego de agua MM estaba en sus 5 minutos de inteligencia

Ya lo notamos - todos

Vamos, ahora iremos ahhh…- Camus miro el mapa

¿Alguna idea Kanon? – Shura miro a Kanon mientras que milo intentaba ponerse de pie (estaba muy mareado)

¿Por qué siempre yo? Yo siempre doy la ideas para todo

si a ti te debemos que seiya y compañía nos opacaran en todas las peleas – contesto Aldebarán

hey…yo no les dije "déjenlos pasar"

¡ya cállense, vamos a el escorpión – contesto saga

¿un juego dedicado a mi?- milo estaba ilusionado- gracias Kanon y saga

milo…ese es saga…Kanon fue a comprar agua- Shura sintió alivio por su brazo

entonces veo un clon de saga – milo se desmayo

lo llevaremos cargando al juego

¿aun estas enojado?- Shaka se acerco a Aioros

no, sabes que te aprecio – otra vez esa voz sarcástica

si claro – Shaka los dirigió hacia el siguiente juego…

Al llegar al escorpión Milo estaba emocionadísimo (solo por que llevaba su nombre)

bueno pues ya casi llegamos – estaban todos comiendo helado, ya casi se lo acababan, había pasado media hora desde que se formaron

rayos…que calor

yo no me subo…no pienso desmayarme de nuevo – milo salto el tubo que formaba las filas

yo también – todos sorprendidos ven como Saga sigue a milo

Va quien los necesita – les grito Kanon molesto pues Aldebarán le pidió que se quedara

Jaja…miren avanzamos, avanzamos – afro saltaba de emoción (lo hacia en casi todos los juegos)- haaa nos detuvimos – afro entristeció al ver que no entraron en esa fila de carros

no entiendo… ¿Por qué pagamos para marearnos? – Aioros miraba a su hermano

mmm…hermano, nosotros no pagamos ¿recuerdas? Todo lo pago Saori

de hecho nadie pago…jajajaja – dicho esto MM sufrió un ataque de risa histérica y tuvo que ser retirado por milo

¿esta diciendo que ni siquiera nos apartaron lugar?

Así es Shaka

¿Y lo permitimos?

Así es Shaka

¿Entonces entramos Gratis, Mu?

Si Shaka

¿Y no nos vamos a ir al infierno por eso?

No Shaka

A...bueno – (¡¡haa!)

Avanzaron un poco mas y decidieron donde iría cada uno, el juego pasaba por una vía que se enroscaba 2 veces, así que daban dos vueltas en circulo completo, Pasaba una hacia el frente y otra en reversa por toda la vía (se imaginaran los gritos).

¿crees que Kanon aguante el viaje?

No lo se- contesto fríamente Saga a Milo

Jajajajaja

Mmm…- Saga se quedo mirando un momento a Milo que le hacia señales algo obscenas a Camus y este le contestaba divertido.

"¿Por qué no hablar? Milo parase amigable, además no creo que siga enojado…mmm, OK no tengo nada mejor que hacer" pensó Saga así que se dispuso a hablar - ¿Cuántas veces crees que vomite?

¿He?..pues…¿crees que aun haya restos de copo en su estomago, por que si es así como…3 veces mas el desayuno de hoy- Milo contesto con una súper sonrisa

¿Cómo sabes de ese asunto? – saga se sorprendió

pues, Aldebarán vio cuando lo invito a desayunar y el ayudo a Kiki a terminar con el sufrimiento del carnero, además nos dio un poco a mi y a MM ¿verdad MM?- volteo a mirar a MM

jajajajajaa

si que esta loco – Dijeron al unísono y voltearon a ver a MM

….jajajajajaja- quería contestar…no pudo

Momentos después todos se prepararon y se empezaron a acomodar en el juego, olvidaron que Aldebarán subió adelante y Mu se sentó con el.

Vamos MU apurate – Aldebarán se sentó emocionado

Al fin te dejan ir adelante – Mu le sonrió a su amigo, después de ellos se sentaron Aioros y Shura

Que bien esto va a estar súper – Shura se estaba abrochado el cinturón de seguridad cuando…

Yo voy con mi hermano esta vez – con su fuerza habitual Aioria lo levanto entre sus brazos

Pero no te enojes – Shura lo miro algo raro

¿Mu le das permiso?- (eso sonó mas a orden que petición) Aioria llevo a Shura al primer asiento

si claro – puso cara de perrito a medio morir y se fue atrás con Shaka

aquí estarás bien – lo dejo caer grotescamente en el asiento y luego se sentó junto a su hermano

si claro…ardido – dijo Shura

estoy atrás de ti – dijo Aioria y le volteo un zape

OK, OK – Shura algo molesto se abrocho el cinturón

no soy tan malo – contesto Aldebarán con una sonrisa

no, lo se, no es por ti, es que…me aventó y aun me duele el brazo

debiste ir a la enfermería

nooo- el juego comenzó a avanzar rápidamente y sintieron como sus estómagos se estremecían

Al dar la primera vuelta, todos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, los voltearon tan rápidamente de cabeza que todos sintieron que era el fin, la segunda Mm.…

Haaaa! Mi brazo – Shura sintió el pesado cuerpo de Aldebarán torturándolo

Ha se me olvido decirte, olvidaste poner el seguro para que tu compañero no se te viniera enzima jajajaja- le advirtió (muy tarde) Aioria a Shura gritando

Maldito, haaa – Shura esquivo el cuerpo de Aldebarán haciéndose para adelante

¿Shaka?- Mu abrió los ojos pensó que Shaka estaba meditando

haaaaaa esto es fantástico – se equivoco pues estaba con los brazos arriba lanzándole palomitas a Camus, este abría la boca he intentaba tragarlas ( todas terminaron en el cabello de Afro)

¡¡¡Haaaaa!- Aldebarán movió grotescamente su brazo hacia Shura (se agacho)

por Athena – Shura volteo a mirar el asiento…tenia marcado el brazo de Aldebarán, tembló un poco

ah…debí haberme quedado con Saga – Kanon agarro su estomago mientras intentaba sujetarse de lo que pudiera

Aioria…ya viste el color de Kanon

¿He? – volteo a mirar Kanon estaba morado

El juego se detuvo

si al fin – Shura intento levantarse pero Aioria lo sentó

espera a que habrán los seguros ¿no querrás romperlos?

Ahh…- Kanon volteo por casualidad a mirar a Milo vio que traía un letrero " NO VOMITES O GANARA LA APUESTA SAGA" , mientras tanto atrás de la fila

Shaka ya deja eso – Dijo Camus molesto

Pero…

Pero nada

si Camus – dijo triste y guardo la bolsa de palomitas

Ahora avienta las lunetas – Camus sonrió

Si…- miro sus bolsas del pantalón - se me cayeron – Shaka casi llora, en verdad se divertía

Toma - Sonrió Mu y le hizo entrega de una bolsa

Gracias - derramo una lagrima y abrazo a Mu

El juego hizo unos ruidos y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo… pero ahora de espaldas

NOOOOOOOO- Shura vio el brazo de Aldebarán cerca de su cara intento esquivarlo…no lo logro

Perdón Shura

No importa aun tengo mi sexto sentido para ver

Ah…milo...lo… siento – ¡¡ahh! (Kanon se agacho)

Dale, dale , dejame a mi – Mu tomo unas lunetas de Shaka

¡¡AHuch!...- Shura

perdón – Aldebarán

haaa- Shura

perdón- Aldebarán

mi pierna – Shura

perdón –Aldebarán

cuidado con…AHAAAAAAAAYYY – Shura

…perdón – Aldebarán

no, no - Shura

…- Aldebarán

Jajajajajaja - Aioria se divirtió bastante cuando vio sangre de Shura

Al bajar…

A mira Aldebarán...me acomodaste el brazo –

Ah que bien…

Aunque creo que escalibur no volverá a ser la misma

Shura…llevas el cuello pegado al hombro

No te preocupes Aldebarán… puedo acostumbrarme – decía mientras cojeaba

ya les dije que mi cabello no es ningún plato de frituras – Afro bajo molesto peinándose

velo por el buen lado…no te aventamos chicle – Mu recibió directo en la cara el peine

¿Cuántas te comiste?

Jeje 2 lunetas...Shaka, tienen muy mal tino

Ya no te quejes Shura – Aioria bajo abrazando a su hermano que estaba preocupado por los múltiples golpes de Shura

Si…no me quejo, no creo que quiera volver a ver bien, o que extrañe mi cuello, o mi brazo, no me importa no volver a caminar derecho o bien…de hecho me vale si no tengo hijos – dicho esto tomo el bastón de una incauta ancianita que pasaba (en mal momento) y comenzó a golpear con eso a Aioria

A todo mundo se le ocurre desmayarse últimamente ¿no? – le pregunto Aioros a MM

Jajajajaja…jajajajaja…ajajajja- cayó al suelo y se retorció en este, se estaba ahogando… ¿de risa?

Me debes…una televisión y tu armadura de escorpión – Saga lo apunto en una libreta y lo hizo firmar (¿de donde la saco?) después de ver a Kanon correr directo a un bote de basura

¡¡He! la armadura también me la debe a mi – Camus reclamo

¿quieres apostarla?

Ok ¿Qué apuestas?

Te apuesto… la armadura de géminis y escorpión a que la ancianita derriba a Aioria

Ok te apuesto la de acuario y la de cisne

¿cisne?

Si –

¿Qué no le pertenece a hyoga?

Le diré que revivo a su madre y ,me la dará corriendo

No puedes hacer eso

No te preocupes el incauto se lo creerá – Camus sonrió maléficamente

Esperaron unos segundos viendo como Shura atacaba ágilmente a Aioros

- Te voy a ganar – Camus estaba confiado

Aumentemos la puesta si estas tan confiado

¿Qué apuestas? – Camus se distrajo un segundo viendo como Mu y Shaka golpeaban el pecho de MM para que respirara de nuevo y su corazón latiera

mmmm..te apuesto a mi hermano – dijo viendo a Kanon recargarse en Aldebarán

mmm…te apuesto a hyoga, como esclavo por 1 mes – voltearon a mirar a Aioria que hizo su mano un poco para atrás y empujo levemente a la ancianita que intentaba quitarles su bastón

ya hermano – Aioros miraba a unas chicas muy buenas junto con milo dándole la espalda a los dos peleadores

ahí va – Saga observo a la ancianita tomar un bat que un nieto le dio

…no hará nada – Camus estaba seguro de si mismo

Aldebarán… ¿crees que Shaka necesite ayuda? – Kanon vio como le daban de toques a MM con la ayuda de afro (a veces llevaba esa maquina para defenderse de MM)

1, 2 ,3 – saga miro unos segundos la ancianita golpeo a Aioria entre las piernas mientras sujeto el baston con toda la fuerza de Shura y cayo arrastrándose de dolor

¿¿¿que? – Camus se sorprendió, MM al fin respiro, Kanon se dirigió a un bote de basura, Aioros logro conquistar a una joven, milo tomo prestado un hot dog.

Firma aquí por favor – le puso la libreta

Y ahí va la armadura de acuario y escorpión...y todo por una anciana

Y la de cisne y hyoga – agrego saga

eso no importa –

fue un placer hacer negocios contigo – le dio la mano a Camus

gracias amable señora – Shura le dio amablemente su bastón a la ancianita

déjame ayudarte – lo tomo por la cara y le acomodo el cuello

gracias

para que te aproveche...abusivo – le dio una pata en el estomago a Aioria quien seguía retorciéndose (el bat era de madera muy dura). Después de eso los 14 nietos de la abuelita lo golpearon varias veces y se fueron.

Después del incidente Aldebarán cargo entre sus brazos a MM quien estaba casi inconsciente, Aioros cargo a su hermano y Camus a Shura

vamos a la casa del terror – dijo saga

mejor a la enfermería – dijo débilmente Aioria preocupado por el futuro de sus relaciones con mujeres

ahh…Kanon paso su brazo por el cuello de su gemelo y se recargo

es la venganza del carnerito

saga…no seas cruel

**En el santuario….**

deja eso – Seika se movió grotescamente

¿lo dejo? – Ikki hizo un movimiento ágil de manos

bueno...mejor no

¿te gusta? – Se agacho y volvió a subir las manos

me encanta…quiero mas…dame mas…mas – le decía levemente Seika

lo disfrutas – ikki movió mas rápido las manos

me encanta

¿Dónde te gusta más aquí? – las subió un poco – ¿o acá? – las bajo bastante

abajo

Detrás de la puerta…

¿Qué estarán haciendo?

No lo se Shun

Intenta ver

Pues tal vez si abres la puerta pueda ver

Eres una diosa se que puedes hacerlo

Shun…ustedes me protegen de los malos

Mm..tienes razón – Shun se decidió a ver como su hermano hacia sus cosillas con Seika y entre abrió la puerta

Lo que vieron fue indescriptible, sorprendente, magnifico, increíble…si increíble ve r a Ikki con una bata de masajista masajeando la espalda y cuello de Seika y formados a la espera Hyoga, Eri, Shiryu, Sun- rei y Jabu

he pasa hermano abrí un negocio

¿ikki? – entraron Saori y Shun apenados …segundos después de ver el trabajo de ikki se formaron

Bueno al menos los caballeros no se morirían de hambre si los corro, pues Ikki masajea bien, Shiryu cocina unas ricos tacos de carnitas y Hyoga lava bien pisos

¿y seiya?

El…seria…el bufón del santuario – rió divertida ante la cara de shun que se molesto un poco

¿y yo?

Tu…pues…tu…he ..upsss…no apague la sopa – Athenea huyó

Nadie jamas me contesta volt1eo a ver a jabu…este al notar su mirada fue a sentarse a otro lugar

Maldición…regresare al hades…creo que solo ahí me quieren – derramo una lagrima

En alguna parte del Inframundo…

¿oíste eso? – hades se paro de golpe - rápido Pandora empaca las cosas nos mudamos al paraíso

¿pero por que hades?

Ya tengo suficiente con la repentina visita de MM hace media hora

Pero hades…seiya vive aya

Maldición…

En la feria…enfermería…

¿te sientes mejor?

Si saga gracias – MM tomo el vaso de agua que le ofrecía

Me pregunto por que te reíste tanto, no puedo creer que casi murieras por eso

Fallecí por 15 segundos, en verdad…- saco un frasco que tenia una etiqueta que decía " gas hilarante "

¿Y eso?

Ya sabes...se lo quite a Milo, tiene muchas cosas en su almacén, incluso encontré mi televisión, la esclava de oro que perdiste hace años…no tienes idea de todo lo que encontré

Ese gas te hace reír sin control, además todos sabemos que milo tiene algunas mañas…como todos – Saga tomo el frasco y lo observo

Si, el gas es para controlar a las masas furiosas que quieran atacarte…me imagino que lo tiene por si la policía llega a buscar la bóveda de dinero bajo su casa

Después de que curen las múltiples rapadas de Aioria nos iremos al juego que sigue – llega Shaka y les sonríe

¿y cual será? – MM dejo el vaso de agua

pues hay varias opciones…uno llamado Batman the raid, los go cars, los carritos chocones y la casa de espantos

y el carrusel – Llega Mu y Aldebarán

¿carrusel? Eso es para niños, tu ya estas grandecito

pero saga

pero nada

si saga – el joven Mu salio de la enfermería casi llorando jamás en su niñez le permitieron subirse al carrusel así que se quedo con las ganas…

Todos creímos que ya no habría mas venganzas entre los caballeros…nos equivocamos ¿algún día alguien que no sea Ikki aceptara hablar con shun? ¿Hades se mudara del inframundo? ¿Qué desastres les esperan a los caballeros en los siguientes juegos? ¿Mu podrá subirse al carrusel? ¿Quién le dio gas hilarante a MM?...todo lo sabremos en el capitulo que estoy redactando

Recomendaciones, comentarios, tomatazos…favor de mandármelas al correo P

Saludos…


	6. ¿Las reglas del parque?

Capitulo 6: "¿las reglas del parque?

Se encontraba Aioria caminando con mucha dificultad pues el golpe de aquella turba furiosa le dolía aun, no podía usar su cosmos para defenderse ordenes de Athena así que se sintió miserablemente infeliz, lo único bueno es que su hermano lo llevaba cargando (ni tan bueno cada vez que veía a una chica linda lo dejaba caer de la impresión), así pues llegaron junto con los otros a una enorme casa vieja que todos miraron extraño, no había mucha gente formada.

Que tétrico se ve esto – Afro se sujeto de MM

Se ve como las entradas del infierno – contesto Milo

Nooo, las entradas del infierno son mas bonitas – MM empujó a Afro

Si en eso tiene razón- Contestaron los demás

¿Shura como te sientes? – Camus observo como se sentó en el suelo

algo cansado…pero me divierto de lo lindo

yo me divertía hasta que esa turba furiosa me ataco

¿cual Aioria? ¿Te refieres a la ancianita atómica o a los niños desquiciados?- pregunto observándolo Camus

Los HAAA- cayo por quincuagésima vez - …dos – se sobaba la cabeza

Ya quiero entrar – MM estaba impaciente al igual que Milo

Espero que te controles MM no pienso volver a darte respiración de boca a boca – Dijo Afro (¿se imaginan la cara de todos?)

¿QUEEEEEEE? – por primera vez MM cambio a un color pálido- ¿Cómo?

Jeje…te dije que no se lo dijeras – Shaka le volteo un mero golpe en la frente a afro – lo siento MM…es que no respirabas y nadie mas se ofreció

….- MM se sentó y no hablo mas

jajajaja…- Saga y Afro fueron los únicos que se rieron (entonces recordó aquella vez que MM lo emborrachó he hizo que Afro lo besara, termino MM ese día con la frase "eso jamás me pasara").

Adelante – llego un cuate con una voz tétrica, quito un cordoncito y entraron a la casa, antes de subir a los carros Shaka sujeto a Saga y le hablo al oído se rieron y treparon cada quien a un carrito.

En alguna parte de la feria…

si en efecto…yo soy un caballero dorado que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy el caballero dorado de Libra- Dohko estaba sentado en una bardita con una rubia, Shion y una pelirroja que manejaban algunos de los juegos…

eso me pareció conocido…- Shion recordaba un programa muy estupido que veía Afro de una tal sailor moon

si…- la rubia se abalanzo y beso a Shion

linda ¿no crees que los niños no deberían de ver esto?- le metía la mano por su pantalón

neeee – lo beso de nuevo

Se encontraban en la cabina de mandos de un juego al que con cariño los niños titulan "las sillitas voladoras", Shion se encontraba explorando a la chica y se movieron grotescamente

el juego se mueve mas rápido – dijo un niño

he ¿que es eso? – dijo otro señalando la camina

¿Qué hacen? - pregunto otra niña

no lo se… he esta muy rápido el juego – ahora en vez de ser juego para niños de 7 años abajo se convirtió en un juego a la velocidad de la canoa (lol)

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaron los niños al unísono. Auxilioooooooooooooooo- gritaban otros y otros mas solo vomitaban pero Shion y compañía estaban muy ocupados para saberlo

Regresando a la casa del terror…

Los carros comenzaban a moverse y entraron a una puerta ahí vieron adornos horripilantes…

pots que feo – Aioros tembló un poco

pero si esto es muy aburrido – MM estaba junto a el

CALLENSE ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUE ME ASUSTEN – Afro se voltea enojado

Dudo que eso suceda- contesta Aldebarán que estaba con el

Otra dimensión- susurro saga

¿Qué dijiste hermano?

Nada – le sonríe

Sei sam saram - susurra - … ¿oigan que es eso? – Shaka señalo un dragón que venia hacia ellos

Se ve muy real – MM lo miro sorprendido- debe ser un holograma

Se ve real – Aioros lo venia venir, sintieron que los atropellaría pero nadie se agacho, Aioros miro como el holograma traspaso a todos

Se ve real – Aioros estaba dispuesto a tocarlo cuando sintió un golpe que lo tiro del carro - ¡es real!

¿y Aioros?- Aioria volteo para atrás no lo vio

pues creo que se quedo – contesto saga

¿se quedo?

Heee… ¡Si!…

Mientras tanto Aioros caminaba sin rumbo alguno por la casa viendo varias puertas

Maldición juro que era real – vio una extraña puerta rosa que le decía _"Aioros ven te estamos esperando"_

¿una puerta parlante? Con una voz femenina…fenomenal – camina como imnotizado y entra

vamos hazlo ahora sailor moon

¿he que? – Aioria voltea y ve a cuatro jóvenes muy lindas

vamos serena tonta

¿serena? ¿quien yo? – mira su mano que trae un cetro de esos que parecen de cartón y luego comienza a danzar - ¿Qué pasa? no quiero hacer esta danza… ah pero mi cuerpo se mueve solo…– su hermosa ¿falda azul? (bueno…es el guión) se revolotea conforme sus sexis vueltas y lanza su varita de corazoncitos contra un malo que parecía ser mas inútil que el mismo Jabu (todo esto en secuencia lenta y larga) el malo bosteza se toma un cafecito antes de que lo golpee

eso es cariño – llega un cuate vestido de traje

ES tuxedo mask - las chicas se desmayan

¿Tux que? – Aioros ve al malo desintegrarse - ¿Quién eres tu?

Siempre tan dulce amor – lo toma entre sus brazos

He deja…- intenta safarse pero los labios del tipo se acercan mas a el – haaaa – (sintió mas terror que cuando vio su hora de morir)

Linda güerita

Soy moreno tarado…y déjame ..ahhhhh… no por favor. por favor – cierra los ojos y los aprieta al abrirlos no hay nada mas que oscuridad – pots que buena casa del terror

Si, es linda – se oye una voz detrás de el

¿Heee? – mira a un tipo con traje hecho de plástico barato color rojo con casco

únete a nosotros – le estira la mano

¿Qué?...es una broma...hades los envió ¿verdad?

Somos…los…power rangers – hicieron poses mas ridículas que las sailor

Soy…pink ranger – salta uno vestido de rosa y se quita el casco

Eres…- mira con terror su cabello ¿¡verde? Salir del casco - ¡Shun!

Soy blue ranger – salta y se abre de pies, se quita el casco

¡¡Hyoga! – mira como mueve los brazos como para lanzar su polvo de diamantes

soy Green ranger – salta con una pose como de bailarina de ballet

shiryu…ajajajaja – cae al suelo carcajeándose

soy…yellow ranger – salta Ikki se quita el casco y lanza fuego por la boca (tipo Xena princesa guerrera)

¿tienen que empezar todo por soy? – Aioros estaba riéndose

me llaman red ranger – salta se quita el casco y ¿adivinen quien es?

Soy Jabu jajajaja

¿He?... ¿acaso no tenias que ser seiya? – Aioros deja de reírse

no, yo soy seiya – salta con traje y cetro…de Athena (imagínenselo)

jajajajajaja – Aioros no deja de revolcarse de la risa

si no quiere unirse a la fuerzas guardiana del espacio…tendré que transformarlo por la fuerza – shun entrega un estuche…de…de…maquillaje a seiya este se pinta los labios

ven cariño – con voz mas gay que la de shun – seiya corre tras de Aioros que termino de reír y se llevo tremendo espanto

una puerta – corre a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando con el aire a los supuestos power rangers y entra cerrando con seguro – libre al fin

si – siente a alguien recargado en él, al voltear ve unas terribles pero esponjositas orejas negras

bienvenido

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa un ratón parlante...y gigante – Aioros corre viendo transformarse el cuarto negro en un caminito amarillo con cielo azul y rosas en el los costados, ve a un pato parlante de puerco con una pata, dos perros jugando ajedrez, y toda una línea de princesas de cuento persiguiéndolo

morirás…jajajaja – el ratón toma una sierra eléctrica

por Athena… - sigue corriendo aterrorizado ve otra puerta

detente…detente, ahí noooo – dijeron todos al unísono pero era tarde Aioros ya había entrado

pots…- respira agitadamente

hola amiguito vamos a jugar a usar la imaginación- estiran las manos para abrazarlo

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – grita aterrorizado al ver un dinosaurio color púrpura, una pájaro verde gigante, una rana y una puerca parlantes, y cuatro enanitos que reconoció como unos tales teletuvies

te quiero yo y tu a mi somos una familia feliz …

nooo…alguien…tengan piedad matéenme quien sea ha...no oigo no oigo – se agacho y cubrió los oídos y cerro los ojos

¿Aioros?

¿Aioros? – sintió una mano en su hombro – así me llamo – levantó la mirada y vio a su hermano menor – Aioria

¿estas bien? – lo miro tiernamente y le ayudo a levantarse

haaa...tuve terror…un tipo intento besarme…y seiya también intentaba hacerlo – lo abraza y llora

jejeje– saga se contuvo la risa estaba junto a Shaka quien extrañamente se tapo la boca

jajajajaja eso es lo mas estupido que he escuchado – MM se revuelca en el suelo

Mascara de muerte…- afro sonríe

¿Qué?

Esa es la palabra mas estupida que he oído

….

Ajajajajjajaja – afro se ríe

Jajaja… No entiendo –MM ríe y todos sacan una gotita detrás de su cabeza

¿Pero todo eso paso en el trayecto del carrito al suelo? – Milo lo mira extrañado

pero…fue real – Aioros se seca las lagrimas

deja de temblar ya paso – Aioria lo saca de la casa del terror de la cual no salía aun

pero…te lo juro que paso

si…claro hermano te creo – lo mira indiferente

Ya afuera Shaka y Saga caminan a un rinconcito….

JAJAJAJAJA…. – los dos ríen al unísono

¿Viste su cara? – Shaka estaba rojo de la risa

jajaja y temblaba

ha… así que por eso la otra dimensión – llega Kanon mirándolos feo

pues…si jajaja – Saga no se sentía culpable

de Saga lo creo pero ¿tu Shaka?

Hey Aioros me las debía, yo no hice mas que cuidar a su hermano y por eso la trae conmigo

Ya veras, se lo diré

Soplón

Cállate Saga eso estuvo mal…no ven que esta muy asustado- todos voltean a ver como tiembla

Si le dices Mu recibirá una telegrama con el paradero de copo de nieve – dijo Shaka tranquilamente

¿Que?- Kanon tembló con solo imaginar el mensaje "busca en el estomago de Kanon" - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Todos lo saben…claro menos Mu –contesto saga

Esta bien seré parte de su sucio juego – se sonríen y van con los demás

¿Ya decidieron a donde ir? – Shaka se recarga en milo

pues Aldebarán decidió ir a batman the ride – Mu camina en dirección al juego y todos lo siguen

En el santuario…

El santuario estaba hecho un asco todo estaba sucio y olía extraño, los caballeros de bronce (o al menos los que quedaron) junto con una Saori descarriada habían hecho tonterías y media ahí, desde jugar béisbol con las armas de Libra hasta contratar bailadores porno en la casa del gran patriarca, Athena tomaba tequila mientras los otros 3 estaban con sus respectivas invitadas, mientras shun intentaba encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas

Casa de leo…

¿Seika? – ikki estaba cubierto por unas sabanas

¿Qué sucede? – Seika sale de las sabanas

¿oíste eso?

No…no escucho nada

Exacto – se paro de golpe y seika cayo en paños menores al suelo

No entiendo – jalo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse al ver que ikki también lo hacia a velocidad

Desde que llegamos aquí, el león no dejaba de rugir como tu no dejabas de gritar (lol cualquiera imaginaria algo feo)

Ha el gatito, si, descubrí que estaba molesto por estar encerrado así que le pedí a Jabu que lo soltara

¿QUEEE? Soltaste a la mascota asesina de Aioria…nos matara – tomo su chaqueta y salieron corriendo a una velocidad increíble

En casa de pisis…

hola gatito – shun estaba subido en una mesa, "el gatito" que en realidad era un enorme león muy peligroso con feroces garras y colmillos afilados listos para devorar lo que sea en un segundo pero lindo al fin se comía las rosas de Afro (las no envenenadas)

gatito…si comes eso…Afro te matara – el león rugió como contestándole y luego se dirigió a el amenazante

haaaaa hermano es el momento de que aparezcas- shun comenzó a llorar (es ilógico shun podría acabar con un león fácilmente ¿no? Si Hyoga peleaba con osos polares…pero si consideramos que los caballeros dorados están en una feria y Atenea esta cruda sentada en su estatua pues…)

¿Ikki?...IKKIIIIIII- puso cara de terror cuando el león se acerco mas

Mientras tanto en el techo de esa misma casa

tengo que salvar a shun

¿pero con que? Se te olvido traer tus plumitas

si además son caras como para tirarlas…- miro a su alrededor mientras shun esquivaba los zarpasos del león

ya se – tomo unas vigas del techo de la casa y comenzó a lanzar contra el león

ha...bueno – seika tomo otras y también comenzó a lanzarlas

Brillante idea hermano – contesto sarcásticamente pues con el mal tino de seika ahora también tendría que esquivar los vigasos

Toma esto – una viga que seika lanza con todas sus fuerzas golpea a shun este cae y empuja una mesa con los "pececitos" de Afrodita

Listo vamonos…salvamos a tu hermano- seika besa a ikki y cae al suelo (hheee en este caso al techo) ignorando totalmente que una anguila electrica le estaba dando unos toquecitos a shun (parte de la aterradora colección de afro)

El león salio huyendo al ver los "pececitos" sin darse cuanta de que pido una espina de una rosa negra…

Regresando a la feria….

Ya estaban a punto de entrar al bataman the ride de hecho se estaban acomodando los seguros, se sentían algo incómodos pues en este juego solo les sujetan hombros y espalda, los pies van volando, de este juego se salvaron Milo (que se hizo el dolido), Kanon (quien aun tenia asco), Aioros (que seguía temblando), MM (que todavía se sentía un poco mal) y Shaka (se le dio la gana no subir) que todavía no se recuperaban del todo de las impresiones anteriores.

y ahí vamos – sonrió Mu al ver adelante a Aldebarán

si amigo – estaba emocionado cabe mencionar que Aldebarán era fan de batman…que extraño

que cobarde es Kanon – dijo saga al verlo junto a MM

no es cobarde solo desea dejar de deshidratarse al devolver - afro le contesto estaba atrás pero nadie podía voltear hacia atrás

Antes de partir vio que MM le señalo un lugar al voltear levemente vio las medidas de estatura que están permitidas para ese juego, cosa que el encargado no le reviso a Aldebarán por estar coqueteándole ¡A AFRO! (haaa…sin comentarios), saga sonrió maléficamente

Al empezar el juego se dan varias vueltas a una velocidad muy fea, te mareas horrores, Aldebarán estaba muy divertido cuando vio un muro muy, muy cerca de el juego, considerando su altura, y entonces…

ahhh- doblo los pies como arrodillándose y el peligro paso (se vio mas inteligente que todos últimamente)

rayos…- saga necesitaba idear un plan (ya saben el simple afán de divertirse)

oye Alde esto es muy divertido – dijo Mu

siii – Aldebarán sonrió (cabe mencionar que van gritando)

oye Alde y ¿Quién era la niña que te regalo la flor? – Mu sonrió maléficamente

ella…es una niña muy linda – alde comienza a babear con la velocidad todo eso cae en la cara de Mu

Todo es tan rápido que pasan por el muro y los pies de Aldebarán se arrastran por el muro raspándolo fuertemente, tanto que deja su marca (como en el escorpión) y los zapatos salen volando a una velocidad impresionante y caen en algún lugar del parque (imagínenlo en cámara lenta) todos ríen sin parar

Los zapatos de Aldebarán salen volando a una velocidad impresionante y caen sobre dos personas

haaa ¿cariñito estas bien? – la rubia se asoma por el tremendo hoyo dejado por la silueta del otro

¿y esto? - Dohko saca un zapato enorme

es…de Aldebarán … - sale Shion con el zapato izquierdo saliendo de otro hoyo

¡¡maldición están aquí! – Shion y Dohko

Pélate…digo huye Dohko - salen corriendo a la velocidad de la luz dejando a las chicas confundidas con unos niños semi trastornados

que tíos mas raros – la pelirroja mira los zapatos cuando escuchan unas voces

mira aquí están – Aldebarán toma sus zapatos

jajajajajjaja – no han dejado de reír

¿y eso? – Shura mira las siluetas en el suelo

se me hacen conocidas

va que importa vamos a los go cars – MM al fin recupero su humor

Mm. esta bien – Afro lo sigues y todos lo hacen

Llegando a los go cars, se forman rentan los carritos de carreras

escuchen si no saben manejar es mejor que no suban…podría ser muy peligroso, pónganse el casco y no se lo quiten por nada, no choque unos coches con otros…diviértanse – el que atiende les señalo las reglas y luego les mostró los autos

reglas…no se para que pierde su tiempo...jajaja - MM tomo un casco que traía pintada una parca

idéntico a ti – Afro tomo uno con una mariposa

idéntico a ti…mariposón jajajaja – MM le dio una palmada

¿que dijiste? – afro estuvo apunto de golpearlo cuando Saga los detuvo

ya tranquilos, mejor dile… Mariposita – tomo un casco azul marino

si así es mejor – se abrocho el casco

…. Ajjajajaja – MM subió a su respectivo auto

- ¿¿¿Manejar? – YO ME QUEDO – Aldebarán se sentó en las gradas para ver la carrera junto con Aioros (quien seguía temblando) y Mu

suerte muchachos – Mu les sonrió

si como no – cada quien se acomodo en un auto y en la pista de salida

prepárense para morder el polvo que dejare al ganar – MM estaba muy seguro

ha tu no podrías ganarme ni con un milagro – Shura lo miro retante

calléense ya…yo les pateare el trasero – Afro les sonrió

prepárense a ser humillados entonces – Kanon definitivamente debía ganar

¿y cual será el premio? – contesto fríamente Camus

la armadura de Aioros

mmm…eso esta ya muy pasado ¿no, además creo que se la gano seiya en el torneo intergaláctico, ¡hey esa armadura le pertenece a mi hermano!

al que gane le damos…mmm…un beso de Athena – Shaka sonrió

mmm… ¿con las babas de seiya? ¡ni loco! – MM se asqueo

es eso o un beso de shun – Afro sonrió

o en todo caso tuyo afro – contesto saga sarcásticamente

haaa – todos se asquearon

ya se la armadura de fénix jajajaja – Shaka sonrió

¿y como piensas hacer que te la de?

Para eso existe el **Satán Imperial** ¿no? – saga sonrió maléficamente

Ya marías arranquen – grito desde las gradas Aldebarán, dicho esto todos pisaron el acelerador y la carrera comenzó…

Saga, MM y Afro van a la delantera seguidos de Aioria y Milo… ¡¿pero que hace milo! ¡Hey! ¡¡Esta picando la llanta de Aioria con Antares! O no quince agujazos a las llantas traseras Aioria esta fuera de control y se ha estampado en la barra de contención Aioria queda descalificado (y eso que todavía no dan ni la primera curva).

- ¡¡maldito tramposo!

Más atrás vienen Shura y Camus

Ya veraz Camus - Shura pega su auto al de Camus haciendo que raspe en la barrera de contención

El auto de Camus esta raspando en al barrera de contención y sacando chispas, pero miren… aun mas atrás están Shaka y Kanon

¡¡Shaka quitate vas muy lento! – le grita Kanon a Shaka

con calma y llegaremos seguros – Shaka va tan lento que cualquier mortal le ganaría si corre

tu lo pediste –

¿Pero que esta haciendo Kanon? Miren se a pegado a la barrera de contención y a puesto el auto en dos llantas, y paso a Shaka, mientras que Camus intenta apagar el incendio ¿¡incendio? Si parece que se provoco por las chispas, el cabello de Camus se prendió mientras Shura ríe descontroladamente. Vemos que Camus se levanta del asiento… ¿Qué? Se a lanzado al auto de Shura propinadole una certera patada en el rostro…Shura sale volando del auto mientras el auto de Camus se estrella y queda inhabilitado…Shura esta fuera de la carrera

me las pagaras Camus

mas suerte para la próxima Camus acelera

va…- Shura se queda parado a mitad de la pista

Pero que vemos…han tomado a toda velocidad la curva saga Afro y MM, saga va a la delantera, mientras MM y afro van chocando

Quitate mariposón

Mariposa, idiota… - Afro saca un spray y lo aprieta hacia el auto de MM

¿Así que tú fuiste? – MM intentaba taparse al boca, los autos raspan en las paredes

si…yo te rocié el gas hilarante jajajaja

jajajaja me ajajjaa vengare –

MM esta riendo descontroladamente, el volante esta fuera de control, se raspa en al barrera de contención…¡¡dios el auto se volcó! ¿Estará bien el conductor?...un momento entra la conmoción a las gradas (enfocando a las gradas con 2 o cuatro personas del publico, ninguno hace caso de la carrera)

Ha salido… ¿riéndose, regresando a la carrera vemos a Kanon que ha logrado llegar a un lado de Camus

Kanon no te atrevas a pasarme

Solo por que me lo ordenas y te tengo respeto me detendré

¡¡¿Enserio!

No solo bromeaba…- los autos van a gran velocidad la carrera esta cerrada, un momento Camus va ganando velocidad con la segunda curva a rebasado a Kanon

Eso si que no…- Kanon sonríe maléficamente – ¡¡¡Otra dimensión!

¡Que el auto del competidor Camus a desaparecido! ¿Dónde estará? (vemos a Camus y su auto en el angar de nuevo)

Maldito tramposo- se quita su casco

Saga compite con Afro ya van al mismo lugar…afro se esta quitando el casco ¡¿pero que hace! Intenta golpear a Saga con este

estas loco

déjame ganar saga…no ves que Ikki esta bien Chulo – le avienta el casco este se agacha y queda el casco en el suelo, pronto lo rebasan

¿Qué dices? El premio es la armadura infinita de Fénix no el fénix afro

¡¡ ¿Que! – afro se frena y sale de su auto, parece que se rinde ahora ya nada podrá detener a Saga

Pero que ven mis ojos… Milo alcanza a saga (lo que nadie vio es que con una súper fuerza cargo el auto y corrió a la velocidad de la luz) están dando la vuelta final

¿que es eso? - saga se asombra al ver a…a Shaka que avanzo mas o menos 10 metros des que la carrera comenzó

jajaja yo ganare esa armadura

cállate Milo

Antares – l15 agujas al igual que Aioria son lanzadas pero saga esquiva con el auto solo le dan dos…¡¡pero! .. al auto se a descontrolado

El auto de saga choca con al parte trasera del de Shaka y se volcó también…saga es descalificado Milo pasa victorioso pero Kanon lo alcanza (abrió una dimensión cerca)

Van golpeándose al mismo nivel

a un lado milo

me debes una vida recuerdas

hey si te refieres a lo del santuario contra hades…yo no te pedí que me curaras

ingrato

además pude haberte matado

adio marias –

¡¡Que! Shaka tomo una impresionante velocidad y salto… ¡si salto! A los contrincantes que discutían

maldito – Kanon no dejaba de verlo

no te distraigas – Milo

¿he?

Un casco rosita se atoro en el auto de Kanon este no arranca y sale humo de el Kanon queda fuera, al pelea es entre Milo y Shaka pero Shaka ha vuelto a su velocidad…velocidad pero si va mas lento que un bebe gateando

jajaja yo gane – Milo acelera

Plasma relampagueante – El auto de Milo queda hecho mondadientes…Milo esta fuera

Maldición…

Jajajaja

Una Hora después…

pots mira al fin llega Shaka – despierta saga a Kanon que dormía recargado en su hombro

…gane – Sonríe se quita el casco

aleluya, ya fuimos y regresamos de tres juegos y tu apenas llegas – Afro sonríe

jajajaja – MM

denle algo no quiero que quiera que afro lo bese

neee, no le eché mucho esta vez…le falta una media hora para que termine el efecto – afro sonríe

jajajajaja

bueno pues vamos a los carros chocones – Aldebarán se levanto despertando a Mu que babeaba

¿Qué? Los van a destruir como lo hicieron con estos - llego el que cuida señalando los autos (una mondadientes, uno quemado, dos volcados, otro sin llantas, uno con la defensa destrozada, uno averiados por un casco rosa y dos intactos)

no fue tan grabe – Shura se molesto un poco

los pagaran

te equivocas – todos huyeron a la velocidad de la luz…estaban seguros de que Athena los pagaría

Ya en otro lado…

el tipo tiene razón…mejor nos quedamos así – Kanon dio un respiro

vamos a hacer algo más tranquilo ¿no? – Shaka se recargo en Kanon

¿Cómo que? – a Saga le dio la impresión de que seria aburrido

Ya se, vamos a ver el show de los Luney Toons – contesto afro

¿Ese conejo gay y sus amigos?- MM protesto

vaya y ahora que trauma auto infligido te cargas con el pobre conejo – contesto Kanon

ninguno – MM se volteo

no mientas todos sabemos que estas trastornado – Kanon lo miro intrigante

bueno, bueno pues si se van a poner en mi contra entremos – dicho esto caminaron hacia el lugar donde se ofrecía el show y se sentaron adelante en hilera

Miraron entonces una parte del show este representaba un capitulo famoso de la serie "temporada de conejos"

pots…ese tal box es ley – Milo comía unas papas que había "tomado prestadas"

muero de aburrimiento – murmuro MM al oído de afro

¿Qué propones? Ya me canse de ver a un conejo y un pato peleando por quien va a morir primero

Temporada de conejos

No de patos

Conejos – Lucas y box movían la escopeta

Mira Shaka… ¿¡Shaka? – Aldebarán volteo a mirar a todos lados – ¡¡por Athena… perdí a… SHAKA! – el chico mastodonte se paro de golpe a buscar a Shaka pues milo se lo había encargado, se paro y salio corriendo

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la feria

¿Aldebarán? – una señora gordísima acariciaba a Shaka – tu no eres Aldebarán… ¡¿Quién eres!

Papacito lo que siempre pediste

Ahhhhhhhhh…Ayuden...me

Saga miraba aburrido a los tipos disfrazados, jamás le habían gustado las caricaturas, en cambio su gemelo estaba muy divertido viendo a los tipos pues milo no dejaba de decir incoherencias sobre que había debajo de los disfraces…Saga volteo y miro que MM y afro se fueron para atrás del escenario sin que nadie los viera, decidió ir con ellos

MM, Afrodita ¿Qué planean? – llego saga y se paro junto a ellos detrás de la pared

¿Ves a esos individuos?- Afro saco unas rosas

¿Qué piensan hacer?

Divertirnos – Afro lanzo varias rosas aromáticas y los pobres mortales cayeron al suelo desmayados

Jajaja….que comience el juego – MM tomo el disfraz de SAM bigotes (esos Bigotes se le veían geniales) y afro el de Elmer gruñón (Mm. sin comentarios).

¿Qué hacen? – tomaron las escopetas

salir a escena

¿están locos?

Si jajajaja – MM se divertía enserio

Y ¿yo que haré?

Toma ese disfraz y sal a escena

¿El de Piolin? – miro el disfraz amarillo

o prefieres el de la coneja

Mm. esta bien - se pudo el disfraz y entraron a escena

¿Qué patético tipo se pondría el disfraz del canario? - Kanon se rió y tomo palomitas

oye ese es afro

¿que? – todos se levantaron de golpe de la impresión viendo a MM Y afro asaltar a Box y Lucas varios niños lloraban los padres creían que era parte del Show, box se puso regreso y golpeo a elmer cayendo este sobre Piolin las mascaras salieron volando

¡saga! Jajajajaa – Kanon se quedo sin aliento

En ese instante llego Aldebarán cargando a Shaka y perseguido por muchos policías, es eso los rodearon con pistolas y evacuaron a la gente, les pusieron esposas a los 12 caballeros

pero si salvamos al mundo de todo – MM rezongó

no de hecho ese es el trabajo de seiya – contesto Shaka

no pueden hacerme esto – dijo piolin… ejem digo saga

lo estamos haciendo – contesto el policía en jefe

¡¿bajo que cargos! – grito exaltado Afro

intento de violación

maldito gerente chismoso – afro susurró

entrada ilegal a un parque

maldita Athena – contesto MM

no blasfemes – Shura se molesto

daños a los juegos…

¿Cuáles juegos? – Aioros no podía creerlo

el escorpión, la canoa, los go cars, el batman de ride y el suelo

¡¡rayos! – Camus recodo que el congelo varias cosas

agresión contra los residentes del parqué

¡que! Pero si la anciana empezó – Aioria se molesto

ustedes infringieron todas las reglas del parque

¿¿¿las reglas del parque? – todos al unísono

si y por eso están arrestados

haaa los 12 caballeros dorados de Athena en la cárcel…que vergüenza – Aldebarán comenzó a llorar

querrás decir Once y un gorrón – dijo milo

¿gorrón? – comenzó a ahorcarlo con sus cadenas de las esposas

digo…haaa dragón marino

a bueno – lo soltó

Se los levaban en una camioneta cuando esta se estampo ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿contra el Batí móvil! Y de el salen Batman y Robin y los liberan de las cadenas, huyen a la velocidad de la luz hacia su avión, la guardia nacional entra en acción llegan helicópteros y tanques contra ese avión cuando todos oyen un grito

¡que se abra otra dimensión! – Kanon estira sus manos y ante la mirada de los mexicanos ya impresionados desaparece el avión con 11 caballeros dorados, 2 coladas, un gorrón digo dragón y Batman y Robin

En el avion…

son mis ídolos – Aldebarán se inca y pide autógrafos

somos nosotros – se quitan los antifaces y son Shion y Dohko

ah son ustedes…- retira su libreta decepcionando

¿que? No te gustaría un autógrafo del mismísimo patriarca – Shion se pone de vanidoso

no – se sienta

puts que delicados son los mexicanos solo por que destrozamos unos juegos se enojan – milo se sienta enojado

¿pues que querías? ¿que nos felicitaran?

Pues no Aioros pero no tenían que ponerse en ese plan…a Athena le destrozamos el santuario como 2 veces, a Poseidón le tumbaron los pilares y lo de Asgard…

Si no lo recuerdas Athena lo pagó todo milo

Si Aioros pero…no nos mandaron a arrestar

Salen de la otra dimensión

que bueno que nos salvaste el pellejo – Aioria le sonríe a Kanon en eso llega Mu y se sienta con ellos

¿y ahora Mu?

Es que Aldebarán esta con Dohko platicando y decidí venir a saludar

¡Que gusto Mu!... ¿no es así Kanon? – le da un codazo

He… si claro – pone cara de nervios

¿Pero por que esa cara Mu? – Aioria le dice mientras acaricia su peluche (al cual le llamo kimsiba)

pues…no pude subirme al carrusel…- se ceca las lagrimas y toma aire- y te juro que vi un carnero de peluche igualito a mi copo

a órale pues lo hubieras mencionando y lo comprábamos...

no estabas siendo golpeado por una anciana e intentaban revivir a MM – sonrió tristemente

MU…- Kanon casi llorando se inca y saca de atrás el carnerito de peluche – esto…es para ti

¡¡Ho gracias! – abraza al carnerito y levanta a Kanon

si claro

como se ve que no puede con su conciencia – susurra Shaka a milo que estaban en los asientos de atrás oyendo

creo que yo también le comprare algo…siento que copo me grita desde mi estomago

¿tu también?

Mmm…pensándolo bien creo que tengo hambre

Y así lo caballeros se dirigen hacia las vegas con mucho interés mientras en el santuario se a comenzado la búsqueda de un León…

¿Qué extrañas cosas les pasaran en las vegas? ¿Mu alguna vez se enterara de la suerte de copo? ¿Dohko regresara los disfraces por correo? ¿Aldebarán conocerá a batman y robin en persona? ¿Kanon lograra no sentirse culpable? ¿Pagaran los daños a la feria? ¿Shun se recuperara de sus múltiples quemaduras por la electricidad? ¿Atraparan al león de Aioria? ¿Dejare de escribir tonterías? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo Para decir juntos anotare un gol…hey esa frase va en otro fan..ejem…


	7. Rumbo a las vegas

**Capitulo 7: "Rumbo a las vegas"**

El avión seguía viajando rumbo a estados unidos hubieran llegado hace horas pero el piloto se perdió de algún extraño modo y se encontraban dando vueltas sin rumbo después de ver unas extrañas islas muy negras llamadas vermudas (la verdad es que Kanon abrió la salida de su dimensión pero no calculo a donde salieron).

Los 12 y otros dos ya no hallaban ni que hacer, habían jugado de todo cartas (Milo lo perdió todo) hablaron de jardinería (ya se imaginan a Saga asqueado) de chicas lindas (Shura lo propuso) manitas calientes (no se le ocurrió nada mas productivo a Afro) domino, lazarse una pelota, ver películas, comer, ver como peleaban Afro y MM enserio que ya no quedaba mas que hacer.

a ver si aprendes sentido de la orientación he Kanon por tu culpa estamos perdidos- Camus estaba recostado en el suelo

preferías ir a la cárcel

pues no

entonces no te quejes, velo por este lado no fuimos a caer al infierno – Kanon sonrió

lo cual es una mala suerte pero si quieren puedo llevarlos – MM jugaba con su brazo

no gracias, hades ya debe de estar lo suficientemente trastornado como para molestarlo ahora – contesto Afro

¿Qué demonios haces MM? – Shaka estaba intrigado

¿demonios dijiste?- Shura sonrió

perdón quise decir ¿Qué cielos haces MM? – Shaka se sonrojo

¿cielos?...que raro- Aioria estaba jugando con Mu con sus peluches

ha es que le aposté todo mi dinero, ustedes saben que es mucho – contesto Milo a la pregunta original de Shaka

¿y que apostaron?- Aioros se intereso mucho

me apostó que no podía morder mi codo – MM seguía intentándolo

eso es fácil arráncalo – contesto Saga fastidiado

no puede, de hecho tiene que hacerlo sin ninguna clase de truco, no puede lastimarlo

jajajajaja….eso es imposible – Dijo afro

no para mi (jjaja entupidos ganare) – MM sonreía

jaajjaja – rieron todos

que aprovechado eres con el Milo, no tiene cerebro – afirmo Afro

¡¡Milo! –

si patriarca

déjalo ya

pero

pero nada…mejor dobla la apuesta y ayudas a pagar los destrozos a la feria antes de que sepan de donde venimos y nos demanden

no

Media hora mas tarde Aldebarán estaba durmiendo, roncando de hecho, Mu y Aioria seguía deliberando si copo o kisimba era el mas bonito, Camus congelaba en el aire las flechas de Aioros, Shion estaba durmiendo, Dohko practicaba barajeando unas cartas, Afro intentaba seducir a Shaka (no se dejo), Milo y Shura desaparecieron misteriosamente junto con las azafatas y Kanon dormía tranquilamente hasta que algo lo despertó

haaa – se levanto de golpe intentando respirar – maldito – empuja a Aldebarán que cayo del asiento hacia el suelo donde el ya hacia dormido hace unos instantes – menuda bola de grasa

yo te dije que no te acostaras ahí – Mu sonrió – enserio Kanon gracias por esto – abrazo a su peluche

si de nada – volteo a todas partes como buscando algo

entro al baño –MM seguía intentado morder su codo

¿de que hablas?

De saga, entro al baño te digo - comenzaba a jalarse mas el brazo hacia su rostro

Ya basta MM – sujeto su brazo y lo miro a los ojos te vez ridículo intentando hacer eso además es imposible si no eres contorsionista

Pero milo dijo

Milo donde quiera que estés la apuesta se cancela o si no revelare tu secreto ¿me oyes? – grito Kanon y todos quedaron callados, salio entonces milo del porta equipaje

¿Cómo lo supiste? – se acerco

ya vez – comenzaron a susurrar ya todos dejaron de poner atención

no el digas a Shion que me robe esa daga de oro, ni a Saori que cambie su cetro por uno de utilería ¿si? – casi le llora- a cambio prometo dejar en paz a MM

esta bien regresa a tus asuntos

OK – regreso al porta equipaje

¿Cómo supiste eso Kanon? –MM se levanto asombrado

no lo sabia jajajajaja, siempre funciona es mas mira esto – camino hacia Shaka y MM lo siguió

Shaka…ya me entere de lo que hiciste – lo tomo del hombro

¿a que te refieres?

A lo que hiciste y no deseas mencionar – lo alejaron de los demás

¿Cómo te enteraste? Te juro que no quería hacerlo pero ella me obligo, me sedujo…dijo que tenia unos ojos hermosos – Shaka comenzó a llorar – casi nadie lo nota

…¿y que le dirás entonces a ella?- Kanon conteniéndose la risa

le diré que aunque sea la reencarnación de una diosa no esta bien que engañe así a hyoga

¡¿Eri! – MM se sorprendieron ambos arquearon los ojos de la impresión

si…no se lo digan a nadie confió en ustedes – Kanon satisfecho se fue a sentar atacado de la risa

Shaka…

No te burles MM – se seco Ali lagrimas con un pañuelo que MM le dio

¿Sabes por que no notan lo lindos que son tus ojos?

No

POR QUE NO LOS ABRES SEGUIDO ANIMAL – le dio un golpe en media frente

Te juro que no quise serle infiel a Buda, solo quería probarlo una vez….lo jurooo – soltó de nuevo en lagrimas y MM lo intento consolar aunque en realidad lo veía como una arma futura para burlarse

Mientras tanto en el baño….

¿Qué quieres de mí? – saga se lavo al cara

tu lo sabes

pero no lo obtendrás ¿me oyes? – volteo a todas partes

¿y quien te asegura eso? –

no puedes controlarme – se enfureció

ya lo he hecho antes ¿Qué te hace creer que no podré ahora?

Cállate maldito

Además si no puedo todavía hay otras opciones

¿Qué insinúas? – se levanto como por inconciencia y se miro al espejo

todavía existe otro caballero de géminis

¡NO! Al el déjalo en paz – golpeo es espejo rompiéndolo totalmente

¿vas a obligarme?

¿Por qué no te callas? ¿Por qué siempre estas aquí? Dentro de mí….largate….ya basta ya no quiero, ya no quiero…. ¡YA NO!- se cubrió los oídos con las manos como queriendo terminar todo así

¿Es eso olor a miedo?...si, lo siento dentro de ti…como cuando matamos a Shion como cuando nos deshicimos de Kanon

cállate ya – derramo unas lagrimas y cayo hincado

siente mi furia déjame guiarte Saga

ya basta…no quiero que hables mas – intento elevar su cosmos cuando alguien inesperado forzó al puerta y entro

respira…solo esta en tu mente eres fuerte puedes controlarlo – afro lo sujeto de las manos haciendo que las bajara

¡Afrodita!- levanto al mirada hacia el, afro pudo ver sus ojos azules rasgados llenos de temor y confusión

tranquilo Saga…yo estoy aquí

¿Por qué haces esto afrodita? ¿acaso no soy yo tu amigo? – sonrió maléficamente saga

…¡Ares!

Afro…ayúdame… ¿Por qué afrodita?

Por que el patriarca me lo pidió, por que se que Saga es mejor que tu, el no me llevaría a la muerte como lo hiciste tu

Vas arrepentirte por esto – se soltó y comenzó a ahorcarlo

Sa…ga –

Afro…ya basta – elevo su cosmos a todo su nivel tanto que todos los del avión lo sintieron y se pararon observando el baño todos en silencio y anonadados por el nivel de su cosmos, entonces saga soltó a afro y se desmayo

jamás…en todo este tiempo había sentido todo su cosmos – dijo Milo sentándose impresionado

es…magnifico – dijo Aioria que hasta su peluche tiro

¡¿afrodita! – Shion ciertamente se preocupo

¿Afro? – MM corrió hacia el baño y encontró a un afrodita sujetándose el cuello, estaba pálido e inmóvil en su lugar viendo a saga tirado sin fuerza alguna- ¿afrodita? ¿que paso?

A…ares – solo pudo decir MM lo cargo y lo sentó en el asiento del avión mientras Kanon tomo a saga y lo cuido toda la noche

Al amanecer las azafatas los despertaron a todos

hemos llegado – con un megáfono

si claro – Shion se tallo los ojos saco un espejo se peino, y todos fueron despertando poco a poco y bajaron del avión todos menos los gemelos que tenían un sueño pesado

los bajo agolpes – MM se trono los dedos

no déjalos los despertaremos cuando ya tengamos el hospedaje

pero

¿mascara?

Esta bien Shion – todos caminaron viendo el enorme edificio con letrero enorme Casino Troyal decía, había mucha gente y enormes fuentes, al lado de este un hotel muy lujosos del que Shion esta vez si tenia reservaciones para todos

En el avión….

despierta…despierta…Saga…- escucho una voz susurrándole al oído

déjame…

despierta…con un carajo

¡¡ha! – sintió como le oprimían la cabeza horriblemente y abrió los ojos

¡¿Kanon! – se impresionó bastante al ver que no era Kanon

ja…recuerda que duerme como roca…es el momento de escapar saga, todos se han ido…

yo…cállate ya – se levanto de golpe viendo a Kanon dormir, vio su ropa arrugada y tenia impregnado el olor de colonia barata de Kanon…o de ¿afro, en realidad no estaba seguro

deja de pensar idioteces…además…Kanon usa la misma colonia que tu

hasta eso sabes maldito – susurro

pues…si, ahora deshazte de el y vamonos

no pienso irme – saga sonrió muy seguro de si

pero si estas arto de tantas boberías

te equivocas – acaricio el rostro de Kanon

¿Qué?

Por primera vez las disfruto – dicho esto fue al baño y tomo un poco de agua en un vaso de unisel

DESPIERTA FLOJO – y tiro el vaso en el rostro de Kanon…no despertó

Despiertalo a golpes

Que te calles ya – cerro los ojos unos instantes y la voz seso al abrirlos

Esto me será mas difícil – regreso al baño tomo una cubeta de agua y el megáfono de las azafatas

DESPIERTA KANON – y el sonido al oído de Kanon casi le destroza los tímpanos sin mencionar que el agua casi lo ahoga despertó

Haaa! Me ahogo – se paro de golpe

¿Enserio?- saga sonrió

¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ya todos se fueron…apurate que no pienso esperarte – se encamina hacia la puerta

Si ya voy – se bajaron juntos y los alcanzaron en el hotel

Al llegar al hotel vieron parado a Shion en la recepción, los demás estaban en unos cómodos sillones conversando…

le juro que si pague - le decía Shion al encargado

no me digas…no hay reservaciones - llego Saga muy serio

si las hay – contesto Shion

¿entonces?

Este joven dice que ya pago ese jarrón – señala un jarrón con una flecha dorada…extrañamente - pero no lo hizo

¿Qué hicieron esta vez? – dijo saga mientras veía a todos discutiendo en guardia

voy a calmarlos – Kanon corrió hacia ellos

disculpe señor….esto es fácil de pagar

ni siquiera trae efectivo – contesto el gerente

no quiere aceptar la tarjeta de crédito dice que no tiene fondos – contesto Shion

mire se ha dado cuenta – camina y saca la flecha- ¡¡QUE ESTA FLECHA ES DE ORO! – casi se la clava entre lo ojos saga pero se contuvo y se la dio en las manos

- yo no tuve la culpa – replicaba Shaka

pero si tu me provocaste – contesto Aioros

¿alguien puede decirme que paso? – llego Kanon

pues nada que aquí Aioros quiso matar a Shaka pero el esquivo la flecha

¿y por que?

Oye no iba a permitir que me diera entre los ojos – contesto Shaka

Y que importa eso…de todos modos no los usas – contesto Aioros

No…no esa no fue la pregunta… ¿Por qué empezaron a pelear?

No fue una pelea, solo quise atinarle a la manzana – señala una manzana que MM comía

Y entonces por que le disparaste a Shaka

A yo te explico…MM comía la manzana cuando Aioros dijo sostenla, MM acepto, apunto Aioros pero a final de cuentas MM se acobardo y lanzo la manzana al aire paso justo por el rostro de Shaka y este se tiro al suelo y fue así como ese jarrón termino destrozado – explico Mu

Bueno ya compórtense ¿no? – dijo Kanon apenado

A… sí… tu… como si tu te controlaras – contesto Aioros

¿Que intentas decir?

Que estas tan loco como tu gemelo

¿quieres probar mis galaxias verdad? – se puso en guardia

30 segundos más tarde

Dale Kanon dale – Shaka y compañía estabas a fuera viendo como peleaban en circulo

Yo le apuesto 30 dólares a Kanon –MM levanto su dinero y comenzó a recibir apuestas

Yo 20 a Kanon – milo puso su dinero

Yo 5 a …Kanon - Camus se integro

Yo 40 a Kanon – llego Dohko bien alucinado con dos lindas conejitas a sus lados

¡¿Dohko, tu también! – Shaka se impacto

que querías…es hermano de saga

40 a Kanon – Shura boxeaba – dale uno a la izquierda, no a la derecha

pégale tarado…20 a Kanon – Aldebarán estaba emocionado

cuidado Kanon, apuesto 30 –Mu incluye su apuesta

cuidado con la flecha sea dragón – grita Shaka – acábalo – todos miran a Shaka – apuesto 2 dólares a que gana

que avaro – contesto MM

lo siento no traje mas- Shaka esquiva una flecha

que malos quien le apostara a Aioros – pregunto afro

…apuéstale tu si tanto te preocupa – contesto MM

ja y perderme todo el dinero no…50 a Kanon

60 a Kanon – llega Aioria

¡¡hey! Aioria pero si tu eres mi hermano – recibe un golpe en la cara

lo siento…las ganancias primero, ¿crees que lo que nos alimenta cae del cielo?

jajajaja – Kanon sigue desquitándose con el pobre Aioros que ya estaba desmoralizado

he pero si tu ibas a calmarlos – llega saga y empuja a Kanon

¿quieres pelear tu también? – Kanon se levanta ardido

retiro mi apuesta…lo abono a favor de saga – grito afro

yo igual contesto MM – contando el dinero de los demás

eres un pusilánime – Kanon lanza un puñetazo

cállate insolente – saga aplica un llave

dame eso – Shion le quita todo el dinero a MM – gemelos ya basta

en un momento – Kanon se safa y tira a saga, corre a la velocidad de la luz se trepa en Aldebarán y se tira golpeando su espalda

desgraciado –saga se para y con uso de todo su intelecto empuja a Aldebarán que cae en Kanon

haaa quitadme esta bola de grasa

¿Qué dijiste infeliz? – Aldebarán salta sobre el

jajaja recuerda debajo de quien estas – saga ríe victorioso

si no se están quietos ambos irán a cabo sounion y tu lavaras toda la ropa Aldebarán

si gran patriarca – Aldebarán se para

no yo a esa celda no – Kanon se abraza de las piernas de Shion

tranquilo hermanito vas a disfrutarla – lo levanto

y tu iras con el –

¿Qué?

Caminen ya – todos van cabizbajos al hotel

Maestro Shion…nos regresa nuestro dinero

No

Por favor

No

¿Ande si?

No , tomen este es el numero de habitación que le toca a cada uno, están por parejas, no hagan desastres, nos vemos en el casino de al lado, a las 7 pm… no lleguen tarde – dicho esto Shion se fue a su suite de lujo con Dohko y las conejitas

Habitación 1:

¡Mira son camas de agua! – Aldebarán se lanza a la cama y esta estalla

si serás asno…pesas mucho como para esa cama – se recuesta Mu

¿asno? Y además insinúas que estoy gordo- golpea con todas sus fuerzas la cama y esta también tira el agua

eres un…

si dices algo mas, el pagara las consecuencias – señala el peluche que Mu traía en manos

no alde…lo siento – comienza a llorar

hay Mu lo decía jugando

Habitación 2:

de aquí para acá es tuyo – Afro traza una línea que divide desde el baño hasta la puerta

y de acá para acá es mío, si te atreves a rebasar esto te mato – MM sonríe al ver que tiene mas espacio desde el bar hasta la ventana

OK me parece bien – afro comienza a adornar su cama con rosas

un momento…tu jamás aceptas un trato así de fácil

es que hoy quiero hacerte feliz

mmm…bueno – se tira a su cama y prende la tele

Habitación 3:

a que frió…prenderé la calefacción

no – voltea Camus

Camus entonces deja de intentar que esto se parezca a tu iglú – dice Shura prendiendo la calefacción y viendo esa pequeña chocita de hielo que comenzaba a hacer Camus en su cama

Pero…- ya llevaba la mitad

Oye, yo se que parto las cosas mucho – voltea a ver su ultimo reloj - pero ahora no lo hago, has un esfuerzo tu

Bueno, bueno – derrite su hielo con su cosmos

Habitación 4:

¿apuestas?

Ya no puedes apostar mas Milo – Shaka bajo su baraja arto

Pero – casi llora

Ya perdiste hasta el santuario en mi contra y mira que no te pertenece

Pero Shaka,

En verdad estas enfermo milo- se iba a levantar

Vamos otro juego y ya, yo soy un haz en los juegos, claro hasta que llagaste tu

Ya hemos jugado a todo, hasta un volado con las monedas y has perdido – señala las montañas de juegos de mesa

Ya se un piedra papel y tijeras – se inca ante el

Mmm…que bajo has caído

Habitación 5:

ha tu –dice al llegar a su habitación y ver a su hermano leyendo comics

Aioros ¿sigues enojado? – ojeo su revista sin verlo

No me hables – saco unas gasas del baño

¿Aioros?

No – comenzó a curarse

¿Aioros?

Como pudiste haber apostado en mi contra – comienza a llorar

Era por el bien de mi estomago y el tuyo

De todos modos Shion se pirateo el dinero

Ya perdóname

Eras mi hermano

Ya calma

Maldito yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes

Si

Yo te eduque

Lo se

Yo te…- otro puñetazo en su ojo

Ya lo se – Aioria se regresa al leer revistas

Habitación 6:

¿una cama matrimonial? – Kanon se queda boquiabierto

esto es…un insulto- saga abrió el bar- solo hay leche

¿una cuna? – Kanon miro a su alrededor

Shion…nos odia – saga miro por la ventana y enfrente estaba un bar gay

¡¡Ah!...mira el baño – Kanon abrió la puerta y ambos se asomaron, miraron entonces un baño rosa y un yacusi en forma de corazoncito

esta debe ser la suite matrimonial

si – se oye que rompen el vidrio ambos se asoman

¿que es esto? – se acerca y ve Kanon

es un conchero, de esas que usan los jugadores de americano para protegerse las partes bajas

así – lanzan una rosa roja. Luego docenas

¿afro? – ambos voltean hacia el bar y todo un equipo de americano les manda besos y rosas

haaa – corren ambos y cierran con enorme asquerosidad la ventana

maldito Shion…me las pagara – saga sonríe y Kanon levanta el tiradero

Habitación 2:

MM se encontraba acabando con todo lo que tuviera alcohol del bar pero como ya tenia la garganta acostumbrada no se le subía

maldición todo este vino es para señoritas, necesito algo que raspe

tomate el alcohol del 96, ese que esta en el botiquín medico

…seguiré probando – se había tomado como 20 botellas de vino

todavía falta mucho para ir al casino, ya tengo ganas de apostar

¿o ver el bar Gay no?- en un instante MM sentía deseos de ir al baño

No…

Aunque este enfrente de la habitación de saga

OK…iré mas tarde – decía afro que estaba recostado con una mascara de barro en la cara

Bueno creo que tome mucho liquido – camino hacia el baño

MM

¿Qué?

Estas en mi territorio – corrió y lo empujo de su lado

Pero el baño

Tu escogiste el bar, yo no puedo pasar

Déjame

No – saco rosas

Va ni quien necesite tu baño – le sonríe - ondas infernales- abre una puerta al infierno y entra por ella

Habitación 4:

gane – dijo arto Shaka

60 de 100 – milo lloraba con ropa interior

YA BASTA MILO GANE – Shaka se cruzo de brazos

No

Ya acéptalo milo…no puedo creer que sigas intentado ganarme

Que patético hasta el piedra papel y tijeras pierdo contra ti – se seco sus lagrimas

Hasta que lo aceptas

NO, NO LO ACEPTO….debo encontrar algo en lo que pueda vencerte

Hay por Buda – Shaka se sobo la frente ya arto

Habitación 5:

ya veraz quien es el mejor

ya deja eso Aioros – Aioria esquiva otra almohada

te demostrare que merecía esos 60 dólares a mi favor- lanza otra almohada

no puedes trastornarte toda la vida por eso, ya basta – para la almohada

si puedo es mas…mírame – lanza otra almohada

OK ya me tienes arto – toma tres almohadas y las lanza seguido

ha – trato de esquivarlas…no lo logro

Habitación 6:

saga hazte a un lado – Kanon intenta empujarlo…no lo logro

no quiero, yo gane la cama

es una cama matrimonial se hizo para dos – siguió tratando de quitarlo por las buenas

si para un matrimonio de hecho pero da la mera casualidad que tu y yo no somos matrimonio así que duerme en el suelo – le avienta a la cara una sabana

ha ya me arte – avienta la sabana al suelo y se lanza sobre saga golpeándolo el la cara

¡Kanon!

15 segundos después

espero estés cómodo – saga se acuesta a sus anchas en la cama y se tapa con una sabana

maldito, libérame ya – Kanon ya hacia atorado en… ¡una cuna! – SAGA

jaja, disfrútala es toda tuya

Habitación 1:

ya esta – Mu pego con cinta adhesiva el hoyo de su cama y la lleno de agua

ja después de 2 horas al fin – Aldebarán simplemente había puesto dos sabanas a la madera

yo dormiré mas cómodo…(iluso) – sonríe para si mismo

En eso se abre un portal y MM sale volando hacia la cama la cual del impacto se rompe

Ah mi obra maestra – Mu cae de rodillas

¡¡Solo pedí usar tu baño Pandora! – MM se soba la cabeza mientras se levanta

MM – Aldebarán ríe a carcajadas

A mi nadie me saca del infierno sin haber ido al baño – se mete de nuevo

Mi…mi cama – intenta volver a repararla

2 horas después sin éxito alguno

¿Qué? ¿si pego no? – Aldebarán se recuesta y mira a Mu

cállate - Mu saca otros 3 metros de cinta adhesiva

Habitación 4:

ya regrese – decía Shura mientras traía la bolsa con sabanas

que bueno que las trajiste – Camus sonríe

ah…- Shura suelta las bolsas, los ojos se le salen de orbita mientras se queda boquiabierto – esto parece a…

un iglú – sonríe Camus

que demonios hiciste – Shura prepara su brazo para rebanarlo….digo quien no lo haría después de ver un cuarto con todo de hielo

no te enojes – sonríe

cállate – lanza su famosa escalibur pero esta sale chueca

que mal tino

ha olvidaba que tengo que hacerlo 15 centímetros lejos del blanco gracias a Aioria – apunta

calmate – sonríe

En ese instante se abre la pared y caen en medio de los dos Aioros

¡¡Aioros! – Shura y Camus se impresionan

haa – intenta pararse

Y YA PERDONAME – grita Aioria

¿He?- Shura voltea y mira a Aioria parado en la otra habitación por el enorme agujero que hizo Aioros

jajaja – Camus estaba que no paraba de reír

LA CAMA ES MIA – un grito de batalla se escucha

Entonces algo empuja a toda velocidad a Aioria y cae enzima de su hermano abriendo más el hoyo

¿saga? – Shura mira que saga se levanta y se sacude el polvo

maldito Kanon – sonríe

quitate – Aioria se para de golpe tirando a saga

auh – Aioros se retuerce

- NO QUIERO - se escucha la voz de una mujer y seguido de eso MM cae sobre Saga, Aioria y Aioros

- maldita Pandora – MM comienza a llorar

- maldición MM a un lado – se para Aioros haciendo caer mas a Aioria, Saga y MM

- bueno ya es hora – se abre la puerta y están los caballeros restantes

- si vamonos – Kanon paso por los agujeros y levanto a su hermano

- luego vamos al bar gay – dijo afro

- ¡NO! – gritaron todos

- bueno solo era una sugerencia si – afro se indigno y comenzó a caminar

- he… chicos… ¿alguien me presta su baño? – MM sonrió

Y así los caballeros llegaron sanos y salvos a las vegas, la ciudad de la estafa ¿Qué les deparara el destino? No se lo pierdan…


	8. El casino

**Capitulo 8: "El casino"**

Todos bajan a el casino de al lado (después de que MM paso al baño) y se detienen en la puerta para esperar a Shion.

media hora en el baño…- Camus se molesta

tal vez Shion se fue molesto por no vernos y todo por que estuviste media hora en el baño – agrego Shura

¿Quién pasaría media hora en el baño? – Kanon lo mira indiferente

alguien que tomo 20 botellas seguidas de vino – afro sonrió

¡20 botellas!...maldito alcohólico – Mu se aparto de MM

media hora…no puedo creerlo – Aldebarán se agacha

parecía que estabas apagando un incendio – Aioria también se agacho

no entiendo ¿Por qué no entraste antes al baño? – Saga estaba intrigado

yo se lo prohibí, no puede pasar del lado del cuarto que me toco

eso es estupido – contesto Kanon

mira quien lo dice…el tipo que lanzo a su hermano contra dos paredes por obtener una cama matrimonial – afro sonríe

pero no somos un matrimonio – Kanon se sonroja

además no puedo creer que estuvieras alrededor de una hora peleando con Pandora - agrego Aioros

¡¡YA BASTA! – MM aprieta sus puños furioso – yo no los juzgo a ustedes, al menos no en publico…pero si eso desean, ¡si, yo me tarde media hora en el baño…¡PORQUE LA MALDITA TAZA ERA UN CUBO DE HIELO!..; pero Mu estaba intentando pegar con cinta adhesiva un colchón, Aldebarán estaba recostado en una tabla con dos sabanas que no le cubren ni las rodillas, Shura y Camus estaban en un maldito iglú, Aioria y Aioros peleaban con almohadas mientras Saga y Kanon seguramente se bañaban juntos en un corazoncito

¿Qué dijiste maldito? – saga lo prenso de la camisa

no te tengo miedo…además tu eres un desquiciado que habla solo frente a su espejo, afro tiene pirañas en su casa he intenta todas la noches aparearlas con sus rosas

¿Qué? - todos

Calla, te dije que no entraras en mi laboratorio – afro saco sus rosas, MM no se intimido

Mientras Mu y Shura tienen como mascotas a unos malditos animales de su signo, y que decir de Aldebarán al cual e visto comprando cortinas y luego tejiendo su ropa

¡¡Oye!- Aldebarán puso cara de toro furico

a pero aun hay mas…Aioria y Aioros diario salen a vender galletitas al pueblo para pagar sus alimentos desbancando el negocio de las niñas exploradoras

te dije que era mala idea Aioros – le voltea un golpe en la cabeza

pero si tu eres el que seduce a las clientas Aioria – le regresa el golpe

a pero no acaba ahí, he visto a Milo sacar dinero de su bóveda secreta debajo de su casa

oye eso todos lo sabíamos – contesta Shaka comiendo palomitas y viendo a MM

a pero lo que no saben es que no solo Marin le ayuda si no que Shaka es el autor de los robos

ahhhh – todos se sorprenden, Shaka tira las palomitas

perdóname buda- comienza a llorar – no se que me paso – sigue llorando

y no acaba ahí – saga lo suelta – Kanon

¿ah ahora que? – Kanon se molesta

tu Kanon…tu Kanon…hey tu no tienes mancha en mi expediente

¿recuerdas aquel día que me cacharon seduciendo a aquella cuarentona servidora sexual en el pueblo? – saga se cruza de brazos

si – contestan todos

era el – señala a Kanon

¿Qué? Maldito, Prometiste jamás revelarlo si la dejaba – Kanon esta a punto de llorar

igual que tu prometiste no decir que hablo con el espejo y MM ya lo supo

vaya nada se te escapa por que si fue el quien me dijo –MM comienza a carcajearse

bueno pero sigue con los chismes – Shura ya había ido hasta por una silla

Shura tu dices que eres un santo pero yo te he visto comprando tela para tejer..y haces manteles

Maldito acaso me espías como lo hace milo con todos

Pots…nada se les oculta- milo se volteo indignado

Además cállate…hace lindos manteles para mesa – contesta Camus

ya solo me faltas tu Camus…crees que no se que te turnas con Hyoga a Eri –MM sonríe

cállate jamás lo menciones…el no lo sabe – Camus le da un golpe a la cara

pero Eri me dijo que yo era el único… ¿Por qué buda? – Shaka sigue llorando

jajjajjaja – MM consuela a Shaka al ver que se le paso la mano

vaya pero si son un estuche de monerías – todos voltean a ver a Dohko

hola – Kanon al fin suelta el cuello de saga

¿por que no les cuentas de Tedy, MM? – Dohko sonríe

¿Qué dices? Maldito- MM aprieta sus puños

¿quien es Tedy? – pregunta saga quien ya recupero su color normal

pues tedi es el mejor amigo de MM, hasta duerme con el

cállate Dohko

tedy es su osito de felpa

¿QUE?...ja…jajajajjajajajaja – todos al unísono

maldito como pudiste rebelarlo…entonces todos han de saber que Sonrei es hija de Dohko

¡que! – todos se calla mirando a Dohko

maldito yo te lo confié - cierra los puños

en una noche de embriagues – contesto MM

maldito

he yo te confié a tedy esa noche

¿noche? – todos los miran extraño

si una pijamada creo yo – contesto Shion

…jajajajjajajajajaja – todos

Después de esto todos entraron al casino sin poder decir mas…la risa no los dejaba…

**En el Santuario…**

escucha iremos en busca de ese león, puede se muy peligroso sabes – Ikki sienta a Seika

llevas una hora despidiéndote los demás ya e fueron…YA LARGATE IKKI

pero

yo no soy Shun ¿entiendes?

Si

Bueno – le da un beso en la boca y sale corriendo dejando a Seika con Sonrei, Eri y Saori

Ejem…jamás habíamos estado así de cerca – dice Saori para romper el hielo

si – contesta Sonrei

…- todas

¿y que tal ese león? ¿estará muy feo? – pregunta Saori

pues…si – contesta Eri

….-todas

….- todas de nuevo

…siguen siendo todas

¿y como ven a los muchachos?

Como tus fieles perros falderos- contesta al fin Seika

Que bueno que lo mencionas seika… - sonríe Eri

¡¿Perros falderos! ¿Eso es para ti hyoga? – saori se enfurece

no eso es para ti, siempre que estamos a punto de declarar todo nuestro amor, una chica de cabello morado ojos de tonta y actuación de tonta es atrapada por algún dios en turno, no quiero decir su nombre solo puedo mencionar que es la reencarnación de athena – contesta furiosa Sonrei

es su trabajo – contesta saori

no lo hacen por ser bueno eh irse al cielo, a pero tu los esclavizas y ¿siquiera les pagas?

Les doy cariño

Huy si que cariño tanto que permites que se desangren a tus pies solo para decir…- Eri contesta esta vez, las tres se paran frente a Saori

SEIYA MUCHAS GRACIAS – contestan ambas imitándola

Pero seika tu eres hermana de seiya

Y esta bien visto que no lo quiero ¿no?...seiya nunca fue el cerebro de la familia

Y no conforme te tiras al pobrecito de shun – contesta sonrei

Hasta tu te lo desayunarías si lo vieras- contesta athena

Hey en eso tiene razón – contesta Eri

Maldita – seika voltea una bofetada a la diosa – eso fue por serle fiel a mi hermano

¿No que no lo querías?

Una cosa es que sea un retrasado y por eso lo aborrezca pero otra muy diferente es que tu le seas infiel a pesar de que el dio la vida por ti

(por tonto)…y se lo agradezco mucho – contesto Saori

eres una loba…- sonrei le volteo otra bofetada

ya basta soy una diosa – elevo su cosmos y todas salieron volando a las paredes cayendo desmayadas, aunque fue tan sutil que nadie sintió ese cosmos – ja soy una diosa…además, yo pude vencer sola a todos esos dioses inútiles…jajaja solo me hacia la interesante – camino para alcanzar a los muchachos…

**En el casino….**

¿bueno y a todo esto por que peleabas con Pandora y no con Hades? – pregunto Aioros a MM mientras se servían algo que raspara

a pues me dijo algo de que…"por tu culpa hades se fue de la casa, le pidió asilo a Lucifer" – tomo su coñac a las rocas

¿en el infierno no?

Pues parece que si – MM sonrió

Bueno… - brindaron y siguieron disfrutando su bebida

**Por otro lado unas bellísimas gemelitas le coqueteaban a Saga y Kan**on

hola cariño- le pasa su mano por la mejilla

me llamo saga…no cariño – le sujeta la mano

huy ¿que le pasa a tu hermano he?

¡esta cosa mi hermano!…- contesta Kanon…recibe un golpe - lamentablemente si

pues de nada te serviría negarlo idiota…- Saga se molesto mucho

fue una broma Saga

muy mala

…¿me decían lindas? – Kanon toma un sorbo de su copa

no les gustaría ir a bailar

¿bailar? Por supuesto – Kanon contesta

que no – Saga termina

no seas amargado Saga

no estoy de humor…

Anda lindo ven con nosotros

¿lindo? Ni que fuera Afrodita…me voy – Saga se va sin decir mas…no estaba molesto…es que Kanon no se dio cuenta…de que son trabajadoras del bajo mundo….

¿Me decían lindas? – Kanon sonríe

No, sin gemelo para mi hermana yo no juego – cruzo los brazos una

Pero

mira ahí…- señala a Aioros y Aioria que tomaban juntos con MM

si vamos – las dos abandonan a Kanon

¡¡SAGA!

**Mientras tanto Milo es sujetado por Shaka**

basta milo no te lo permitiré

vamos Shaka déjame…- milo lo empujaba

no –

basta – saca su aguja

¿así? Entonces me veré obligado a arrebatarte los sentidos – Shaka levanto su mano

vamos solo una y ya

mmm… ¿Qué piensas apostar?

El santuario

Ese es mío

¿Asgard?

¿Qué? – Shaka se rindió y prefirió ir a un lugar mas tranquilo

**Mientras tanto Dohko seguía ganado en la baraja**

Dohko si descubren que cuentas las cartas nos van a matar – Shion le dice al oído

Ni una mosca me atraparía en lo que hago – Dohko sonríe y besa a la joven rubia vestida de conejita en sus piernas

Tú sabes lo que haces…

Pokar de reyes…volví a ganar – jala todo el dinero

Por otra parte Mu se sienta en una de esas maquinas de figuritas y mete una moneda, jala la palanca

vamos dame dinero…manzana…manzana…pera…maldición – y mete otra moneda – manzana…manzana…pera…maldita pera…

**1 hora después…**

manzana…manzana…pera…maldita fruta estupida deja de salir, ya me hartaste – patea una y otra vez la maquina

ya tranquilo Mu – Aldebarán lo levanta

ni que fuera tan difícil – afrodita se sienta y coloca una moneda – fresa…fresa…pera…dos de tres…-

**1 hora después**…

fresa…fresa…pera…maldita pera me tienes hasta el gorro – esta a punto de destruirla cuando Aldebarán también lo detiene y lo sienta junto a MU

déjame adivinar…¿la pera?- Mu mira a afro quien tomaba un trago

…aja – se seca unas lagrimas y tomo otro sorbo

hola chicos – Shaka los saluda y se sienta a jugar en la misma maquina en la que lo hacían ellos

mira al incauto – sonríe afro

no sabe que la pera le robara todo su dinero – Mu sonríe maléficamente

pera…pera…pera…gane – de repente la maquina le escupe muchas monedas y Shaka solo pone su mochila llena de dinero

Maldito ¡¡¡ESE DINERO ES MIO! – afro avienta la copa y se lanza contra Shaka

Y MIO – Mu lo acompaña

**EN el santuario…**

maldición ahí esta…no hagan mucho ruido…

esta bien hermano – susurra

con el mas mínimo ruido se pondrá furioso – comento Shiryu

mas vale que lo atrapemos o lo que quede de nosotros Aioria lo usara como mondadientes…después de aplicarnos su plasma – hyoga trago saliva

HOLA CHICOS – llega Athena corren y gritándoles a lo lejos

Hay no – ikki corre junto a los otros, con su hermano y Saori en brazos perseguidos por un furioso león que busca su cena

Mira ahí esta la casa de capricornio…ocultémonos ahí – todos entran en la casa

**En el casino…**

Mu y Afrodita se encuentran fumando sentados en la banqueta con tremendos moretones

no puedo creer que lo guardias de seguridad nos corrieran – Mu saca humo y ve su cigarro

pues…yo me voy al bar que esta al lado del hotel- afro se para tira su cigarro y lo pisa

ese Shaka tiene mucha suerte

si…milo me lo informo – afro sonríe- ¿vienes?

No gracias aun tengo preferencias sexuales concretas

Mmm…bueno – afro se va sin mas ni mas

Ok me voy yo a dormir – pensó Mu cuando se paro sacaron a Milo a patas

Y NO REGRESES LADRON – los guaruras se van al casino, milo se levanta

¿ladrón? ¿y ahora que tomaste prestado?

Nada por primera vez nada…estaba cerca de un tipo extraño, el se robo esas perlas de la señora ella me acuso

¿Y entonces?

Pues nada que Dohko pago el collar

¿Dohko?

Si esta haciendo una fortuna

TRAMPOSO – patean a Dohko y cae justo frente a Milo y Mu

¿y ahora? – ambos lo levantan

nada…se dieron cuanta de que cuento las cartas…y me corrieron…snif…justo cuando la conejita acepto salir conmigo al hotel – comienza a llorar

calma…a nosotros también nos sacaron

**En el hotel…**

al fin la calma dulce y venidera – saga se mete en la bañera con mucha espuma a tomar un rico baño, escuchaba entonces música lenta y las luces apagadas

todo esto es una estupidez, aunque debo aceptar que la feria fue muy divertida- sonríe para si mismo

pero si tu los odias a todos…en especial a Kanon

¿Qué? – saga se levanta de golpe y prende la luz mirando para todos lados

¿estas loco o que?

No me digas así

Pero si estas hablando solo

Eso no es cierto

¿Hablas contigo, vamos déjame salir, déjame ser libre

No

Maldición no haré nada malo, solo quiero ser libre

Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de hacer todo lo que hiciste

Mas bien antes de que hiciéramos todo lo que hicimos

No confundas las cosas, tu me obligaste – y cuando menos pensaba saga se encontraba desnudo frente al espejo del baño

Míranos…tu y yo somos uno mismo

Ahora entiendo por que Kanon se fue

¿Qué?

Tu tomaste su lugar aquí – toca su pecho

No, tu lo expulsaste, yo no lo encerré

Yo fui quien lo encerró – agacha la mirada unos segundos

Era nuestro hermano

¡ es MI hermano, es mi cuerpo, es mi voluntad

todo es de ambos te lo repito, y tu los odias a todos no seas hipócrita

no, tu eres el que los odias – saga golpea con todas sus fuerzas el espejo y lo rompe

voy al baño amor – entra una rubia escandalosa y mira a saga desnudo ella se sonroja

¡¿Qué! ¡¿Quién eres tú!– saga da un paso para atrás sonrojado

¿Kanon? ¿como?

no soy Kanon…yo soy

saga mi hermano gemelo que lo arruina todo – Kanon le avienta su toalla

huy pues si así tienes tus atributos…vamos a jugar – la rubia abraza a Kanon

¡¡ha! no puedo y menos si me comparas con el...nos haces el favor de dejarnos solos – le abre la puerta del baño y la aparta de si

va que exigente – la rubia se va y asota la puerta del cuarto

ok linda ¿que hacías desnuda aquí?

por si no lo has notado yo disfrutaba de mi soledad idiota

huy pues acostúmbrate…NO ESTAS SOLO

oye tu estabas en el maldito casino

si pero tu me corriste a dos lindas gemelitas

pues no debiste traerla aquí, sabias que estaba aquí

no chula, no sabia – Kanon aprieta los puños

¡¡y deja de referirte a nosotros así!- le grita mientras, lo empuja y sale del baño en toalla dándole la espalda y comienza a vestirse

¿nosotros? – Kanon levanta la mirada y ve el espejo roto - ¿Quiénes nosotros? ¿saga estas bien? – Kanon camina y se pone frente a el

eso no te incumbe

si me incumbe

NO…y esta conversación…se acabo – lo empuja se pone su playera y sale del cuarto azotando al puerta

Jamás puedo ganar contigo – Kanon se sienta en el suelo recargando su espalda en la cama – saga – cierra los ojos

**EN el santuario…**

Todos se encontraban en los pilares sujetados de la parte de arriba, la casa estaba oscura pues ya era muy tarde y nadie encendió las luces

¿Qué fue ese ruido? – Shun comienza a temblar abrazando a Ikki de espaldas

pues no se - ikki le sonrie

dios creo que es el- contesta Saori temblando

haaa yo no quiero morir – hyoga hace mucho ruido

¿no me digas que le tienes miedo a un simple león?- pregunta shiryu incauto

no seas ignorante Shiryu…- le grita ikki

no ves que si le pasa algo a ese león – agrega Hyoga

ejem…se llama garras – aclara Saori sujetándose como puede

¡¡ha! Bueno a garras seguro Aioria nos va a comer vivos

¿tu crees?- shun se suelta de solo imaginarlo y cae

¡¡¡SHUN! – ikki mira hacia abajo

¡¡Ikki! – shun corre y prende la luz seguido de eso pone defensa con sus cadenas

¡¡NO! podrías lastimarlo- grita Saori casi llorando

¿Qué? – se distrae y deja su defensa el león se lanza y lo tira – haaaa caballeros vengan en mi ayuda

¡¡shun!- dice Ikki

¡¡shun! – comenta hyoga

¡¡shun!- grita shiryu

ha por dios ya se por que mueren tantos civiles en las batallas – Athena se baja molesta – Garras…ya deja eso – le dice furiosa

haaaa – shun cambia a un pálido al ver sangre en las garras de garras

¿Qué esperas garras? Y metete a tu jaula ahora – el león asiente y se va directo a casa de leo

¿y por que no hiciste eso antes?

Solo quería divertirme…jajajaja – Saori sonríe

….- todos la miran asesinamente…

**En el casino….mas bien fuera del casino**

no suéltenme, basta, haaa – Shion sale expulsado Dohko comienza a reírse

no fastidies Dohko – se levanta y sacude

¿Qué paso? – Mu mira decepcionado a su maestro

nada que me sacaron por pelear

¡¡¡pelear!

Pues si es que un tipejo me insulto y yo le conteste

¿tipejo? – en eso sacan a patas a Shura

¿y ahora?

¡¡¡Shion tiene la culpa!- Shura se sacude

jajaaja ¿este es el tipejo?- milo le ayuda a levantarse

tu fuiste el que empezó

bueno, bueno ¿Qué paso? – Dohko se recarga en Shion

si maestro ¿que paso?- Mu le sonríe

pues nada que Shura apostó y yo gané la apuesta en las cartas

si pero aquí el gran patriarca hizo trampa

¿trampa? ¿tu? – Dohko se impresiona- pero si tu siempre me ganas sin contar las cartas

¡¡ja!- dice sarcásticamente Shura

oye ¿dudas de tu patriarca?- Shion lo prensa de la ropa

si – le jala la chamarra rompiéndola y de ella cae como 2 barajas

¡¡¡haaaa!- todos se impresionan

es un tramposo saca las cartas de su conveniencia – Shura se suelta

así que así me ganabas – Dohko prensa de la camisa a Shion

lo siento – se sonroja cuando Shaka cae sobre el

no me digas hiciste trampa- dice Mu mientras los levanta a ambos

no…es que…tengo suerte…- Shaka se seca las lagrimas los guaruras le lanzan a la cara la bolsa llena de dinero

Y NO VUELVAS

¿Qué paso? – Dohko se espanta

nada que como gano demasiado me corrieron…algo de que los dejaría sin dinero – Shaka levanta humildemente su dinero

jajajajajaa – Shion en realidad estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos como antes

pues vamonos- milo sonríe

no mejor esperemos a que saquen a Aioria y Aioros

¿Cómo sabes que los van a sacar Shaka?

Por que vi a la anciana sádica que le metió una mega golpiza a Aioria

**En el santuario….**

Después de haberle dado una lección a Saori los caballeros siguen los rastros de sangre y ven en el patio de Shura

ho por Athena – hyoga mira impactado la escena

¿por mi? – Athena lo mira

Eje ho por Zeus –hyoga corrige y señala

Hay no…- shiryu se sostiene de lo que puede

Ahora si estamos acabados – contesta athena

Hemos firmado nuestra sepultura – Ikki agacha la mirada

¿Qué muchachos? – llega shun y se asoma

SHURENCIA – exclaman todos mientras ven la cabra partida a la mitad por unas sospechsas garras

Nos matara – shun se desmaya

Bueno… al menos murió como a Shura le hubiera gustado – resume Ikki

¿que?- hyoga se acerca a la cabra

pues a la mitad…-

eso no es graciosos Ikki – dice shiryu

va no creo que afecte mucho

no creo que digas eso si usamos a Ikkito como cena en navidad

hey déjalo en paz, ya te he dicho que no es un pavo es un fénix

es un maldito pavo- aclara hyoga molesto

si te metes con mi fénix tu granja de patos no sobrevivirá

ja esa granja la uso para hacer patos al orange en mi restauran

¿enserio las matas? – Athena comienza a llorar

pues…haaa lo siento – sigue llorando con ella

hyoga mejor ayúdame a juntar a shurencia y la congelas así tal vez Shura no nos mate

que importa de todos modos los demás lo harán – llega Seika

¿Qué? – todos

pues ese león…bueno acabo con todos los retratos de muertos de MM, soltó al toro de alde

¿ole?

Si ese mismo, pero se perdió en el laberinto que Saga puso antes de irse, marco su territorio en los arbolitos de Shaka

En los árboles…ah – Athena se sienta

Las armas de libra quedaron todas sucias y rayadas,

maldición sabia que era mala idea usarlas – shiryu y hyoga siguen moviendo a shurencia

en sagitario acabaron con su nueva decoración

estaba fea de todos modos…- dice Ikki sin ninguna pena

en acuario destruyeron su iglú y no solo eso si no que los escorpiones de milo quienes huyeron despavoridos después de que Garras los ataco se congelaron al huir hacia esa casa, y aquí shurencia muerta – Seika se limpia sus lagrimas

los caballeros dorados…nos van a matar…

¿Qué harán los caballeros de bronce para remediar el asunto? ¿hyoga en verdad será un asesino de patos?¿ alguien notara que shun se desmayo?¿Aioria se salvara de otra golpiza? ¿Ole saldrá del laberinto? ¿Los escorpiones se descongelaran?¿Saga se esta volviendo loco… Bueno aun mas loco?...no se pierdan la respuesta en el capitulo siguiente…


	9. Rumbo a Atenas

**Capitulo 9:"regresando a Atenas"**

Aioria se encontraba tranquila y pacíficamente jugando black yack cuando una ancianita puso su apuesta en la mesa, el muy tranquilo siguió viendo su baraja con una joven abrazándolo, casualmente no muy lejos Aioros estaba con una joven exactamente igual a la mencionada anteriormente…

pongo mi apuesta doble – dice Aioria y de un momento a otro gana

¿como le hace para ganar tanto jovencito? – levanta la mirada y al verlo se impresiona

yo pues – la mira y se queda boca abierto – es usted

¡¿ERES TÚ!...HAAAA…

15 segundos después

Salen casi a patas Aldebarán, MM, Camus, Aioria y Aioros

jajajajaja y yo que creí que solo saldría Aioria …- Shaka se ríe sin control

rayos tu sabias que estaba la anciana ahí – Aioros lo prensa del cuello

ya no importa - Camus hace que lo suelte – de todos modos resulto que la maldita era rica

¿rica? – Shion se impresiona

Si, resulta que es la tía abuela de Julian Solo, es asquerosamente rica y estaba de vacaciones en México – aclara MM

Vaya pues lo siento – Shaka se pone su mochila

Y además…es la dueña del casino…- Aldebarán guarda el poco dinero que gano

Maldita bruja nos desalojo del hotel – Aioria se recarga en su hermano

¿Qué dices?- Mu se impresiona

también es dueña del hotel – contesta

OK vamos a avisarles a los demás

Caminan hacia el hotel y en la puerta los alcanza Afrodita de picis

que buena fiesta…me encontré con sorrento de sirena

¿Qué? ¿quien? – pregunta Shion

un tipo que toca muy bien la flauta jajaja y ahí también estaba un tal Mime dios guerrero de Asgard hicieron una tocada muy buena

¿déjame adivinar y tu cantaste no?- MM estaba arto

pots que delicado…-

En eso todos ven a Kanon salir del hotel muy desanimado con algunas maletas

tengan – le entrega respectivas maletas a cada caballero

la dueña ordeno el desalojo

¿y esa cara? – Shura lo mira

tienes una de esas caras de "estuve a punto de tener relaciones pero no las hice"- agrega Milo

pues algo hay de eso – contesta desanimado

¿Qué pasa?

Nada que Saga y su otro yo están congeniando de nuevo…para hacerme a un lado – Kanon pone cara de decepcionado

Vaya lo siento – Shaka le pasa la mano por el cuello

¿Y donde esta nuestro lunático amigo? - afro le da una rosa a Kanon

pues…no tengo idea

rayos y ya tenemos que partir antes de que la policía o el FBI vengan y nos encarcelen por lo sucedido en la feria – Shion toma su maleta

somos prófugos y estamos ahora a merced de saga

En ese instante se oye nos ruidos extraño y una explosión, todos siente un cosmos conocido y poderoso, un letrero enorme esta apunto de caer sobre mucha gente incauta

¡¡no se queden ahí parados! – saga llega corriendo

¡¡saga! - todos voltean a mirarlo

Aioria destruye ese letrero y tu ayúdale Shura, Mu usa tu cristal para proteger a la gente, Camus apaga lo que se esta quemando en el techo

Si – y acto seguido

¡¡¡muro de cristal! – un enorme cristal invisible protege a la gente

¡¡¡Plasma relampagueante! –

¡¡¡Escalibur! – el letrero queda hecho añicos

Polvo de diamantes – es incendio es apagado

Todos los miran y tiene que huir a la velocidad de la luz sin que nadie los alcanzara a distinguir, regresan a su avión y despegan….

¿Cómo supiste que ese letrero caería? – Shura se acerca a saga

lo vi de lejos

eso se me hace muy sospechoso, mira que eso de llegar justo en ese preciso momento fue como planeado – Milo tan desconfiado como siempre se recarga en Shura morando a Saga

¿Qué intentas darme a entender? – Saga se pone frente a el

oye ¿desconfías de mi hermano? – Kanon llega enojado

yo no desconfió el lo intuyó

ya basta milo – Saga lo prensa por la ropa

oigan tranquilos – Mu los separa

¿acaso todo lo malo tiene que relacionarlo con nosotros? – Kanon sujeta a saga

pues…lo lamento – Milo agacha la cabeza y un silencio casi sepulcral los apodera

Saga tengo que hablar contigo – Kanon lo mira rompiendo el incomodo silencio

mas tarde…estoy cansado – Saga se suelta amablemente

pero

lo prometo…- le sonríe y se va hacia atrás

Kanon…en verdad lo siento...- milo estaba apenado

No importa – Kanon le sonríe levemente

Ya es costumbre ¿no? – Shura se ríe

El cansancio se apodera de todos y se acuestan a dormir como angelitos, Afrodita acariciaba con sus dedos el cabello rubio de Shaka, Shura y Camus recargaron sus cabezas una en la otra, MM se recostó en dos asientos y Aldebarán en el suelo junto a estos, ambos roncaban haciendo una sinfonía (muy mala por cierto), Mu y Aioria se recostaron también en el suelo usando sus respectivos peluches de almohada con una cobija tapando a ambos (la chaqueta de Aldebarán) mientras que Shion y Dohko se durmieron en sus respectivos asientos, uno recargado a la pared y el otro sobre el hombro de sus amigo, Aioros estaba sentado durmiendo y en sus piernas estaba milo recargado cómodamente al final Kanon apañándose unos asientos y saga con los brazos cruzados, recto, sentado con ojos cerrados en el asiento.

Marín los grababa a todos y al estar cerca de Athenas ya por la nochesita los despertó amablemente:

¡¡¡PARENCE YA BOLA DE FLOJOS INUTILES! – con un megáfono y pateando a cada uno

si ya…ya oímos – Shion se despierta y quita a Dohko de su hombro

que cómodo estas Shion

calla… ¿ya legamos al santuario?

Estamos a una hora señor – shaina le sonríe

Despierta Aldebarán – MM lo mueve amablemente

…- ronca mas fuerte

tu lo pediste – se sube al asiento y salta desde ahí al estomago de Aldebarán

ahhuu!...ya voy solo…deja de pisarme

esta bien – MM sonríe y le ayuda a pararse

buenos días – Aioros se para rápidamente ¿consecuencia? Milo cae boca abajo al suelo – perdón insecto

cállate caballo mutante – Milo se acomoda en el suelo y se vuelve a dormir

parate ya – lo jala del cabello

maldita sea

HAAAA! – todos voltean a ver a Shaka

Perdón

Cállate y quita tu mano Afro – Shaka intenta sacarse

Ayúdennos – afro intenta desenredar su mano del cabello de Shaka

Déjenme ayudarles – Marín saca unas tijeras

¡¡¡Oye no! …,e costo trabajo tener mi cabello así de rubio y sedoso – Shaka sonríe y traen agua y un sepillo

jajaja inútiles – MM se carcajeaba al ver tan escena

buenos días tengan todos – Mu entrega su chaqueta a Aldebarán

¿Qué ya llegamos? – Aioria se levanta algo despeinado

Camus…me babeaste todo – Shura se limpia lo húmedo de su hombro

Ejm…de hecho tu lo babeaste – Kanon le sonríe y señala a Camus en el baño lavándose el cabello y luego le enseña su camisa toda mojada

¿Quién estaba hablando mientras dormía? – pregunta Camus

déjame….ahhh..mmm- Saga estaba muy cómodo y seguía durmiendo

a…ahí esta tu respuesta – Milo al fin se levanta

bueno chicos tomen asiento – todos obedecen y despiertan a Saga

estamos a una hora de llegar a el santuario espero hayan disfrutado este viaje y no haya mas rencores…somos una gran familia y debemos llevarnos bien– Shion les sonríe todos al escuchar eso casi lloran

solo por eso vamos a celebrar seria ridículo llegar y ya ¿no creen? – dice Milo

ok entonces vamos a embriagarnos hasta morir – agrega MM

si – Shaka se levanta de golpe y todos se sorprenden- ejem…es decir si ustedes lo deciden yo iré

jajajajaja….yo conozco un bar muy bonito – agrega Afro

no es por ofender Afro pero el ultimo bar al que fuimos había Stripers y a mi no me gustan – agrega Saga

mmm…esta bien Sagita solo por que me caes muy bien

¿sagita?...jajajajaja ya se me había olvidado – MM se carcajea

tu cállate Jarodsito – contesta furioso saga

maldito ¿Cómo te atreves? – MM se pone furico

¿Jarod?- shaina lo mira extraño

ese es mi nombre de…pila…es…mi verdadero nombre

es muy lindo – shaina le sonríe

gracias – se sonroja y se queda sentadito y calladito

ahí hay algo – Aioria sonríe

yo conozco un bar donde atienden muy bien – al fin recomienda Mu

¿tu? – Kanon se quedo boquiabierto

si, ahí trabaja una buena amiga y atienden bien

Ok entonces vamos todos – Shion se anima

El avión se detiene a las afueras del pueblo y todos sus pasajeros se bajan a un bonito pueblo cerca del santuario mientras el avión regresa el santuario nuestro adorados caballeros entran a un bar, las féminas del lugar se los comían con la mirada, no faltaba la clásica que se desmayaba al ver a Shaka y las que gritaban cuando Kanon les guiñaba, así jalaron unas mesas y se sentaron todos, pidieron desde rompope (para Afro y Shaka) hasta Vodka (para MM en especial) los demás tomaron Tequila y Saga solo tomo refresco…pero la noche apenas comenzaba…

¿Qué extrañas cosas harán los caballeros en algún bar? ¿Los caballeros de bronce ya habrán quemado el santuario? ¿Shaka tomara algo? ¿Tendrán resolución todos los enigmas de saga? ¿Mu se enterara del paradero de copo? Tendrán las respuestas a estas y más tonterías en mi próximo capitulo…


	10. Hablando de santos y alcohol

**Capitulo 10: "Hablando de alcohol y caballeros"**

Eran por ahí de las 8:40 los 14 caballeros dorados ya hacían tomando y riendo, contando cada una de esas aventuras que hace tiempo atrás vivieron y que hasta ahora no habían podido reavivar, las risas retumbaban en el bar la gente no dejaba de verlos, ahora estaban mas unidos como la gran familia que eran, estaban todos hablando y riendo menos uno…ese caballero de mirada triste que no tomaba de hecho no reía, parecía no estar ahí.

Saga estaba más concentrado en mirar a aquella joven que cantaba en japonés en el mini escenario, traía puesto un bonito vestido negro de noche tipo japonés, no podía dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos color rubí, su piel blanca y tersa, y su cabello negro azulado, la canción era relajante, hace tanto que no la oía.

Kanon que platicaba con Dohko no pudo evitar ver a su hermano prácticamente hipnotizado por la voz de esa joven que tampoco dejaba de mirarlo

¿saga? – Kanon jaloneo a su gemelo

esa joven…- Saga sonrió al recordar cuando y como la conoció

¿saga? – volvió a jalonearlo

¿Qué? – ni siquiera se molesto en voltearlo a ver

¿quieres tomar algo? – Kanon lo miro muy extrañado, saga volteo a mirarlo molesto

¿ya se te olvido que yo no tomo alcohol?- saga se levanto casi furioso y al mirar de nuevo al escenario la chica desapareció - maldición – corrió en busca de la joven dejando a un pobre Kanon confundido

y a este ¿Qué mosca le pico? – gruño Kanon y tomo otra copa de vodka

¿no la reconociste? – Shura miro sus cartas

¿debería de conocerla?

Se supone que mejor que nosotros – Camus tomo otra carta de la pila que había

¿Enserio?...que mal juego Shura – afirmo Kanon al ver el juego de Shura

guarda silencio Kanon, esta es mi táctica

si, su táctica es perder – MM tomo un sorbo de vodka directo de la botella

cerdo alcohólico – afro mira su juego

cállate mariposón – MM empujó a Afro

ella era Lein – afirma Shaka mientras tomaba algo muy fuerte…rompope

¿Lein? – Kanon estaba despistado

si...¿ya no recuerdas sus besos?- afro mueve sus cartas

que yo sepa tu y saga se la compartían y ella no tenia ni idea – Camus acomodo su juego

a ese juego de hacernos pasar el unos por el otro…que tiempos aquellos – Kanon sonríe al recordar una que otra travesura

¿oíste Afro? puede que tus fotos de Saga sean también de Kanon – MM sonríe maléficamente al ver su juego

¿fotos? ¿cuales fotos? – Kanon se sirve otro vaso de vodka

ningunas gemelito…ya se le subió a MM- afro se puso nervioso - ¿entonces no recuerdas a Lein? – intentando cambiar el tema

era esa joven muy fuerte que estuvo a punto de vencer a Marín para obtener la armadura y titulo de aquila pero abandonó la contienda cuando se hizo Hippy como Shun – Camus recuerda aquellas épocas donde hacia manifestaciones juntos

2 pares, reyes y quinas – Afro baja su juego

recuerda que se lleva de maravilla con Saga – Camus bajo su juego – Full de reyes

si sobre todo en el coliseo – MM miro sus cartas y bajo su juego – Full de cincos

ella solía cantarle a Saga, yo llegue a escucharla…2 pares, cincos y seis- Shura baja decepcionado sus 5 cartas

¡¡Ah! Era esa joven que cruzaba las piernas y se sentaba a tocar una armónica por las mañanas siempre se vestía de rosa– concluyo Kanon

en realidad Kanon…era Afrodita – lo miro Shura quitado de la pena

no de hecho era Misty – MM tomo otra trago de la botella

va no creí que se viera tan femenina – afro saco una rosa y se la puso en la oreja

ah…así que novia de mi hermano – Kanon intenta recordar sin éxito alguno

YA BAJA TU JUEGO SHAKA - MM se paro de golpe golpeando la mesa

Flor de tréboles…gane de nuevo..lo siento – Shaka toma las apuestas

¿pero como demonios ganas siempre, Si tienes los ojos cerrados? – Camus ya se había artado era la décima quinta vez que se iba volando su dinero

se confían demasiado – Shaka sonríe y toma un trago de rompope directo de la botella

¿rompope? Toma algo que raspe – agrego Kanon

no gracias ¿otro juego? – Shaka barajeo las cartas

para mí que las marcas – MM lo miro intrigado…

Saga se introdujo a los camerinos siguiendo a esa joven, al entrar la miro sepillando sus cabellos mientras se veía al espejo y cantaba

¿se puede? – saga toco la puerta que estaba abierta

ya estas adentro ¿no? – no lo volteo a mirar

¿sigues molesta? – saga se acerco a la silla donde estaba sentada

¿se nota? – la joven lo miro muy mal

Lein …- coloco delicadamente su mano en el hombro de la dama

¿ahora que? ¿piensas pedirme una disculpa? –

no eso ya lo hice muchas veces – la soltó y le dio la espalda

¿a que has venido entonces? – la joven avienta el sepillo al tocador

de vacaciones con los demás – contesto fríamente y se dirigió a la salida cuando la chica lo detuvo

¿Por qué saga? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – lo jalo grotescamente quedando de frente, muy cerca

¿por cual de todas las tonterías que cometí preguntas?

¿Por qué jugabas conmigo?- la joven lo miro a la cara pero el no la miraba

mi gemelo y yo somos iguales, tanto físicamente como lo mental no creí que tu…

¿notara la diferencia? – la joven lo soltó y también agacho la mirada

soy un idiota, no merezco ni siquiera que me mires – se sentía muy mal

cuando me entere de tu muerte me sentí muy triste- volteo a mirarlo nuevamente, tan apenado, tan vulnerable y noble…tan Saga

pues no debiste…deberías estar muy feliz – saga quería irse, huir y negarlo todo como siempre pero esa joven no se lo permitía jamás

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Sabes que te amo – la joven no resistió mas y lo abrazo fuertemente pero el no reacciono

no deberías hacerlo – Saga la aparto lentamente

¿pero por que? – se puso algo sentimental

¿no lo ves? Intente matar a tu diosa, encerré a mi gemelo…mi sangre para que muriera ahogado, y le di muerte a cada caballero que esta afuera… ¿no te parecen buenas razones para no hacerlo? – se aparta mas de ella

esa decisión de odiarte…debe ser tomada por los demás no por ti – Lein se aparto

siempre me tuviste una fe tan enfermiza- su cabello parpadeaba y callo de rodillas al suelo

¡¡Saga!- rápidamente lo sujeto entre sus brazos

Costaba tanto trabajo controlar a ese monstruo que solía destruir todo cuanto veía, el pasado insistía en regresar primero como un leve susurro y después a gritos dolorosos que golpeaban su mente y alma ¿el resultado?...Ares

aléjate de mi – Saga la empujo estaba seguro de que no podría controlarse mas

Pero como otras las veces se detuvo, saga se puso muy pálido y sumamente asustado respiraba agitadamente y la joven se acerco a su rostro

para dejar de odiar a todo y a todos tienes que dejarte de odiar a ti mismo – Lein siempre sabia lo que saga tenia antes de que este se lo dijera, lo conocía tan bien que no era necesario explicarle sus problemas ella tenia ya la solución

Lein…no te preocupes mas por mi – se levanto como si nada y la miro directo a los ojos

Esa es mi elección- contesto la joven que también se levanto mirándolo

No quiero hacerte mas daño – la sujeto por los hombros mirándola tristemente, estaban tan cerca que podía oír su respiración

Ya deja de lastimarte tu solo – la joven le volteo una cachetada

Esta conversación…se acabo – Saga se retiro grotescamente

Has lo que quieras – la joven salio corriendo

Yo siento lo mismo que tu – Saga agacho la mirada, al subirla se miro al espejo llorando levemente se seco las lagrimas y salio del cuarto como siempre…serio y firme

Lein pasa corriendo y Mu la sigue, Saga por su parte se sienta frescamente el una silla mirando como Mu intenta alcanzarla…

pots… ¿Qué le hiciste? – se sienta MM junto a Saga

nada…solo le dije la verdad

no quiero saber…eres despiadado

¿y tu no?

Ya no…ahora soy bueno ¿lo olvidas? Y se supone que vos también

Si, el solo que ya no quiero que sufra

Y se lo dijiste en la cara con toda la desvergüenza del mundo después de 15 años de no verle la cara – MM se toma otro sorbo de la botella

¿Has pensado en ir a una clínica para alcohólicos?

No…jajaja- toma otro trago y le sonríe

Vaya

Toma chula – MM le sirve un vaso de rompope

Hola lindos – Afro se sienta frente a ellos

Hola – ambos contestan

He ¿Por qué esa cara Saga?

No tienen otra – MM sonríe

Esa cara de triste tarado – afro le enseña su lengua

Si mariposita como digas

Nada – saga mira su rompope

Es por ella ¿no?- Afro se toma un vaso de rompope

Pues si

Ya no te preocupes Saga me tienes a mi – Afro sonríe y lo toma de la mano

¡¡Que consuelo! Así hasta yo me sentiría muy mal – MM puso cara de asqueado

gracias – Saga se suelta

¡¡he! Ese tío de haya me observa…- Afro sonríe y toma dos vasos de rompope – ahora vengo

atrápalo tigre – MM solo se burlaba – bueno mi estimado Saga toma rompope yo voy con aquella señorita de allá- MM tomo su botella y fue tras de la mesera rubia que caminaba de un lado a otro

si claro- Saga miro su copa luego vio a Shaka quien tenia a dos bellas mujeres en sus piernas y estaba tomando exactamente el mismo rompope – ese Mascara Mortal es un malvado

si…pero es un tío muy divertido jajaja, jamás me imagine que combinaría el rompope con vodka y como Shaka y Afro jamás han probado ese tipo de cosas pues no notan la gran diferencia…míralo ahora es todo un padrote con las damas – Dohko tomaba tequila y se divertía de lo lindo

oye ese de allá no es Aioros – Camus se sienta junto a ellos

creo que si…hey ese es Aioros – los dos se para al ver a Aioros en la pista bailado…¡¡¡con Aldebarán!

Jajajajaja ¿ya quecaron como los ven todos? – Saga se levanta

Van a ser la cura de la semana – Camus se divertía al ver como Aldebarán lo levantaba

¿Pero como pudo subírseles el tequila tan rápido?

¿Cuál tequila? – Saga voltea a la mesa

Ese – Dohko señala una botella y Camus la agarra y la huele

Esto es vodka – mira la etiqueta y la arranca mostrando una debajo de vodka – jajajajaja maldito MM apuesto que fue el

Pues yo los veo muy felices – Dohko sonríe

Mira a afro – Saga los hace voltear ambos miran a Afrodita de picis regalándole unas rosas a una joven rubia…una joven rubia y mesera que MM ya había visto…

Vaya también se le subió…normalmente se las hubiera regalado a ese – Saga señala a un cuate muy idéntico a shun…pero no era shun

Y mira a Shura y Aioria – señala Camus

Aioria yo te quiero – Shura lo abraza y empieza a llorar

Y yo a ti Shura…perdón por todo – Aioria lo abraza y ambos lloran

Sabes…algún…día te regalare…un Hip león…si iré a África y te lo traeré

Y yo te llee…vare…con…hei…hei ¿comos se llamaba?

¿Heidi?

Siii…que esto que lo otro que aquello…¡¡SALUD!- Aioria brinda con Shura y toman directo de la botella

Ajjajajajajja- los tres se echan a reír sin parar

Por otro lado al joven Lein comienza a cantar y Mu se sienta junto a Shaka y Kanon quienes estaban con unas lindas chicas ya bien pasados de alcohol

hola chicos –

hola – ambos

señoritas preciosas, ¿nos harían el favor de dejarnos solos?- les pide amablemente Mu y ambas se van

no seas aguado Mu – antes de irse la rubia, Shaka la jalonea y al besa mientras que Kanon le suelta una nalgada a otra ambas se ríen y se van

calma Shaka y Kanon – estaba apenado Mu

¿Qué paso?

Nada solo venia a ver que hacían…ya dejen de tomar no

¿Para que? Me divierto – Shaka toma un gran trago de otra botella

oye Mu…perdóname- Kanon lo abraza y empieza a llorar

¿de que?

Yo me comí a copo…esta en mi estomago – se suelta llorando y lo mira a los ojos

¡¡¿¿¿¿TU TE LO COMISTE! – Mu se levanta de golpe

perdóname golpeadme si esa lo deseas

…neee …- Mu se sienta feliz

creí que harías todo un escándalo cuando te enteraras – afirma Shaka impresionado

ya sabia

¿¡QUE?- Kanon se para de golpe…como puede claro

pues copo ya estaba muy viejo y Alde me ayudo a sacrificarlo y Kiki lo cocino para regalarle un poco a todos…en realidad solo quería saber si eran capaces de confesar

¡¡¡¿¿¿Y PARA ESO ME HICISTE SENTIR MAL TODO EL VIAJE!

Pues…eres noble

¡¡¡que noble ni que nada!- Kanon carga a Mu y ambos salen del bar dejando a Shaka muy confundido…de hecho dormido

Mientras Aldebarán y Aioros bailan tango, Shura y Aioria casi dicen que se aman y Kanon golpea a Mu afuera, Shion se encontraba seduciendo a una bellísima pelirroja

¿y como te llamas preciosa?

Como tu desees decirme cuerito – toma la mano del gran pontífice y la pone en su pecho Shion se sonroja

Oye linda vas algo rápido ¿no?

Es que me encantas – se sienta en sus piernas

Tranquila – se sirve un trago de tequila…(era el único decente que tomaba por vaso)

Anda cariño besame – la pelirroja se le acerca a la cara cuando alguien la toma por los cabellos y la azota al suelo

¡¡¡¿Dohko!- Shion tira hasta el vaso de la impresión

SI SERAS TONTO – Dohko carga entre sus brazos a Shion que ya también estaba bien pasado

Tarado…grotesco…animal – la pelirroja se levanta

dile tu nombre…loca – Dohko la mira amenazante

me llamo Rubí – se acomoda su mini falda

¡¡¡el verdadero!

Manuel…

¡¡¡¡AHHHH!- Shion comienza a escupir

¡¡¡largo!- Dohko al patea y la chica…ajajajjaja se va

matame…matame Dohko – Shion comienza a llorar

que quemada…Camus te los encargo dejare a Shion en el santuario

si quieres ya quédate…nosotros los alcanzamos – contesta Camus que intenta despegar a Milo de sus piernas

ya suéltame

pero si tu me estas agarrando Milo

suéltame Camus

ya te dije que tu te estas sujetando

eso no es cierto – aprieta mas sus manos

no oye Aldebarán déjalo…no quebradita no – Saga corre a evitar que Aldebarán le rompa la columna a Aioros

a me arte – Camus concentra su energía y golpea en la nuca a Milo quien queda inconsciente, lo carga y lo sienta junto a Shaka quien dormía placidamente

¡¡¡Camus!- saga esta en brazos de Aldebarán y el lo choca contra Aioros quien parece divertirse

voy – Camus intenta hacer que Aioria deje de apretar el cuello de Shura quien estaba apunto de usar su escalibur para sacarse

yo te quiero Shura – lo abraza mas fuerte

haaa…- Shura comienza a ponerse de otro color

Aioria…perdón – Camus toma una silla y la rompe en su cabeza este cae al suelo y lo toma…lo pone entre Milo y Shaka

¿pero por que lo golpeas? – Shura se impresiona

perdoname tu…Shura – toma un banco y Shura cae inconciente junto a los demas

Camus – saga golpea a Aldebarán que cae inconsciente pero este le cae enzima junto con Aioros

Voy – Camus corre y lo levanta, la gente…la que estaba sobria…ósea como dos o tres personas se morían de la risa

A ver – levanta a Aioros y lo sienta con los demás, Saga deja a Aldebarán en el suelo

Ahí te va – llega Kanon y avienta al ya inconciente y golpeado Mu a los brazos de su hermano

¡¡¡MU!- Camus corre en su ayuda

Kanon ¿estas dañado o que? – reclama saga pero este lo ignora

No muy lejos de ahí afro se bazuqueaba con al linda rubia cuando sale MM del baño y los ve

¿linda que haces?- los separa

ha eres tu- le contesta la rubia

pero este tipo es gay

¿gay? Pero si mueve las manos mejor que tu

¿Qué? – MM se sienta de la impresión

escúchame MM…todo este tiempo te he mentido

¿a que te refieres? – MM mira a Afrodita asustado

yo…yo no soy Gay

¿Qué?

Todo este tiempo me he hecho pasar por eso…ustedes consiguen chicas bellas y yo…se las bajo – afrodita lo abraza y comienza a llorar

Maldito traidor…así que…Perla…Angélica…Nydia…Magali… Nadia…Endora…Maria…Raquel…Amira…Gaits…Hilda…Sonrei…Luisa…Cloy…Lana…Julia…Nancy…

Media hora después

Josefina y por ultimo esta rubia de la que no tengo ni idea de como se llama…¡¡¡no me dejaron solo por ganas si no por que TU mi mejor amigo las sedujo, eres un ser despreciable

lo se perdóname

y entonces ¿para que el álbum?

Les vendo las fotos a las Amazonas y las chicas de limpieza y a las de asgard y a Saori

¿Y esas insinuaciones de tu amor hacia mí?

Lo hacia por molestar

Y esos acosos sexuales de tortura como en la feria

Ordenes de Saga

Pero…me has engañado todo este tiempo – MM empieza a llorar

De hecho…si

¿y quieres que te perdone?

Si

….bueno…- MM le sonríe y juntos brindan

entonces déjame decirte que cuando te veía con Misty y decía que te amaba mucho Misty te engañe…tenia unos cuantos roces con un tal Sorrento mientras no estabas

¡QUE!... maldito – afro se enoja muchísimo

lo siento

se supone que eres mi amigo tenias que haberlo dicho desde antes

lo siento

esto…no te lo perdonare

oye afro no es para tanto – MM da unos pasos hacia atrás

tu eres como mi hermano

lo se pero…

¡¡¡¡pero nada MM…ahora iras de regreso con Pandora! –

¿¿afrodita de picis te das cuenta a quien amenazas?

Si al ser que mas teme a la muerte

…- MM pone cara de tristeza

¡¡¡ROSA SANGRIENTA! – la rosa blanca sale directamente con todo su fulgor hacia MM quien ahora se encuentra desprotegido…

¡¿Qué sucederá con Mu! ¿Shion saldrá de su trance? ¿Saga y Camus podrán controlar a tanto briago? ¿Llegaran a salvo al santuario? ¿MM Podrá esquivar la rosa o esta tan ebrio que no la vera venir? Todo esto lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo incoherente y tonto que escriba…no te lo pierdas


	11. Despues de la tormenta

Capitulo 11: "Despues de la tormenta...viene lo mas parecido a una llovizna"

- ahora veraz infeliz ¡¡¡ROSA SANGRIENTA!- una hermosa rosa blanca sale de las manos de afrodita contra MM quien se encontraba afligido por el último comentario de Afro sobre la muerte…así que no pensaba esquivar el ataque…  
- ¡¡¡no Mascara Mortal! – grito la joven Lein  
- he! – MM voltea a verla  
- Ven lindo – la joven se arranca el escote del vestido y deja ver sus hermosos, blancos y protuberantes brotes, tal es el caso que MM corre a la velocidad de la luz y se para frente a ella.

La rosa sin embargo va hacia cierto caballero que discutía con una… ¡¿mesa!...ejem…y no se percata del ataque de lo pasado que esta

- ¡¡¡Kanon! – con definitivamente muy poco tiempo no tiene mas remedio que atravesarse en el camino de la rosa  
- ¡¡¡SAGA! – Afrodita, MM y Lein gritan en conjunto  
- maldición…mejoraste tu técnica…afrodita…- Saga siente un tremendo ardor en el pecho y se permite caer libremente pero Kanon lo sujeta, tal es el susto de todos los presentes que se les baja hasta el alcohol (al menos a los caballeros que con el grito despertaron)  
- dios saga…hermano – Kanon lo estrecha entre sus brazos, desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia  
- …Kanon…¿estas…bien?- Saga lo mira y le sonríe  
- gracias a ti… ¿Por qué lo atacaste Afrodita? – Kanon comienza a elevar su cosmos  
- te juro que fue un accidente  
- ¿esto te parece un accidente? – Kanon estuvo a punto de tocar la rosa cuando un recién despierto Shura se lo impide  
- esa rosa es letalmente venenosa, si la tocas compartirás el destino de Saga  
- ¿no podré sacarla? – Kanon se pone triste  
- solo afro puede – contesta Camus  
- ya oíste…sacala – Kanon mira a Afrodita  
- no…te sulfures – le dice Saga serenamente  
- ejem…esto te va a doler – afro se acerca a la rosa  
- ten cuidado si la sacas mal le morderá el corazón – dice fríamente MM  
- lo tendré – afro sonríe y se acerca a la rosa esta a punto de tocarla cuando Kanon le sujeta la mano y lo mira directo a los ojos  
- te lo encargo  
- Saga esto realmente te va a doler mucho – Afro le sonríe a Saga  
- ¡no…me digas! – Saga sonríe  
- aquí va – afro saca rápidamente la rosa  
- ¡¡AHHHH! – Saga grita y se retuerce de dolor Kanon lo abraza fuertemente  
- tranquilo, ya estas bien – Kanon mira a su gemelo  
- de hecho sigue sangrando – dice Shura  
- y el veneno sigue en su sangre – completa Camus  
- y no sabemos como detener la hemorragia – agrega Milo  
- y el dolor – termina Shaka (medio mareado)  
- BUENO YA BASTA…SE SUPONE QUE TIENEN QUE DECR ALGO ALENTADOR – les grita furioso Kanon  
- Lo siento – contestan todos  
- Pues…yo se como detener todo eso – la joven se cerca  
- ¡LEIN! – todos  
- …pero será muy doloroso  
- no…importa – Saga sujeta el brazo de Kanon  
- OK…Kanon levanta a Saga , tu Milo usaras Antares  
- ¡¿QUE! – todos  
- si primero lo golpearas con las 14 agujas  
- VAYA – todos  
- Bueno ya dejen de hablar en coro  
- SI – todos  
- (menudo grupo de raros) …como decía con el 15 le curaras la hemorragia  
- esta bien – milo se prepara y todos se alejan  
- en cuanto ataque Kanon sueltas a saga  
- pero caerá Lein  
- si te quedas ahí las agujas te atravesaran – advierte milo  
- no importa – contesta Kanon decidido  
- Kanon…has caso de las indicaciones – dice saga casi susurrando  
- Pero saga  
- Anda…si no de nada…habrá servido que me interpusiera  
- Si…hermano –  
- ANTARES – las 14 agujas van rápidamente, Kanon se tira al suelo y todas atina a Saga quien grita de dolor mientras litros de sangre salen de su cuerpo  
- ¿Cuánta sangre? – Lein se impresiona  
- si tenemos mucha para tirar en batalla  
- y para usar como resistol – agrega Aldebarán (al fin se levanto)  
- AHHH! – milo lanza la ultima y cura a saga  
- Bien – todos felicitan a Milo y Kanon toma a saga entre sus brazos quien ahora tiene algo de fiebre y esta medio dormido  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Son los efectos de mi rosa, estará bien – agrega Afro  
- Pues vamonos de regreso al santuario – dice Shura  
- ¡¡No! – les dice Lein  
- ¿Por qué no? – todos  
- (y denle con eso) ya es tarde y necesitan descansar, ponerse ropa limpia, y dejar de oler a teporochos a menos que quieran que Athena los meta a una clínica para alcohólicos o mejor aun a un manicomio  
- pues a MM y Saga no les vendría mal – dice Aioria  
- ya…anden vamos a mi casa…- Lein se encamina y todos la siguen

Ya a la mañana siguiente y después de comprar ropa en el mercado y bañarse se encamina todos al santuario despidiéndose de Lein

- adiós y gracias por todo – Milo le da un beso en la mejilla  
- cuando gustes Milo – ella sonríe  
- cuídate chamacota – MM le da un beso en la boca ella se sonroja y luego lo patea en sus partes mas nobles  
- tu igual – sonríe  
- cuídate – Kanon con saga en la espalda se despide los demás ya van adelante  
- mejor…cuídate tu…es decir…ambos – sonríe extrañamente y al estrecharle la mano siente un cosmos extraño  
- si…adiós – Kanon se va corriendo

Al entrar los caballeros dorados en territorio del santuario se dirigen a la primera casa y al entrar a la casa de Aries se encuentran con una casa rayoneada con spray con letreros como:

"Mu, Milo y Aioria ¿aun sueñan con radamantis?"

- hey eso no es cierto! – reclama furioso Aioria  
- me vas a decir que no eres tu el que grita por las noches "no me mates"- agrega Aldebarán  
- al menos no le temo a un simple espectro- agrega Milo  
- he basta – Kanon los separa….  
- Kanon…Saga cayo ¿he?- Mu levanta a saga  
- Perdón…

"Para Tauro Aldebarán...eres tan pero tan débil…que hasta la niñita de la flor podría derrotarte"

- Ho mi linda flor – Aldebarán derrama unas lagrimas

"para los gemelos, sus grandes poderes y amplias personalidades solo se compara con su enorme estupidez"  
- he solo fueron malos planes – dice Kanon  
- y habían muchos estorbos – completa saga

"para el idiota que abre el infierno pero no sabe del octavo sentido"

- ¿octavo sentido? – MM se queda intrigado

"para Shaka: que es tan tonto que no sabe si Buda se escribe con B de bandera o V de vaca"  
- ¿se escribe con b de burro?

"para Aioros: ¡por dios te mato Shura!"

- y saga – contesta Aioros

"para el wey que quiere abrir un atún y parte la casa en dos"

- fue un accidente- contesta Shura  
- y no era su casa…era la mía – aclara Camus

"para el querido maestro Camus: que sabe del cero absoluto pero no como usar un miserable encendedor"  
- son peligrosos – responde Camus

"con llamarte afrodita ya es demasiado ¿no?"

- pero ese nombre es lindo – afro saca una rosa y la huele

En eso escuchan unos gritos al correr un poco mas adentro se encuentran con kiki atorado en un perchero muy alto

- bajenme  
- o por athena… kiki –Mu corre y baja al pobre niño del perchero  
- ¿Qué paso? – Aldebarán se acerca al niño  
- no…hades- Milo se aterroriza  
- o tal vez Poseidón – Kanon se impresiona y suelta a Saga…quien cae de nuevo al suelo  
- o Ares – dice MM  
- Ares esta en el suelo – contesta Saga  
- perdón…- Kanon lo levanta  
- no algo peor  
- ¿Qué? – Aioria se esta intrigando  
- caballeros de bronce – contesta kiki  
- ¡ah! Ellos – contesta despreocupado Milo  
- pues ellos son mas poderosos que ustedes no?- pregunta incautamente Kiki (error jamás compares a los dorados con los bronceados)

15 segundos después….

- alguien puede bajarme – grita kiki desde un perchero

Mientras 13 caballeros dorados suben a la casa de Tauro al entrar encontraron cuernos tirados por todas partes

- ¿y eso? – pregunta Shura  
- ¡¡NO!- Aldebarán se inca y ve los cuernos  
- ¿Qué?- pregunta Camus  
- me tarde toda mi vida acomodando estos huesos por edades y me tarde bastante en saber que edad tenían  
- ¿huesos?- Shaka pone cara de iluso  
- De la prehistoria tu sabes – agrega Mu  
- No estudie ni la primaria Mu – aclara Shaka - Ya sabes eso de servir a dos dioses es complicado  
- A…bueno – Mu le sonríe  
- Vamos a la casa que sigue – se para resignado Aldebarán

Al llegar a casa de géminis…el terror…el holocausto…las fotos de Saga y Kanon regadas por todas partes y cambiadas de marcos…y un enorme letrero…¡¡¡no se engañen si son iguales!

- es lo mas estupido que han puesto – agrega Aioros  
- NO – Kanon se impresiona - no es cierto no somos iguales…juro que no – deja caer a Saga  
- ahuuu!...¿alguien me quiere cargar?  
- no – MM sonríe  
- que gracioso – intenta levantarse pero el dolor lo entumece  
- ¡Saga!- Aioros lo carga y lo recuesta en al cama  
- hermano – Kanon se acerca  
- ahora estoy muy cansado – saga le sonríe  
- lo se…iremos mas arriba a ver si Athena esta bien…cuídate – Kanon estuvo apunto de irse cuando Saga lo detuvo  
- Kanon…- todos se voltean y los miran  
- ¡saga! – Kanon se impresiona al sentir la calidez de su hermano  
- cuídate – saga le sonríe  
- lo haré…  
- oigan…chicos…en especial Shura y Aioros, perdónenme por todo…yo…no debí permitir que todo eso sucediera  
- saga…yo te perdone desde que vi a Athena por primera vez, además tu eres un buen amigo, el mejor – Aioros le sonríe  
- los demás también te perdonamos – dice Aldebarán  
- si – agregan todos  
- yo no – dice MM  
- Mascara mortal  
- Bueno si me compras un buen vodka y mezcal te perdono  
- Es…un trato – dice saga y se acomoda en al cama  
- Cuídate – y todos salen menos Kanon  
- Hablaremos mas tarde saga  
- Lo prometí ¿no?  
- Si – Kanon sale corriendo

Todos se dirigen hacia la casa de cáncer y al entrar…

- HAAAAAA! – MM cae de rodillas al suelo  
- Oye bonita decoración – Shaka mira todo a su alrededor  
- Mira es el famosos cielo – dice afrodita  
- Y ángeles – dice Shura  
- Jajajajjaa…. ¿que les paso a tus cara de muertos? ¿y tú infernó? – Milo definitivamente se burla  
- Callate maldito – MM derrama unas lagrimas  
- Ven vamos a la casa que sigue MM – afro levanta a MM quien cayo en trance

Corren a una velocidad impresionante y llegan a la casa de leo y al entrar Mu, Aioria y Milo por delante ven una enorme estatua

- ¡Ah!- gritan al unísono  
- ¿Qué? – entran después Kanon y Camus muy preocupados  
- ¿Qué? – llegan los demás  
- eso – señala Aioria una enorme estatua de radamantys  
- calma chicos sigamos adelante – mas a fuerza que de ganas se adentran a la casa y de repente

Un muñeco los ataca…un muñeco con una copia (muy barata) de la armadura de radamantys

- YA BASTA – grita Mu enfurecido  
- Plasma relampagueante  
- Revolución de estrellas  
- Antares

15 segundos después el muñeco es reducido a añicos pero aun así siguen golpeando con sus poderes los pequeñísimos pedacitos de tela que vuelan en el aire

- oigan…yo…le di en el trasero a radamantys por ustedes – dice Kanon mientras trata de descifrar si Shaka esta despierto o dormido  
- ¿enserio? – los tres ponen cara de amor  
- he…si…era lo menos que podía hacer por vosotros  
- gracias – se lanzan los tres y lo abrazan

Ahora vemos a Kanon siendo cargado por los tres mientras afro lanza pétalos de rosa mientras caminan, la siguiente casa se ve más tranquila que la de leo

- por fin llegue a casa – Shaka corre a velocidad (tropezándose con todo) llegan a la casa y al entrar ven pétalos rositas…(si de esos de los que se desgastaron millones con la muerte de Athena)  
- tu jardín – dice emocionado Afro y ambos corren a ver tal maravilla  
- míralo…creció – Shaka abre los ojos llorando  
- si – contesta afro también llorando  
- pots… tanta emoción por eso – Milo camina y se tropieza con algo -¿Qué fue eso?  
- No se – voltea Shaka y en eso enormes flamas queman su bello jardín reduciéndolo…a desierto  
- AHHHHHHH!- gritan en conjunto Shaka y Afro mientras se arrodillan al suelo  
- Va ni que fuera para tanto – MM regreso en si  
- Si…además Shaka velo por el lado amable…tus árboles están intactos – Shura se recarga en al pared pero se va para atrás  
- ¿Qué fue eso? – dice Kanon mientras lo tiran de la impresión  
- AHHHHHH! – gritan todos al ver como ambos árboles caen partidos a la mitad  
- ¡¡¡¡SHURA! – Shaka saca de la mitad de su mano su rosario  
- juro que no fui yo – Shura alza las manos  
- tranquilo tío, esas cosas vuelven a crecer – advierte MM mientras pasa su brazo por el cuello de Shaka  
- ¿Cómo? – Mu se sorprende  
- no es posible – Aioria se inca  
- esto es un milagro – Aldebarán se sujeta estaba a punto de desmayarse  
- ¿Qué? – Afro esta incauto  
- MM mostró vestigios de conocimiento – reconoció Kanon  
- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿!- MM no entiende nada  
- TARADO – Shaka le voltea un golpe en la frente – SE ESTAN BURLANDO DE TI  
- ¿a si? – MM sigue sin entender  
- haaa…perdió el sentido del chiste – dicen todos apagados y se levantan  
- no podemos perder nuestro tiempo…sigamos subiendo o para ver a Saori  
- si – dicen todos al unísono y corren a la casa que sigue…

En casa de libra entran corriendo todos y accionan un pequeño cordoncito

- Pared de cristal – grita Mu mientras detiene todas las armas de Dohko  
- Post…gracias Mu, otro poco y no la contamos – dice Aioros  
- No resistiré mucho así que a la de tres corren – dice Mu  
- ¿Para donde?- Aldebarán mira de un lado a otro  
- pues…Al techo – ordena Kanon  
- bien pensado, ni yo mismo hubiera pensado eso tan rápido – contesta MM  
- ¿puedes pensar?- Afrodita lo mira extrañado  
- pues…he…- MM intenta centrar sus ideas  
- oigan…me estoy cansando  
- OK a la de tres…- dice Shura  
- TRES – grita Mu y todos huyen rápidamente al techo  
- OK vamos a la casa que sigue – Aioros quien apenas si se salvo les ordena  
- Malditos bronceados cuando los atrape…sabrán lo que es enfurecer a un león – dice Aioria entre dientes

En casa de sagitario entran y una mini flecha se lanza y Shura la detiene partiéndola en dos

- vaya…- Shura se seca el sudor de su frente  
- oigan…ese ruido no me gusta – dice Alde mientras escucha ruidos raros  
- oigan…mis flechas son peligrosas  
- ¿así? – Camus voltea a verlo  
- pues…recuerdan a Abel, Elis y dolvar?  
- Si…Seiya "el intocable" los mato- agrega Milo (mas ardido que de costumbre)  
- Con mis flechas….- Aioros se pone pálido al ver los arpones enormes que salen del suelo y del techo  
- ¿Alguna idea antes de ser rebanados? – pregunta Mu  
- No estamos en casa de Shura – contesta Aioria  
- Ejem….atravesados por millones de flechas – corrige Mu  
- Excavemos un túnel a la velocidad de la luz – dice incautamente MM todos voltean a verlo  
- No es mala idea – contesta Mu  
- ¡QUE? – todos se sorprenden

30 minutos después aparecen en casa de Mu por el suelo

- ya esta…la casa de escorpión – dice Mu victorioso  
- ejem…no sabia que mi casa tuviera un carnero al frente – señala Milo la casa  
- RAYOS…regresamos – MM mira el mapa  
- ¿Qué paso? – Camus esta intrigado  
- nada…no entiendo que salio mal – MM estaba severamente confundido  
- tal vez…por que…- Kanon saca un mazo enorme – ESTA ALREVES TARADO – y lo golpea  
- oye…Kanon no crees que deberías de golpear al que propuso que MM nos guiara- dice afro  
- NO – contesta Aioros con una flecha en mano  
- OK matéenlo – afrodita sonríe

Después de 10 minutos de golpiza en conjunto hacia MM al fin se meten al túnel y salen en el sótano en casa de Escorpión

- todo parece tranquilo – dice Milo mientras entra por el compartimiento del suelo  
- entonces…si hay silencio – Shura se queda parado intentando escuchar algo  
- prepárense para lo peor – Aldebarán saca una mini estatua de Athena y le reza  
- ok aya vamos – Milo prende la luz y sorpresa aparecen en su bóveda de dinero  
- vaya….todo se ve normal – dice Camus mientras mira alrededor  
- ah…- Milo cae hincado en trance al suelo  
- ¿Cómo que falta algo no? – Aioria a un paseo alrededor  
- ¿los cuadros? – pisis nota que faltan los cuadros de cuando fueron de pesca hace 15 años  
- ¿los tapetes?- Aldebarán observa la falta de tapetes chinos clásicos de Milo  
- ¿los jarrones? – Kanon observa que falta la dinastía mink  
- mmm…me rindo – contesta Mu  
- NO IDIOTAS….FALTAN QUILOS Y QUILOS DE ORO Y BILLETE VERDE – grita Milo desesperado  
- Calma Milo – Shura nota que de plano falta la alberca de billetes  
- Tantos años de esfuerzo y de vivir en pecado para nada – milo comienza a llorar (como les gusta llorar a estos caballeros si no me creen vean la saga de hades…derraman litros)  
- Tranqui Milo…yo tengo un guardadito…podría prestarte  
- Gracias Aldebarán ¿guardadito dijiste?  
- Pero… ¿Cómo? – Mu estaba sorprendido  
- Tu sabes, de mi inversión de esa compañía de refrescos  
- ¿refrescos? – Kanon no sabia ni que pensar  
- si es que descubrí que la orina de toro sabe bien ajajajja y de ahí nació una tal Coca Cola  
- ¿Qué? – MM (devoto a ese refresco) comienza a vomitar  
- ¿hablas enserio? – Milo también tenia asco  
- ha que bueno que Saga me pego esa costumbre de tomar agua – recuerda Kanon  
- y después invertimos Mu y yo en una compañía que tiene una manzanita como Logo  
- ¿QUE? – todos se sorprenden al saber que esa compañía es IBM  
- en fin vamos ya a la casa que sigue OK – Sugiere afro  
- si – todos asienten y corren rumbo a capricornio

Al llegar a esa casa ven que todo esta muy normal….normalmente sospechoso después de todo lo visto

- revisen todo – Shura levanta su mano cortadora y voltea todos se tiran al suelo  
- cuidado – Camus lo mira  
- ¿Qué? – Shura los mira divertido  
- tu siempre partes todo cuando estas en tu casa - asegura Aioria  
- bueno ya calma – Aioros se levanta y mira alrededor  
- Shurencia…linda ya llegue, shure ven aquí…ya vine – Shura comienza a mirar a todos lados mientras llama a su cabra  
- ¡¡¡AHHHH! – Aldebarán cae asustado al suelo  
- ¡¿Qué! – todos  
- miren – señala un cubo de hielo sospechosamente parecido a…  
- SHURENCIA – Todos, Shura cae de rodillas al suelo moviendo aquel bloque que cae y shurencia se parte en dos  
- HAAAA – todos  
- Mira esta partida en dos - se acerca Kanon  
- Tu la mataste ¿Por qué? Si tu eres el que mas la amaba – Camus esta muy confundido y reclama a Shura  
- Calma …tiene unas garras marcadas, Shura corta limpiamente – Concluye Afro  
- Garras….- Kanon se queda pensativo  
- ¿garras? ¿Quién podría tener garras? – MM esta pensando (o al menos intenta)  
- garras…- Aioria se toca el rostro  
- ¡¡¡¡GARRAS!- todos  
- como pudiste Aioria – Shura se lanza contra Aioria  
- no calma juro que no fui yo  
- ahora que lo mencionan yo no escuche a ese león rugir cuando fuimos a casa de leo – menciona tímidamente Shaka  
- es cierto – Milo toca el hielo  
- démosle santa sepultura – Shura levanta su cabra  
- ok –

15 minutos después están cavando un enorme agujero en el suelo a mitad del jardin de virgo (si, se regresaron) al terminar corren rumbo a casa de leo

Al llegar…

- ¡Garras animal del demonio! – Shura llega y parte la reja en dos  
- He calma – Aioria lo prensa de los brazos y lo empuja hacia atrás y corre dentro de la jaula ahí ya hace un león tirado medio muerto  
- ¡¡¡AHHHH!- todos  
- ejem… ¿podríamos dejar de gritar por todo?- pregunta incautamente Kanon  
- si – asienten todos  
- ¿garras? – Aioria se acerca mas y solo ve como el león lo mira y luego saca la lengua cayendo muerto por completo  
- AHHHHHHH – todos  
- Es inútil ¿verdad? – Kanon esta muy consternado  
- Mira que es eso – Camus se agacha y mira su pata  
- Una espina – dice naturalmente Shaka  
- Ha una espina – dice Aioros  
- Si una vil espina – Aldebarán  
- ¿ESPINA? – todos  
- AHHHHH – ejem de nuevo todos  
- CALMA – afro los calla y mira que efectivamente es una espina de sus rosales  
- Primero Saga y ahora garras ¿tienes algo en nuestra contra? – Aioria lo prensa del cuello  
- No  
- A bueno – lo baja  
- OK si garras esta espinado significa que paso por la casa de afro  
- Eso es lógico MM…Zoquete – Aioria saca un mazo y lo golpea  
- Vamos a ver si destruyo algo en mi casa – agrega Camus y todos salen…

Después de darle santa sepultura junto a una cabra, un toro (a quien encontraron muerto de inanición en un laberinto), el corazón de un carnero (lo único que quedo de copo), y un gemelo

- ¡¡¡HEY! Saga aun esta vivo – Kanon grita a la guionista  
- OK lo siento

En el jardín de Shaka todos corren a velocidad rumbo a Acuario…

Al llegar solo encuentran escorpiones congelados algunos rastros de garras

- es mi imaginación o hace frió – MM se abraza así mismo todos lo miran  
- MM…intenta guardar silencio – Camus continua caminando  
- No toquen nada podría ser peligroso – Aioros mira a todos lados  
- Oye ¿Qué es esto? – MM toca una figurilla de un ángel

15 segundos después salen de la casa todos chamuscados y corren por el techo

- eres un invecil MM – Camus se limpia las cenizas de un camisa  
- están todos bien – Aioros intentaba apagar su pantalón  
- si claro, no creo usar mi piel por algún tiempo – afro veía parte de su brazo semi quemado  
- mis cortinas…es decir mi ropa – Aldebarán mira entristecido su mejor chaqueta azul toda quemada  
- y ahí van los hielos eternos – agrega Shura y Camus voltea a mirarlo de forma asesina – si, si, ya se, me cayo  
- miren la casa de afro – todos corren y se meten corriendo seguido de esto la casa de acuario vuela en miles de pedacitos  
- una bomba TNT….quien sea que lo hizo sabe de fuego – agrega Kanon  
- ikki posiblemente- se queda pensando Shaka mientras recordaba como le enseño a hacer NAPALM con grasa de cerdo  
- tal vez shun – contesta afro  
- ¡¡SHUN!- todos  
- eso es ridículo – contesta Shura  
- ¡¡si! ¡tan ridículo como que es la reencarnación de hades! ¿no? – afro  
- pots buen argumento – contesta milo  
- en fin vamos mas adentro – dice MM y antes de comenzar a caminar…

¡15 segundos después! Vemos al MM amarrado hasta por los codos en la espalda de Aldebarán, con un masquin en la boca

- OK adelante – Aldebarán comienza a caminar y todos van tras de el al entrar miran las pirañas muertas y las rosas marchitas con un olor casi a muerto.  
- Post huele horrible – Milo se tapa la nariz con lo que quedo de su chamarra  
- Pero si es el aroma favorito de Afro – dice Aioria quien cubre su nariz  
- Miren – Aioros corre emocionado hacia una rosa flotante en un frasco  
- Es hermosa – Milo queda embobado con la brillantes de la rosa  
- en una película – Aldebarán camina también hacia ella  
- No la toquen – afro se interpone  
- ¿Cómo la hiciste? – Kanon estaba definitivamente sorprendido  
- en mi laboratorio  
- si se le ocurrió después de ver la bella y la bestia – contesto MM… ¿¡MM?  
- ¿Cómo demonios hablaste? – Aioria voltea hacia la espalda de Aldebarán  
- pues no lo se…estoy amarrado hasta el cabello – contesta MM  
- heee….no importa – Aldebarán continua viendo la rosa  
- si no importa ¿me bajas? – MM se movía muy poco  
- he…NO  
- bueno…al fin y al cabo ni quería caminar – MM se acomoda  
- esa flor…es mas hermosa que nada – contesta Shaka  
- ¿Qué? – afro se indigna  
- si es mas hermosa que todo lo existente en el universo – Camus  
- eso no es cierto…YO SOY LO MAS HERMOSO DE ESTE UNIVERSO – Afro se molesta muchísimo  
- …- todos lo miran – NEEEE  
- HAAAA….si soy el mas hermoso…y fuerte y  
- Ya cállate afro – Shura lo quita de un golpe  
- AHHHH….Rosas Negras…vengan a mi – Seguido de esto una lluvia de rosas negras ataca por todos lados la hermosa rosa flotante y la destruye  
- HAAAAAAAAAA – todos  
- ¿Estas loco o que afro?- Mu quita su pared de cristal que protegía a los otros caballeros  
- ahora si soy el mas hermoso jajajajajaja  
- te costo casi 8 años lograr crear esa rosa mágica- agrega MM  
- haaa….ahhh- afro se desmaya   
- post…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Se escucha un grito desde arriba

- ¡¡¡ATHENA!

¿_¿Los caballeros de bronce se salvaran del castigo de los dorados?¿Afro lograra hacer una rosa mágica de nuevo? ¿MM continuara en la espalda de Aldebarán? ¿Athena estará en peligro?...no te pierdas el próximo y ultimo capitulo de estas vacaciones del terror…. _

Regresar

Siguiente


	12. Para cerrar con broches dorados

**Capitulo 12: "Para cerrar con broches dorados"**

11 Caballeros y uno en la espalda de otro, van corriendo a la velocidad de la luz rumbo a la estatua de Athena de la que ha venido un grito terrorífico de guerra…si emanado por Saori Kido reencarnación de Athena y luego…el silencio, al llegar ven elevados a Dhoko y Shion quienes están retorciéndose en el aire todos los caballeros se detienen

¡¡maestro! – Mu esta impresionado y salta intentado bajar a Shion

es…telequinesis…una muy poderosa- agrega Dhoko

¡no! Es ese mariposón

¿Quién? ¿yo? – van llegando Shun y compañía de caballeros de bronce

no el otro

a te refieres a Afrodita – Ikki sonríe y señala a Afro

he ya les dije que no soy puñal – afro se molesta y saca una rosa blanca

pero atacas con rosas- Ikki señala

¿y eso que?...ese es mi estilo – afro saca otra

¿estilo?

Tu atacas con corazoncitos eso también se ve medio gay – afro señala

Jajajaja te la aplico – Shaka

SON PLUMAS – Ikki eleva su cosmos - Ejem…no fuiste tu el que dijo " algo me ha atacado y no lo veo venir"

Si lo recuerdo Ikki cuando peleamos en mi casa y llegaste a rescatar a tus amigos – contesta Shaka

Olvide decirte algo

¿y que es?

ABRE LOS OJOS INVECIL – Ikki saca un mazo y golpea a Shaka

Ejem…no es tiempo de pelear…SU PATRIARCA ESTA AQUÍ AMARRADO – Shion intenta safarse sin éxito

AH ya recordé…ES PAPILLON – Mu grita

Papi que? – hyoga esta algo confundido

Es un espectro de hades – agrega Mu

No creo…¿enviaste a alguien shun?- shiryu esta algo inseguro

NO y ya les dije…NO SOY HADES – shun se indigna

No lamentablemente solo es shun – agrega MM a quien por fin bajan de Aldebarán después de que este se callo y lo aplasto antes de llegar

¿Qué insinúas? – ikki esta preparándose para matar a MM

HEY AQUÍ ESTAMOS SUS MAESTROS – Dohko

Anda inténtalo fénix no eres mas que un idiota

No me retes MM – sierra sus puños y llama a su armadura

Esta bien me toca – MM eleva su cosmos

Ejem…aun no arreglo tu armadura MM – Mu se apena

¿Y apenas me lo dices? – MM baja su cosmos

anda ya se te quito la valentía

ya déjalo fénix – afro saca una rosa

ni tu tienes armadura….ja como siempre proteges a tu pareja Gay

hey – ambos

este no es mi pareja

lo mismo digo – ambos cruzan los brazos molestos

MALDITOS CABALLEROS RETRASADOS SI NO NOS BAJAN CUANDO PUEDA BAJAR LES HARE PROBAR MI EXPLOCION DE ESTRELLAS

Ejem…revolución maestro – corrige Mu

Tu cállate – Shion se mueve de nuevo

HAAAAAAAAAAAA – un enorme grito de mujer y luego algo pesado se escucha caer junto con Shion y Dohko

¿Qué fue eso?-todos

corran – Shion y compañía corren hasta llegar a donde esta la estatua de Athena

¡¡¡¡LA DERROTE! – grita una victoriosa Saori kido que salta sobre la cabeza de Athena

haaaa – Shion cae arrodillado al suelo

Saori…señorita Saori…como pudo – shun se acerca sigilosamente a ella

Le tiro la cabeza… a Athena – Ikki esta sorprendido

Haaa…estoy orgulloso de usted señorita – MM seca sus lagrimas

Cínico – Shaka le voltea un golpe a la cara

Maldito – Aioros lo remata

Infeliz – un golpe al estomago por parte de Shura

Perro – Aldebarán lo pisa

Mal nacido – afro lo prensa de las greñas

Hey ya basta – Kanon lo salva y luego lo patea

¿Auh?- dice MM desde el suelo

jajaja hasta yo me siento mejor pegándole – dice Shaka

Athena …- Saga llega algo mareado

No debiste levantarte – Kanon lo sujeta

No pude evitar oír el estruendo… ¿la cabeza?

Athena le corto la cabeza a Athena – agrega MM

Mejor no hables – Aioros acude con su cinta adhesiva

Esto es su culpa bronceaditos – Milo saca su uña

¿nuestra culpa? Ustedes son los guardianes de las casas…no es nuestra culpa que no sepan cuidarlas – hyoga se molesta

si se las encargamos mientras salíamos – Shaka saca de la nada su rosario

a que buena onda ¿no? ¿y que dijeron estos menzos ya se la creyeron?...eso no es justo nosotros que somos mas poderosos y matamos a todos los malos no salimos de vacaciones – Ikki se enfurece

va tampoco heee, los dorados somos los mejores – Dice Saga

SI – todos los dorados alzan las manos

Si tanto que los matamos ¿no? – shiryu se molesta

He…yo te salve la vida maldito – Shura apunta con escalibur

Por tonto

Yo te entrene – Dohko se molesta

Por tonto

Haaa- Dohko eleva su cosmos junto con Shura

Además a mi no me mataste tu – agrega MM

No eres tan estupido que la armadura te dejo

Y te aprovechaste

¿Qué dijiste? – shiryu eleva mas su cosmos

Y tu me mataste solo por que no quería hacerte daño hyoga – Camus cruza los brazos

Eso no es cierto…te supere en poder además recuerda que en el castillo de hades tu moriste en mis brazos…si no hubiéramos llegado a salvarlos esa Rana asesina los hubiera acabado a ti y los otros – hyoga eleva su cosmos

¿Qué? ¿zeros a mi? – Camus eleva su cosmos

y a mi ….me mato shun – afro baja su moral

si…lo lamento – ambos lloran

a mi no me mataron – agrega Saga

no eres tan inútil que tu solo te mataste – contesta hyoga

insolente nadie le habla así a mi hermano…bueno nadie que no sea yo – Kanon eleva su cosmos

la estupidez es hereditaria – contesta Ikki a Kanon

si tu eres el vivo ejemplo Ikki – contesta saga

hey nadie le habla a si a mi hermano...solo

no ni tu me hablas así – Ikki prensa a shun por el cuello antes de que termine la frase…se calma y lo suelta

además a Aldebarán, Milo, Aioria , Aioros, Shaka y yo seguimos vivos…no pudieron hacernos ni cosquillas – agrega Mu

y eso demuestra lo mal que hacen su trabajo…nos dejaron pasar fácilmente – agrega shun

fue por lastima – agrega Aioros mientras sube su cosmos junto con los demás dorados mencionados

como se atreven a venir a rayar las casas…insultar a mis hijos…ejem…mis caballeros dorados – corrige Shion mientras eleva su cosmos

inténtenlo a lo largo de toda la serie demostramos ser los mejores nada nos acabara…mucho menos ustedes – Ikki eleva su cosmos al máximo

tu lo has pedido…prueba mi explosión….- Saga se prepara

te mandare a otra… - Kanon

te mandare de regreso al infierno con mi poderosa esca…- Shura

Rosa…- Afro saca una rosa blanca

El hielo absoluto…Polvo…-Camus

Revolución…- Shion y Mu dicen al mismo tiempo

Ondas…- MM (con varias fracturas) apunta con su dedo

Plasma…- Aioria levanta su mano

Probaran mis flechas mata dioses – Aioros apunta con su arco

Los 100 dragones…- Dohko

Gran…- Aldebarán levanta ambas manos

Las 15 estrellas de mi constelación…- Milo prepara su uña

El tesoro…- Shaka mueve su rosario

ya verán…las alas del fénix…-

la furia…

polvo…

Tormenta…

YA BASTA – Saori se mete en medio de todos (del susto hasta la briaguez se le bajo)

ATHENA – los 18 al mismo tiempo

¿Por qué siempre me subestiman? – Saori eleva su cosmos y a todos los deja bajo un efecto de telequinesis anulando sus poderes

¡era ella hace unos momentos!- Shion se sorprende

yo fui la que destruyo las casa y la estatua…yo fui…solo quería que dejaran de decir…"huy pobre Saori hay que salvarla" – Saori se arrodilla y comienza a llorar

calma Athena…suéltanos por favor- MM le suplica

si claro – los suelta y todos caen rendidos al suelo

entonces fuiste tu – Mu se acerca con cuidado a ella

si…es que…extraño tanto a mi seiya…o mi seiya…seiya yo te amo…te adoro…eres…eres mi salvador…solo tu eres mi salvador…solo tu me quieres…solo tu eres poderoso…snif…snif…¡¡¡ha!- Saori sigue llorando

pots…- Milo esta confundido

De repente un enorme torrente de luz ilumina todo el santuario, la luz viene desde las nubes y todos se impresionan al sentir un cosmos hirviente,

Athena …- una vos imponente la llama desde el cielo todos miran arriba impresionados

Athena...- la llama aquella voz como un eco

Athena …- todos comienzan a sentir escalofríos

Athena…CON UN CUERNO TONTA RESPONDE

Ah si, si… ¿mande? – Saori se levanta

DEJA DE FASTIDIAR – cae un rayo sobre ella que le chamusca el cetro y el vestido, la luz se sierra y un regalo cae del cielo

NO METEORO PEGASO NOOOOOOOO- seiya cae a millones de metro de distancia y choca con la cabeza de saori ambos hacen un mega hoyo en el suelo

Pots…es mas grande que el que se aventaron el maestro y tu Shion

Hey Milo mas respeto para tu patriarca – saca una raqueta (para no trillar mas el mazo) y le pega

Si señor – Milo se soba la cara

Hay seiya eres un inútil…- Saori se para molesta y lo empuja

Zeus me mando para que dejaras de rezarle todas las noches por mi…dice que odia escucharte hablar mientras esta con su esposa hera, dijo que no podía escuchar bien los gritos de su mujer…pero yo si los escucho " mas…zeus dime reina del universo…dímelo…mas zeus mas..." eso dice…¿Qué harán? – seiya se soba la cabeza

¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que eras el ser mas tonto del universo MM? – saga mira a MM

si

pues me equivoque…alguien ya te gano el puesto

¿Qué? Oye eso si que no…solo en eso soy bueno – MM se baja y comienza a ahorcar a seiya

déjalo ya – Saori prensa a MM del cabello y lo manda a volar y luego sale con seiya en brazos

mmm…- todos

bueno ya regreso mi seiya

maldición…ya no podré estar mas con Saori – dice shun

¿Qué dijiste? – seiya se baja de saori

nada amigo jejeje

a bueno – seiya sonríe y saluda a todos mientras Saori le manda besos a shun

bueno ya que todo esta bien y regresaron bien de sus vacaciones …pues reconstruyan las casas…a si y la estatua – Saori sonríe

NO – contestan todos

Tu hiciste todo ese alboroto…- Agrega Shion y ve la cara de asesina de Saori - con todo el respeto que te mereces claro esta - sonríe

Arréglenlo ustedes- ordena Saori mientras toma a seiya por el brazo

No

Va quien me va obligar a reconstruir todo – reniega Saori

Mmmmm…-todos los caballeros se acomodan de tres en tres

¿Qué hacen chicos?

ATHENA…- todos levantan sus manos a la altura del pecho y hacia enfrente

Seiya…es hora de que te interpongas – Saori voltea y ve a seiya corriendo muy lejos – maldito cobarde- le grita

Lo siento linda saori pero ya me arte de dar mi vida por ti y me pongas el cuerno con shun

¿Cómo lo supiste? –

todo se ve desde el cielo…inculta

haaa…buen punto – saori voltea y ve las ondas de energia dorada y de otros 4 colores

chicos reconsiderenlo…no piensan matar a su diosa ¿o si?-

EXCLA….

Bueno…bueno esperen…ZEUS…PAPI QUERIDO….SI ME CUMPLES MI DECEO….DEJO DE MOLESTARTE – el cielo y lo que paso antes sucede de nuevo

NO

SI NO CUMPLES MI DECEO HERA SE ENTERARA DE CIERTOS HUMANOS DIOSES QUE VIVEN POR ACA

HEEE….DIME….HIJA QUERIDA

3 días después….

a que bueno que los caballeros de plata se ofrecieron a ayudarnos a nuestra ardua tarea de reconstruir el santuario – dice Milo con un traje de playa recostado en una toalla y una sombrilla cubriéndolo, Marín le da uvas a la boca

si fue muy amable de su parte – agrega Shura en iguales condiciones

y de Zeus por revivirlos para esta tarea – agrega Shaka

si definitivamente – sonríe Afrodita mientras ellos miran como 4 caballeros de bronce los golpean con látigos

fue buena idea amarrarlos – agrega Aioros quien toma limonada

gracias hermano…- agrega Aioria – pero la idea no fue mía, fue de MM

si eso de ser un sádico satánico tiene sus ventajas – contesta MM tomando una buena botella de vodka – mientras mira que están amarrados por parejas de los pies

si y haya atrás Saori esta reconstruyendo ella solo su estatua – sonríe Shion muy orgulloso

si, además estar aquí viendo todo relajadamente es perfecto – agrega Mu mientras toma agua

gracias por permitirnos acomodarnos aquí amigo – Dohko juega con Gahits

después de todo estas vacaciones no estuvieron tan mal – Aldebarán indica a los caballeros de acero como quiere su ropa

esto es vivir con estilo…como antes, todos unidos - Camus toma nieve de fresa

si como la gran familia que somos – llega Saori y abraza a Shion

si…oye ¿no estabas con la estatua? – Shion voltea a mirarla

ya me encargue de eso – Saori sonríe picadamente ( vemos a seika, sunrei, eri, Jabu y seiya amarrados como esclavos por los pies arreglado al estatua con tenedores de plata)

bueno – Shion le sonríe

¿y los gemelos? – Saori voltea a todos lados

pues debieron ir a casa de saga para empacar las cosas de Kanon – llega Julián

hola Poseidón – miraditas calientes entre ambos

hola…preciosa Athena

En casa de géminis…

bueno creo que eso es todo – Kanon guarda un retrato de saga en su mochila

si…- saga se sienta en la cama

pues ya me voy

que te vaya bien – se voltea

mmm…adiós – toma su maleta y su mochila y sale de la casa

…Kanon…- se para rápidamente de la cama y corre hacia la puerta cuando Kanon entra y quedan frente a frente

no podía dejarte ir así

no podía irme así – ambos sonríen

PERDON – dicen al mismo tiempo

Jajaja – ambos

Kanon no debí juzgarte y lo siento, no te odio, ni estoy enojado

Solo decepcionado – Kanon baja la mirada

No…estoy…orgulloso de ser tu hermano – saga lo sujeta por los hombros

Y yo igual, Saga ya todos te perdonamos, ya es hora de que tu te perdones

Trabajo en eso – le sonríe al fin

Ansiaba desde hace 13 años ver esa sonrisa

Y yo ansiaba verte feliz…a mi lado – saga lo jala hacia si y ambos se abrazan fuertemente

Cuídate mucho Saga, yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ti

Lo mismo te digo…hermano…Kanon – no evita derramar unas lagrimas

No llores …- Kanon comienza a llorar

Jajaja …ya es hora – Saga lo separa

Si – se seca las lagrimas y Saga hace lo mismo

Toma…así debes de recordarme siempre – Saga saca en dije con la cara buena de géminis

¡¡¡Tu la tenias! Estuve buscándola como loco con Aldebarán

se te cayo

prometo que no sucederá de nuevo – Kanon se la coloca y ambos van juntos hacia la salida del santuario, en el camino van riendo y bromeando muy felices.

Al llegar a la salida Kanon observa felizmente a los 11 santos dorados restantes formados en 2 hileras (seis de cada lado) con sus respectivas armaduras doradas sonrientes todos, al final Shion parado con sus aposentos de patriarca y Athena tomando su brazo.

hola muchachos – llega Kanon con sus cosas junto a Saga

ahora vengo – Saga corre y se pone en su lugar, llama a su armadura dorada de géminis

bueno chicos fueron unas buenas vacaciones, jajaja las mejores que he pasado…mmm...no la verdad no – Kanon se despide de los 12

jajajajaja - todos

al menos eres sincero – dice Mu y le da la mano

no vuelvo a embriagarme jamás…y menos con ustedes – Aldebarán le da la mano a Kanon

envíanos postales desde tu pilar - Saga abraza a su hermano

lo haré cada semana hermano, tu también envíame cartas

ha esto es emotivo – MM saca su cámara y lo filma todo – cuídate amigo

visítanos seguido – Aioria le da la mano

no gracias jajajaja – Kanon sigue caminando

no olvides que eres parte de la familia – Shaka estrecha la mano de Kanon

gracias

hijo, se sabio y fuerte…jajaja…no mejor hecha relajo – Dohko lo abraza

si eso es mejor, tu igual Dohko

que cursi, cuídate – Aioros se seca las lagrimas y estrecha su mano

manda perlas de mar si encuentras – Milo lo abraza también

lo recordare Milo – Kanon le sonríe

si puedes traer chicas lindas cuando vengas te lo agradeceré – Shura le tiende la mano y Kanon se despide de lejitos

no sea que me vayas a cortar ajajaja – Kanon sonríe

he nunca lo había pensado, Kanon tráenos unas sirenas – Camus sonríe y se despide

lo haré – sonríe

cuídate muchísimo guapo – Afrodita le da una rosa y lo abraza

si…ejem – Kanon continua y todos lo miran llega con Shion y Athena

siempre serás bienvenido a este santuario cuídate mucho hijo – Shion le sonríe

maestro…es decir gran patriarca…podría usted heee. – Kanon se sonroja

¿Saga? – pregunta Athena

si por favor…cuiden de el por mi – Kanon sonríe y se despide de Shion

cuídate Kanon y cuida de Poseidón …y sobre todo se feliz – Athena se acerca y le da un beso en la boca

SAORI YA TE VI- grita seiya

Ya cállate y trabaja – Athena toma la mascara de Shion y se la avienta a seiya quien comienza a correr…pero lo golpea

Jajajajaja – todos

Que tino jejeje…nos vemos…- Kanon sigue su camino y ve entonces a los generales marinos hincados tras Poseidón y este sonriéndole

Bienvenido Kanon de dragón marino - dicen todos los generales

Esta es también tu familia…Kanon – Poseidón sonríe

Gracias…a todos – Kanon se inca y luego todos se van MM los firma hasta que ya no pueden distinguirse

Adiós hermano – Saga sonríe tristemente

Se fue uno Saga…pero te quedan 11 – sonríe Dohko y pasa su brazo por el cuello de saga

Si y un padre – sonríe Shion

Y una hermana menor – dice Athena

Hay ni que se fuera tan lejos – MM guarda su cámara

Le quitas emotividad a la escena MM – Shaka saca su raqueta

Ya se que hacer para alegrar el alma – Milo saca un bad

Juguemos a pegarle a MM - Afrodita saca su mazo

Jajaja buena idea – Camus cierra sus puños

No oigan…hay mas caballeros por aka saben – MM se hecha para atrás

No, no es lo mismo – Shura saca un sartén

Ahí esta seiya

Pero esta inconsciente – Shion se quita su casco

Oigan…- Athena que estaba atrás los llama y todos voltean

….- entra un silencio sepulcral

y si vamos a la playa dentro de un mes – Saori sonríe

¡¡¡¡QUE! - todos

15 segundos después vemos a Seiya y Athena montada sobre el corriendo a gran velocidad

era broma chicos ….tranquilícense

corre Athena corre – gritan todos los santos restantes (esclavos y capataces) mientras los santos dorados se acomodan de tres en tres y algunos se incan….

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ATHENA EXCLAMATION!**

**FIN**


End file.
